Music of Love
by CheezingIt54
Summary: The unmotivated drummer boy and the troubled guitar girl clash head on, both from different backgrounds. See how they bond together with their love of music. Naruhina Rated M for language,and lemon in chap. 10
1. Naruto California

**The story will be in first person, but I will have different sections or chapters with other character views. It will mostly be in Naruto's point of view, but like I said before it will change.**

**Also this will be my first attempt on a romance story. The pairings that will most definitely be in the story will be Neji x Tenten, Ino x Sai, Asuma x Kurenai, **

**Kakashi x ****Shizune and others.**

**Because I am a Naruhina fan, this will be a Naruhina fic. Sorry I just have my reasons.**

**I will also add some stuff from my personal experience not that much though.**

**Just some stuff that made me relate to other stories I found on this website.**

**Quick author's note the chapters will be named after my favorite songs. So each chapter will be like the song, except I'm not writing out the song. I'm just lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and you all know the rest . . . **

**Chapter One**

**Naruto California**

I laid on my bed, with my alarm clock ringing non-stop for 15 minutes now begging me to get up for school. Monday, the worst day of the week. I didn't like Mondays for a lot reasons mostly because the weekend was over, we had to go back to school, and my friends started their life wasting during the week.

I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 17 years old. Some what muscular. My cop father, Chief Minato has been dead since I was a kid. My hippie mom, Kushina is trying to make a better life for us but cant. We live in a crappy run down house in South Central, Los Konoha. I'm part of a gang that robs, kill, and do drugs for fun. I'm also doing horribly in school, how I am still on the drum line is still a mystery to me.

Getting sick of the alarm clock, I took it and threw it at the closed door. Shutting the stupid thing up.

I went to my closet to dig some clothes out for school. It was October, so I decided on our gang color clothes which were the only clothes I had. A black long sleeve, with a green basketball jersey of the Los Konoha Leaves, and baggy blue jeans which hung and exposed my black boxers.

I was going to be late for school anyway so what was the rush. I jumped in the shower and rinsed the night smell off of me. While in there, I thought on my past weekend.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Naruto, use should try some of this shit" my brown haired friend Kiba asked._

"_No, I have drumming tomorrow" I shoved his hand back that contained the drug._

"_Come on Naruto, you should try it" My other friend Shikamaru Nara pressured me._

"_No" I said again._

"_Come on, don't be such a puss" Kiba edged me._

"_Fuck, I said no" I began to raise my tone._

_I hated when they tried to pressure me into stuff like that, drugs, drive byes, and robbing stores._

"_Naruto if you were our true friend, you'd smoke this joint." Kiba tried to play the guilt game._

"_Fuck off Kiba" I told him._

"_Knock it off" a voice behind us yelled._

_We stopped dead in our tracks._

"_If he doesn't want to do it, stop bothering him, assholes" he commanded with his voice._

"_Sorry Sasuke" Shikamaru and Kiba said in unison._

End of flashback

Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend since the 2nd grade. When my dad died, my mom and I became really depressed. Though he was really strict and at times hollered at mother and me. We both still loved him and he loved us. But after his death I just lost myself, and Sasuke offered his friendship, telling me how it felt to lose someone close to you.

Since then we became best friends, when he formed a gang in the 7th grade. I became hesitant, because one thing was he didn't do drugs, he sold them. And he needed to surround himself with people who shared his beliefs. Though he kind of lost the end of that bargain, he got people to buy the shit off of him.

I felt lonely again, no friends, mother working all the time to put the food on the table, and no father around. I joined his group much to his pleasure, one of the worst mistakes in my life.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair grew long and into my eyes. Living with someone who did not believe in haircuts for years was the result why. If my dad was still alive he would have had me shaved bald before having it grow as it did now. My dead blue eyes also belonged to my father. He was the chief of police which meant he needed to be serious at all times to get the job done right.

I threw on my clothes and grabbed my black Fox Motocross hat. It's lucky so shut up. And grabbed the last pop tart, threw my backpack over my shoulder and was out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Los Konoha High School**

I arrived at school after homeroom. I checked into the office with a fake note addressing why I was late, apparently I was throwing up last night and felt better this morning.

I walked to my first period class, Physics. Reason why I always late.

This was the only class I had no friends in, which blows having no one to watch your back.

Again because of my slow walking, I was late to the class.

I entered to a filled room, everyone's heads snapped up when they heard the door open and close.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Uzumaki" Mr. Asuma Sarutobi commented at me.

"Yeah what ever" I replied.

"We changed seats, so you are now located next too . . ." he scanned the sheet for a few seconds. "Miss Hyuga"

I turned my head to find an empty space next to the outcast of the class.

"Do I have to sit there?" I asked him.

"Maybe if you got here earlier you could have picked your seat, now sit down" he ordered.

"But she's weird" I whispered to myself, but of course everyone heard me and started laughing.

"NARUTO, watch your mouth" Asuma scolded.

I rolled my eyes and took my seat. I didn't look at the girl next to me, but I knew she wanted me dead at the moment.

Hinata Hyuga, 16 years, long black hair, lavender eyes, small for someone our age group, smart as hell, pretty much the loser of our grade, and played the guitar in the band.

I thought my comment would upset her, yet no tears came. She just kept writing notes down and never looked up from her paper.

When the bell rang, Hinata was the first one out the door. Before anyone else could put their things away.

So today started out great, I mocked a poor girl in public, and I failed another test in second period.

But it was going to pay off during lunch because we are having TACOS.

And I love tacos.

I ran to the cafeteria and got first in line getting 3 tacos. Don't judge me I have a huge appetite.

I paid for my lunch and walked to the gang's lunch table by the doors to the entrance.

After a few minutes everyone got to the table.

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kankuro sat down with their lunch trays.

"You sure do love your tacos don't you, Naruto" Sasuke laughed a little when he sat down.

"Hey! Don't knock the tacos" I said shoving the food down my throat.

"So are you guys up for another snatch and run down at the gas station" Kankuro asked.

"Hell YEAH" Kiba yelled.

"I will only do it, if we get more people" Shikamaru yawned.

"I have a few customers lined up, so I'm out" Sasuke cooly told them.

"What about you, Naruto? Are you going to ditch drumming for a little fun?" Kiba pressured me.

I swallowed my food and reached for another taco. "No, drumming is something my mom wants me to do, ditching would get me into a lot of trouble" I told them and took a bite out of my last taco.

Kiba smashed his hands on the table. "Naruto, your such a wus, I could care less about my parents feelings"

"Kiba your dad left your mom, and your mom could care less what you do" Kankuro joked.

Kiba flipped him off and turned his attention back to me.

He started blabbing at me, but I wasn't paying attention. I turned my head and my eye caught Hinata sitting by herself in the corner of the room.

Reminded be a little of how I was when my dad died, except she didn't look like she was about to bawl her eyes out.

Hinata sat there nibbling on a sandwich and writing something down on paper that looked like it went through World War III. What ever she was writing must be something that's making her nervous because her foot keeps tapping.

Then something slapped my face. "Idiot pay attention when I'm talking to you" Kiba yelled at me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was so glad that it was 10th period. Lunch pretty much sucked because Kiba wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

Gym class. My favorite class because it was easy, all you have to do is show up.

Also Sasuke was in my class so we both rocked at all the games or sports we played in class.

Today's game was dodge ball my personal favorite.

Another thing I loved was guys vs girls, which meant we always win.

The balls were lined up and Mr. Might Guy blew his whistle.

"SHOW YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRITS" Guy yelled at the top of his lungs.

The guys and the some of the girls ran for the center.

Most of the preppy girls stood back screaming and giggling about not wanting to get hit.

I grabbed two balls and threw one to Sasuke. Loaded with ammo Sasuke and I started our assault on the girls.

We beamed anyone that got into our way even some of the people on our side.

In my vision, there were only two girls left. And me and Sasuke at least had one ball in our hands. So in one throw the balls connected with the girls stomachs and they were down.

We both hi-fived, but one thing was weird when Mr. Guy didn't blow the whistle.

Sasuke turned "Isn't the game over" and asked.

"No there is one girl who is full of youth still left" Guy proclaimed.

I didn't know who until someone yelled look out.

I turned and a ball hit my groin.

I immediately grabbed the spot and fell to the ground.

Then Sasuke got hit, but on the arm.

The whistle blew and the girls won.

I looked up to find the dick that broke my dick.

Only to find it was Hinata Hyuga that won it for her team.

Well I knew there was payback coming in my future; I didn't know it would be so soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Drum Practice**

"UZUMAKI MOVE YOUR BUTT" The instructor yelled.

I quickly got in line, with my snare. We have been practicing since school started and she still thinks we suck.

We practiced for about 3 hours, and my shoulders were starting to kill from the harness of the snare.

"UZUMAKI GO GET THE EXTRA SNARES, LEE JUST BROKE HIS AGAIN" Anko yelled.

I tore the harness off of me and ran from the football field back into the building. I decided to take my time to get to the music room. I wanted to think about how I missed Hinata in that game. I didn't even know we were in the same class together!

Did she just show up to nail me in the crotch? I don't think that would be correct because she hit Sasuke too, and he didn't do anything to her.

I finally got to the music, but for some reason I heard music being played.

Band never practiced on Mondays, did they change their schedule or what.

I looked in the window and saw none other than Hinata Hyuga strumming to music on an acoustic guitar.

It sounded like rock and country but it probably sounded country because of the type of guitar she was using.

I opened the door a little to slide into the room. When I was in the room, the guitar sounded more beautiful then it did outside. I made my way to the back of the room, without Hinata noticing me. My eyes didn't leave her hands strumming until I ran into a bass drum and knocked it over.

She shot her head up and our eyes locked.

"Um sorry" I said quickly and grabbed the extra snare with a harness and took off running out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Parking Lot**

"Hey butthead, what took you" Kiba called out.

"Anko was being bitchy as usual" I told them.

"Now that everyone is here, what do you guys want to do" Shikamaru called to us from the ground.

"I don't know I'm feeling kind of mellow tonight" I said stretching.

"I heard Hinata Hyuga busted your balls, how does that make you feel" Kiba mocked.

"I guess I deserved it, the way I treated her this morning." I confessed.

"Speak of the devil look who it is" Kankuro chuckled.

I turned and saw Hinata walk out of school with her backpack and headphones in her ears.

"Hey baby my moms not home tonight you want to hang" Kiba joked to her.

She didn't say anything but walk to a junkie old mustang. Though I saw her one eye look up at me real quick then look back down. Hinata got into the old car and drove away quickly.

"She is weird" Kiba said.

I wondered what that was all about, I wanted to say sorry for some reason but I didn't know why. Must have been guilt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Home**

I walked into my house at 10 at night. Finding my mom waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Naruto do you know what time it is" She asked me.

"Um around 10" I answered her.

"Yes, you had me very worried"

"Why your never home" I snorted.

"I wanted to talk to you about this" She held out the fake note I made this morning.

"Why were you late to school Naruto?" My mom questioned me.

"I don't know. I woke up late." I sort of lied to her.

"Your acting out Naruto, your Physics teacher called me saying you were picking on a girl" My mother showed her disappointment.

"I just said she was weird that was all" I acted like it was nothing.

"What have I taught you" She lectured me.

"Make love not war" we both said in unison.

"Right, now go to your room and do your homework then go to bed" she commanded me.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. Of course I didn't do my homework, but I thought how I was going to approach Hinata tomorrow. Maybe we could work things out . . . or not.

**Well that was the first chapter of my first romance story. I thought it came out really good.**

**But anyway it's going to be long, and I hope I can continue with this story. I promise I will start on Living Together but just not this week because I have mid-term exams.**

**Peace out**

**Chapter Two**

**By the Way**


	2. Nothing Left to Say

**Seeing that people actually enjoyed the first chapter. I am continuing this story. And to add another special thing, I'm replying to comments now. So hopefully I don't kill myself by doing it. Also I changed the name of the chapter, from By the Way to Nothing Left to Say because it made more sense.**

**Rose Tiger**

That was a good start. Naruto was mean to Hinata and these kids are having bad lives. I hope it will be better.

**-Thanks for reviewing. Yeah I'm going to expand on the characters backgrounds more later in the story especially Hinata.**

**STRONGSIDE**

Great starter to what will become a great story am sure of it characters all in there normal behavior...sorta lol  
Plus you don't really see many stories like this one like life being all crummy usually in most high school stories its all happy fun and daffodils ...pift  
Anyways great story keep going  
And i can't remember if you did but it would be good if you name the chapters, cant remember if ya did but hey anyways cya X

**- Thanks for the positive review. You got a point about the other high school fics. And about the chapter naming. I always forget about naming the first chapter but I try to remember to name the others. And before I start the story I leave a name for it. Hopely I will remember next time if I don't, I will try to remember the next time after that. So thanks for reviewing. :D **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN!!!**

**ALERTERS FROM CHAPTER ONE!!!!**

**Rose Tiger**

**STRONGSIDE**

**Xx Anti NaruxSaku xX**

**Kage-Bunshin Master**

**THANKS FOR THE ALERTS**

**FAVORITERS**

**STRONGSIDE**

**kally-kal **

**Kage-Bunshin Master**

**THANKS FOR FAVORITING **

**Story part of a C2 Naruhina Stories too good to be forgotten.**

**THANKS FOR THE ADD!!!**

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own Naruto and you all know the rest. I do not own the song it belongs to its rightful creators and companies.**

**Chapter Two**

**Nothing Left to Say**

_  
Based off of Staind's Nothing Left to Say_

**6:15 AM**

I woke up wiping the sleep from my eyes. I fell asleep listening to the cop sirens screaming down my street probably down to Kankuro's house. His parents are always fighting. I got out of bed slowly still tired from yesterday's activities and results.

I pretty much destroyed my room trying to find some clean clothes. I settled on a white long sleeve with a dark green shirt with my normal baggy pants. I got in the shower, but it was different. Instead of thinking of the day before I thought of ways to approach the girl I humiliated yesterday.

I rushed through my shower wanting to try and get to the girl quickly before any of the guys saw.

I ran out of the house not even stopping for a quick bite of breakfast and took off running for school, taking my teacher's advice. Getting to school quicker.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Streets**

I was half way to school, taking advantage of the time I thought of what I could say to Hinata.

Maybe if I said 'Sorry for being mean to you.' No that would be too cliché even for an apology. What about 'Sorry for being an asshole.' That would be a little too forward.

Crossing the train tracks separating south central from the edge of downtown Los Konoha.

It was always a weird walk from home to school because you never know what to expect to see. Like a robbery, car jacking, drive bys, prostitution or even drug dealing on the corner. All at 6 in the fucking morning.

I seriously need to get the hell out of this place . . . . when I get the chance.

Time past and I was at school. It was like a ghost yard. Barely anyone was there, but that was a good thing. Few witnesses.

I didn't know where to start so I checked the parking lot to see if her old looking mustang was there. Her car was parked in the same spot I seen her leave the day before.

Knowing she was at school I ran into the building. I checked the hallways to see if she was walking around but no just some jocks leaning on lockers talking about this Friday's game, pot kids with hidden joints in their pockets, car kids talking about how their cars need to be fixed, and cheerleaders yapping on about how fat they are and need to barf to stay skinny.

I then checked her homeroom. Just a few teens but no girl.

I really didn't know where else to check. It was a little cold outside to hang. This wasn't a Japanese school, so we couldn't go on the roof without going to jail. She wouldn't be in the principle's room. Where else would see be?

Then I remembered her being after school at the band room maybe she would be there.

I quickly ran to the dim band room. Took a deep breath before opening the door and when I finally opened the door. The fucking room was empty.

I was pissed. Hinata's car was in the parking lot but she ceased to exist in the school itself. I looked around trying to find some clues. It gave me nothing. But a guitar caught my eye. I walked over and recognized that it was the same one she was playing yesterday.

She was here.

Question was. Where the hell is she now?

The five after bell rang. Warning students they had 10 minutes to get to homeroom.

I roamed around the halls. It was boring with none of the guys with me. Though I hated most of them, mostly Kiba. They helped past time quickly.

I walked with my head down hearing everything around me. Voices, lockers closing, footsteps, and . . . a door closing in front of me? I looked up to come into contact with Hinata.

One I was shocked that I wasn't even trying to find her at the moment and she just appears out of no where. And two, I forgot what I was going to say to her.

We just stood there with people walking past us like we didn't exist. I looked at her but she didn't look at me.

She looked a little different then she did before. This time she was wearing thin glasses, under her eyes were baggy and purple that made her look as though she hasn't slept in weeks. Hinata wore a faded grey shirt under a black short-sleeve unbuttoned shirt with loose blue jeans.

Hinata began to walk around me, treating me as an obstacle to avoid. I was about to call out to her when the warning bell rang telling students to get their asses to homeroom.

I guess I will just have to get her after school.

She was gone, seeing no other reason for being here I walked slowly towards to my homeroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1****st**** period**

I walked more like ran to my first period class. I could tell her there, if she listened to me.

I got to the room to see Hinata at her seat writing stuff down on her destroyed paper, why she used that paper beats me.

I dropped my backpack on the floor and took my seat next to her. She showed no signs of acknowledgement to my presence. I broke the ice with a hey.

Hinata did not answer me or look up at me. She just kept writing on her paper.

It confused me on how she would ignore me. No one did, usually they would either run in fear of me, mock me, or like Sasuke stick up for me. But she just kept writing like she was taking a test.

'You must really like writing' I said to her with a small chuckle.

Finally her pen stopped writing and she slowly turned her head at me. Giving me the glare of a demon. It scared the living shit out of me seeing so much evil in such a woman's eyes. It didn't help with the purple coloring under her eyes either.

We froze as though time itself froze around us. Our eyes locked, searching each other's faces. But for me it was hard, her eyes were solid lavender and very hard to read.

She stopped gazing into my eyes and turned her attention back to her paper. I had never been so freaked out in my life. Hinata basically just read every emotion on my face. I guess she didn't see anything that interested her to continue staring.

The teacher finally walked in the room. "Sorry class. My car broke down and was late for school because of it. But today we will do a lab on mass vs. acceleration" The class moaned.

"You guys will work with your seat partners and must be finished by the end of the period or it will be a zero." He handed out the papers and equipment.

_Shit _I thought, working with Hinata. This was going to be hell.

I needed to get out of this assignment, and I raised my hand. "Um Mr. Sarutobi, can I be excused."

"Why" he asked me.

I didn't have any excuse so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Because Hinata scares me" I didn't realize what I said until it was all over.

Everybody laughed and pointed at us. Hinata's head turned back up at me. _Can this day get any worse? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Principle's office**

"Naruto do you always cause a ruckus every week" Principe Sarutobi Senior asked me.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir" I answered him.

I was sent to the office almost twice a week. Since the 8th grade, but my old principle from middle school hated me and always gave me detention. Senior threw me a fricking bone and let me off once in a while. I could call myself his favorite trouble maker. Mostly because I sometimes lied not always, at stuff that wasn't serious and I didn't give him a bunch of crap.

"Well Naruto, if you apologize to Hinata, I will let this slide for now." He said fumbling with paperwork.

Well that would be easier said then done.

"Uh what if I can't" I asked him.

"What do you mean" he asked me.

"Well, I think she actually hates me because I called her weird." I explained to him.

The old man leaned forward on the desk and rested his chin on his folded hands in front of him.

"Hinata doesn't like to speak to people" he told me.

I was confused about this. How can you not like to talk to people? It's just one of those needs in life. Like telling someone you love them, that you hate them, putting them down, praising or even scolding.

"Should I ask why?" I told him.

"Just say sorry to her, Naruto. Try to reach through her shield and talk to her" His wisdom always helped me through the toughest times since being in high school. I knew I could count on him.

"Thanks sir" I walked out of his room and checked the clock.

"11:30!" I whispered. I was late for English and I missed LUNCH.

I ran to class quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After school**

I skipped drumming in favor of going to the music room to find Hinata.

Sure Anko was going to kick my ass, but talking to Hinata was more important then batting sticks on an instrument.

I listened carefully to hear music. And as fast I heard the angels of her guitar music.

I opened the door to find her strumming to the same tune from yesterday.

I walked up to her gaining her attention quickly then before.

Again we stood looking at each other.

Her eyes had the same hostile aura she held before in class. Though she wasn't there in gym class. Hinata was the last person I would expect to cut class, but everyone has a reason. Where some people had no right to interfere with those reasons.

"Hey" I said to her once more.

Hinata said nothing but just kept staring. But her eyes softening just a little, like she knew I wasn't going to do anything to her.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked her.

Her whole face changed from anger to confusion.

"Please" I pleaded.

She nodded and rested her guitar against the wall and I led her outside the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Downtown Los Konoha**

It was so easy then I expected. I thought she would have pulled a knife on me or something. She just followed where ever I took her. We both landed in the heart of the worst place in America.

Anyone who saw us could have sworn we were together as a couple. And I would have believed them. We stopped for ice cream, saw the movie characters outside the Los Konoha Theater, and walked through the park. For some reason I didn't want to end this trip I had with her. But I had to get down to busy with her now.

"I called you out here so we could talk" I stopped and she looked at me.

During the walk, Hinata pulled sunglasses out of the pocket of her shirt. Either from the rays of the sun or she didn't want me to read her eyes.

"I just wanted to say sorry for calling you weird" I told her. I felt so much better now.

Hinata continued to stare. Not saying a word or made it look like she wasn't interested in me at all.

She once again nodded and walked back from the direction we started in.

I was shocked. Surely anyone else would have just said something like its ok or go to hell. But yet nothing. Was she mute or something?

I started to run after and caught up to her quickly.

"You ok?" I asked her.

Hinata said nothing and continued to walk forward.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" I tried to be polite but she was making it difficult.

Hinata was now a little in front of me. But someone spoke up. "No"

I stopped, she spoke.

It was just a simple no, but I finally heard her voice. It was faint but stern like a mother telling their child to behave.

I wasn't paying any attention until I found Hinata out of my sight completely. Moves fast for a small girl.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of people wearing the same color shirts and bandanas parked across the street from where I was. I decided not to stick around for the gang fight that would happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konopton**

I got home later then I expected, it was 11:30 at night and I was tired as hell from all the walking I did to get home. Thank the lord my mom wasn't home because she would have made me meditate with her for hours on end as a punishment.

Now, I had better stuff to think about like how Hinata actually talked to me. She never talks to anybody. Which is odd, but at least we were making progress. I knew I could count on old man's advice. So far I dented the shield that Hinata was trapped in, now I just had to penetrate it. . . .

**Well that's the second chapter of this story. Sorry it took me so long but I had been busy with my research project and other crap I had to do. I won't be able to get any writing done this break either so that sucks too. But oh well. The romance will come later if anyone is wondering.**

**Konopton is a parody off of Los Angeles County's Compton**

**Next chapter will be in Hinata's POV**

**Next chapter – Flowing**

**Read to find out**


	3. Flowing

**A lot of people are really liking the story. So I'm doing another chapter and probably make another youtube video because it's been a while since. After that I will work on Living Together again. But I'm also starting to get into this story, so I'm making this chapter longer to keep you guys satisfied for the time being.**

**REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER TWO!!**

**Syn'ri -**The onlt thing I really would like for you to do with the story is make the chapters longer. Everything else is great.

-**Thanks for the review. I try to make the chapters bigger I just run out of ideas during the middle of writing. Sad face. But I will try to make this chapter longer. Happy face.**

**Rose Tiger - **I know that hinata was upset with Naruto calling her weird, but she didn't have to ignor him like that. Please keep going. I want to know what happens next.

**- Thanks for the review. Like Naruto said in the last chapter. Everyone has a reason, and that reason will be explained later. But I don't want to spoil the rest of the story.**

**kally-kal - **Great chapter! Update soon!

**Thanks for the review :D**

**SRTONGSIDE - **Well another great chapter yay! Lol  
I was actually going to say it would be great if there was a perspective coming from Hinata, but I guess there's no need to put the idea forward  
And its so pain statically obvious that Hinata is head over heels for Naruto lol!  
Anyways post another chapter when you can sure it will be great,  
Cya

STRONGSIDE x

**Don't worry about Hinata's perspective because this is the chapter. Yay. Problem is, this chapter will be kind of dark especially from her perspective but don't worry because I have the future planned for this story to have a happy ending. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.**

**Xx Anti NaruxSaku xX - **oh boy this is good update now!

**Thanks for the review :D**

**I'm making a chapter at the end for the alerters and favoriters because I want to save some room for the story. **

**So anyway . . . **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, but I wish I did. Also I don't own the song either. Who wouldn't?**

**Chapter Three**

**Flowing**

_Along the way to close my eyes  
I lost where I was going  
The more it will spin the more that I try  
To stop my mind flowing  
Away away  
To all that I despise  
Along the way to close my eyes_

_-311_

Hinata's POV

The normally light blue colored room was dyed red from the blood red sun rising from the east kissing the Westside. Telling the citizens, workers, gangbangers, and homeless a new day was on its way. People mostly miss this color of the sun because normally people are asleep at 5:00 in the morning. For me, I always sit on the edge of my bed staring at my clock to hit 5:02. A lot people would find that odd, but it was a very important part of my day.

When the clock struck 02 I was on my feet to the wall that held a calendar.

October 18th.

I took the small razor from the top of my dresser and cut the tip of my index finger. Blood oozed from my cut down to the web of my fingers. I carefully pressed my bloody finger against the 18 on the calendar and slowly wiped it down in a diagonal. Crossing the box off.

1,381 days since I have been here. How I lasted this long was a huge surprise to my account.

I walked to my door that led to my small patio attached to my room. I stared out in the distance. Living in this part of Los Konoha had some good in it. No crime or drive bys. This place has bars, small casinos and closely to the left of us was Downtown Los Konoha herself. Beautiful place where people could call it home, but to me it wasn't home . . .

My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm 16 years old soon to be 17, I have the long black hair of my mother, lavender eyes from my father, I am the exact copy of my mother. I'm short for someone my age, I have a grade point average of 5.0, I am the outcast of the school, I have been playing guitar for four years, and I no longer live with my family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

30 minutes later I was showered and dressed in a light navy blue shirt under a black unbuttoned short-sleeve shirt. With my faded jeans and black falling apart converse shoes. Out dated I know, but I don't really give a shit what people thought of me.

I grabbed my backpack with my car keys and was out the door at 5:42.

The drive from the house to school was weird for me because you don't know what to expect. **A/N Recognize this speech :D**

Drunks walking down the street too intoxicated to drive their cars. Drug dealers in the alley ways waiting for customers to arrive and make business. I always thought what it would be like to be in that type of situation but I brushed the idea off. And also some wannbe gangster boys on the corner trying to act tough but are really scared little kittens if faced by a real gangster.

Pitiful world we live in. But generations can not be role models for the others. There will always be corruption in the world no matter what.

I felt the car give a slight bump over the railroad separating my town from the rest of Los Konoha. This was where I hated the most. Gang violence, fear of getting shot, and drug dealers come out of the alleys to sell drugs.

When I parked in my normal parking spot, I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

Something I always hated to do, but it became a habit of mine since I was a kid. There faces appeared in my memories of them. Their touch, warmth, and voices were a crystal clear image burned in my head. Stained you would call it. They would never go away.

I looked at the clock on my radio and saw it was 6:05.

"I could get in a hour of practice before school starts." I told myself.

I took my keys out of the ignition and climbed out the car. And made my way to the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**School**

I hated school, it was all too easy for me and boring as hell. The only thing I enjoyed was band. I skipped some classes and went to the band room to practice my guitar. No one bothered me there; it was my own home away from the house.

When I became close to the room, I heard a loud noise.

Who would be in the band room this early besides me?

I walked up to the door and peered though the small window to find the boy who seemed to have been following me around for the past two days. Naruto Uzumaki.

He was set up in the back on the band drummer's drum kit. I watched him play the instrument with great control and rhythm. Obviously he should be good, Naruto is part of the drum line in school, and the only one good on the whole line.

I opened the door and walked in. Naruto's head shot up and face became instantly nervous.

"Whoa hey-"he yelped falling backwards off the small stool he sat on.

"Why was he so nervous?" I asked myself.

Naruto recovered quickly and stood up brushing himself off. He looked up at me and laughed.

"Sorry about that" His tenor voice called to me.

I stared at him. No one talks to me, yet he doesn't even know me and he treats me like I exist. Sure he gives negative comments, but at least he treats me as though I'm there.

Naruto walked from behind the drum and up to me.

I became nervous, wondering why he is coming near me.

"So what are you doing here this morning?" He asked me with a smile.

I was shocked, I ignore him and he acts like nothing happened. Just plain creepy.

He stood there looking at me, waiting for me to answer. Knowing the type of person Naruto is, he would stand there all day until someone gave him an answer.

"J-Just looking f-for my instrument" I stuttered.

I mentally smacked myself. Stuttering? What's the matter with me? Since when do I stutter, I have not done that since I was a kid.

"You ok?" he asked me.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing" I told him.

His face filled with worry.

"You don't look to good" he placed his hand on my forehead trying to feel my temperature.

His hand was warm compared to my cold skin, and I jerked away as soon as his hand met my skin.

I was panicking he was getting to close to me. I had to get out of here now!

I darted out of the room quickly making sharp turns at every corner. And finally hid in the girl's bathroom on the third floor.

What does Uzumaki want from me? Why is he even talking to me? I should have never turned my head to even look at him from the start.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Physics**

Why did she run? I asked myself.

I was trying to be nice to her, and then she took off running. I sighed, this was going to be harder then I thought. Yesterday she seemed calm around me, and now she is freaking out.

Well maybe I can talk to her during first period.

I walked into the room and looked to her seat.

Empty.

Is she skipping class to avoid me? What kind of excuse is that?

I couldn't do anything now; I would have to find her at lunch. I walked to my seat and sat down awaiting my boring lecture of science.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Lunch**

I walked to my usual table in the cafeteria and sat down while taking out my music sheets. Lunch was one of my favorite times of the day, where I could be left in peace for 30 minutes. Also Naruto wasn't in the same lunch as me, so I didn't have to worry about him either.

I tapped my foot trying to get the beat down for my song, but was having some difficulty. When I felt someone's presence behind me.

I turned and saw none other than Naruto.

I was shocked. He was stalking me now?

"Hey" he called to me.

"We are in the same lunch?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" he chuckled at me.

Great what next.

"Mind if I sit down" Naruto asked me politely.

"S-Sure" I told him.

He took a seat right next to me and looked at me. What was with this guy?

"Do you want something?" I asked him.

"No I just wanted to talk" Naruto told me with a nervous smile.

I gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"I don't know, because I think we got off on the wrong foot a few days ago and I want to start over" Naruto explained.

"We have known each other since the 7th grade" I told him.

Naruto was taking back by this. Yes we have known each other but never talked. That's what probably got him.

"Which is exactly why I wanted to talk, you know. We are both juniors and we only have like 1 year left of school, not counting this year." He told me.

"So" I raised my eyebrow.

"Maybe we could become friends, I guess" he finally spit it out.

"We barely talk, or hang out. You and your asshole friends have picked on me for 4 years. And out of the blue you want to be friends" I raised my voice at him.

"Uh yeah." Naruto said to me.

I had no words to say. This was humiliating especially to him.

I gathered my things and left the table. Now I regretted turning my head at him. I should have just kept it down and kept writing. Maybe it was from hitting him in the balls in gym. That was the mistake, if I just swallowed my pride I would have been left alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Friday, end of the day**

It was the end of the week. Thank God it's Friday. For a number of reasons. One, no school for two days. Two, so many hours of practicing on my guitar. And three, I had to work a lot during the weekend as a bus girl at a friend's bar. I didn't get paid, but they gave me free drinks so I couldn't complain.

But I had my backpack around my shoulders, guitar case in hand. And I was on my way to my car.

I was always the last person out of the parking lot, but sometimes there would be some cars left like kids from sports or other after school activities.

When I got to my car I heard some voices from the front of the school. I turned and saw Sasuke's gang. Shikamaru lying on the ground probably sleeping. Kankuro smoking a joint. Sasuke making a joint. And Kiba was yelling at Naruto, who looked like he could give a shit.

Naruto's attention quickly turned at me and back into space.

I looked at him. But just for a spilt second and unlocked my car door. I didn't understand what was with him lately.

I got into my car and drove away back to the house. With a lot of thoughts flowing in my head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Night**

I sat at the dinner table, playing with my food. Mash potatoes, corn, and nice roasted chicken. Problem was I had too much on my damn mind to eat anything.

My foster parents had a small chat about their day bored me, so I didn't pay any attention to it. Until I heard my name.

"Hinata" my foster father called to me.

I picked my head up from the food and looked up at him.

"What's the deal with you lately?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I answered him.

"You have been skipping your first period class for 3 days now and frankly I am a bit nervous" He crossed his arms.

I had a reason, but saying because a guy is stalking me wouldn't do well for the both of us.

"I just didn't feel like going to class, that's all" I told him.

"That's a terrible excuse Hinata" He scolded me.

I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Hinata, you have been acting different lately. Is something the matter?" Now it was my foster mother's turn to speak.

"No nothing is" I grinded my teeth.

"You have been spending too much time in your room, and you're coming home later from school." She continued.

"I SAID THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG" I yelled and shoved the food into the middle of the table.

"Hinata come back here" My foster father commanded.

"No" I yelled back.

I quickly grabbed my keys off the counter and ran to my car outside. This was a normal routine of this house. Whenever I show any form of suspicion they have to start this crap.

I rammed my keys in the ignition and sped out of that street.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**South Central, Los Konoha**

I drove around Los Konoha, not even thinking. I didn't even realize that I ended up in the most dangerous part of the city. South Central. The Gang Hang. City of the OG's. Great I'm probably going to get shot or raped now that I'm here.

I drove around giving myself a tour of the place. It was disturbing and scary from what I saw. Drug dealers making and selling their shit on corners, from cars, and on peoples own lawns. Prostitutes getting picked up and getting dropped off sometimes all beaten up. On other corners people would be huddled around a garbage can on fire.

Though it was a bad idea, I rolled my window down a little to hear what was outside.

I heard gun shots, police sirens, children crying for their lost relative, and tires screening away in the distance. This place was just a war zone of corruption and I was in the middle of it.

I was a little hungry so I stopped at a local dinner for something quick. I parked my car and across the street was a gang smoking up a storm and showing each other their guns. Making me _really_ nervous.

When I walked into the diner and took a small table away from the windows. Being in this neighborhood made me thankful for living in Konomerce.

A red haired waitress walked up to the table I was at.

"Hello, my name is Kushina. I am your waiter. How may I help you? She said with a huge smile.

"Um yeah, may I have a small waffle with tea please?" I ordered from the menu.

"Yes ma'm" She smiled again and took the menu away. Then she went behind the counter to place the order in.

I just wanted to get back to the house. But the fosters probably wouldn't be happy with the way I treated them before. I looked at the clock on the wall. 10:30.

They must be really nervous now.

A few minutes later. Miss Kushina appeared again with my food. When it was in front of me I thanked her and dug in.

The food was really good and maybe this diner will be seeing me in the future. Nothing could ruin this moment until I heard some voices entering the diner.

"Mom" the male voice called out.

"Yes Naruto" a woman's voice answered.

My heart stopped. Naruto?

What the hell was he doing here?

I turned my head back to see where he was.

Naruto was talking to the Miss Kushina with Sasuke Uchiha behind him.

Naruto's vision caught me and instantly turned his attention to me.

"Hinata?" he called to me.

I decided to react and turn my body towards him.

"Hi" I said to him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned me.

"Just driving around and was a little hungry" I truthfully answered him.

"Naruto don't be rude." Miss Kushina told him.

"What she shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous" he told her.

I was crushed, though he was right. I don't belong here. I quickly drank my tea and dug in my pockets for money. I didn't even bother for the check; I did the math in my head and placed the money on the table. And walked quickly for the exit.

When I got outside I heard Naruto's voice behind me.

"Why are you here?" He repeated but this time we were alone.

"You shouldn't care" I said to him with venom in my tone.

"I'm trying to help you out. People get killed here all the time and I don't want that happening to you." Naruto said with a caring voice.

"It doesn't matter" I told him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned me.

"It doesn't matter because you can scream and cry all you want. No one can help you. Take this neighborhood for example you walk through an alleyway there is a 50% chance of getting raped by some gangster. And they can scream for help all they want and no one will step up to be a hero and save them." I explained to Naruto.

"I don't get what you mean?" He sadly told me.

"Forget it" I waved him away. And started towards the parking lot.

When I got there, the gangsters from earlier were there waiting by my car.

_Shit _I cursed in my head.

"Hey look at this girl" one pointed me out.

"She looks nice" Another one called out.

The 5 of them began to walk and circle around me. Ironic how I tell Naruto about this type of situation happening to anyone and it happens to me. When will I learn to keep my big mouth shut?

"Looks like we are going to have fun tonight" the one behind me said.

I was in deep shit, and there was no way out.

I squeezed my eyes shut to wait until it was all over. Yet nothing came.

I opened them to seeing all the gangbangers on the ground. I turned and Naruto was finishing the last of them off.

He threw the man to the ground and looked up at me. Our eyes locked again, this time I didn't feel like I wanted to run away from him. But stand next to him.

"Why?" I asked him. Anyone else would have walked right by as though they saw nothing.

"I told you I want to be your friend" he addressed to me softly.

He did this just to be my friend, creepy and unknown. Maybe I could be his friend.

"I guess I could give you a chance. I will talk to you tomorrow at the band room" I told him.

I got in my car and drove away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konomerce**

I drove up into the driveway and got out.

I felt so much better after being around him. Why was I feeling this way around him? But I gave him my word, wouldn't want more drama for lying now.

I closed the door to my room and laid on my bed.

Thinking about the last week, it changed my life so quickly. At first I hated everyone around me. Now I'm getting the idea of letting another person in my life.

As I began to close my eyes I became lost in my thoughts while going into my sleep. But my head began to spin from the clunk of memories stuck in my head and I did what my mother told me to do as a child to go to sleep. To just stop my mind flowing to every thing I despised. Then I closed my eyes and sleep overcame me . . .

**So that's the end of chapter 3. Sorry it took me forever ****to write this chapter. During the weekend I will make one youtube video and then write two chapters of Living Together. I hope you all liked the chapter too. **

**Next chapter **

**Freak on a Leash**

**Read to find out.**


	4. Warning

**Sorry it took me so long to get the chapter out. I have been very busy lately with school and all. But at least I found some time to work right?**

**Last chapter was mostly in Hinata's POV, in this chapter it will switch between Naruto and Hinata.**

**Reviews from last chapter**

**Rose Tiger - **Its about time they made up! When will the romance start?

**- Lol thanks for the review, the romance will start later. This is a building relationship in a few chapters they will have their first date. Hopefully everyone can wait for the romance.**

**Syn'ri - **I am happy Hinata is being less difficult. I almost wanted to slap her. Almost.

**- Funny review, sorry for making Hinata the way she is but she has a reason which will be explained in a few chapters.**

**Xx Anti NaruxSaku xX - **hellz yeah the plot is developing now! Haha NARUTO to the rescue. I am going to attempt the most RANDOM review EVER! Ok so it was really good although I think Hinata's POV at the begining could have been a little more detailed with some explanation for the blood. I like Pancakes and I had them for dinner. This is a good story and it reminded me of cookies and now I can't wait to read more and I think I'm going to eat a cookie now. Update soon!! You better or I'll castrate you even if your a girl haha lol ok

-**Thank you for the positive and random review. I had Hinata's POV less detailed for a reason because I didn't want to spoil the rest of the story. Don't worry it's suppose to be like that. I will have like two pages in a chapter basically about her past and why she does it. I had pancakes for breakfast. This story reminds me of pudding for some reason . . . yeah that was like an ADD moment right there. Castrate? Lol**

**Maki-Zushi- **This is a good story! Hurry with the next!

**-Thank you for the review. Happy face**

**STRONGSIDE- **YAY BABY! Big chapie lol  
Sorry, had lots of sugar, and other stuff...hehehe

Well what can i say another great chapter, and i told you it was gunner get big real fast, and look what's Happened, its gotten HUGE! Lol

So yeah this is one BIG insight into Hinata wired, funny, strange life and what's with the calendar, wow strange, but I don't mind, am kinda dark person myself, but hey who gives a flying **!... and a half.

Keep writing cant wait for chapter 4 know it will be good, always is.

RANT:  
Oh and one more thing, you cant just tell him to make the chapters longer, its just stupid, it like tell a 1 year old baby to talk probably, the **, i mean really, honestly. Tell you what you write one half and he'll write the, BETTER HALF, there bobs your uncle, its now longer.

Lol anyways great chapter update when you can CYA!

STONGSIDE x

**-Thanks for the long review. Happy face. It will get huger then it is now. Again sorry for the lack of detailing but I have a reason for that. If I said why there would be no point of writing the story anymore. So I have many reasons why last chapter turned out the way it did. Hopefully this chapter will be good, if its not. I will burn wood for pleasure. And about the long chapter thing. I suck at writing chapters. I will plan to make long chapters and begin to lose interest half way through so that's why some chapters are short others are long . . . in my other stories. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, I LOVE RESPONDING TO THEM. HAPPY FACE**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the song featured in the chapter. They both belong to their rightful creators. **

**Chapter Four **

**Warning**

_Based off of Green Day's song Warning_

Naruto's POV

I woke up with a smile for the first time in like ever. What was wrong with me? She was just some girl I happen to call weird. I called girls annoying, sluts, and bitches and I never felt one ounce of guilt. Yet I call Hinata weird and I fall to my knees begging for her forgiveness. Very odd. There was something wrong with me.

I got up to shower, when I realized something.

Today was Saturday, yet Hinata wanted to meet me in the band room on a weekend. That was scary. Going to school on a weekend, that's something I would never expect from myself. But to meet her I would go to detention a thousand times if it meant spending time with her.

I sighed. "Hormones" As I turned the shower to cold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata's POV

I found myself staring at the wall again, like most weekend mornings. My finger oozed with blood from the razor and my calendar marked with flesh blood. My fosters never knew about the blood thing, they always thought I was using the red marker on my desk. I couldn't blame them, how could anyone notice light scars on my index finger. Unless they would check my hands everyday, but they were cool enough to try and trust me.

I remembered last night how I had promised Naruto Uzumaki to meet me in the band room today. What a mistake. Nothing good would come of it. We were both opposites, he fails in every he tries, I succeed in everything. He has a loving family I don't. He can talk to people without a care while I can't.

But still you don't know something till you try it. Like trying drugs or alcohol or even sex.

There was a knock on my door.

"Hinata are you up yet?" My foster mother's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I was just getting dressed" I lied smoothly. As a child I thought lying to your mother was the worst sin you could pull. But I found, when you do it to someone who was not your mother it was easy and didn't matter.

"Well ok, come down stairs I made breakfast" she finished and soon I heard footsteps fade away down the stairs.

Sometimes I think with the way I treat my fosters, they would have thrown me in a mental home by now. Now I really wouldn't care, my life was over. It wasn't going to get better. So basically until I get kicked out of this house, graduate, or get shot in Los Konoha. I should just . . .

Live without warning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Los Konoha High School, band room 12:45**

I was nervous. I walked around the room trying to calm myself and it wasn't working. What if she did something like knife me or kicks the crap out of me. No Hinata wasn't that type of person, or was she? I didn't know what was going on around me until I heard a door close behind me.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Hinata called from behind me.

Today her eyes were less baggy and her glasses hung slightly down her face. Her type of clothes were the same from the day before. She really needs to think about changing her wardrobe.

My eyes wandered her body, while she stared at me.

"Are you looking at my boobs?" She asked me.

She caught me off guard. "U-Um no" I stuttered.

Hinata's eyes didn't leave mine; her brows frowned right at me. "Is something the matter?" I asked her.

That was it; I was going to get knifed in the school.

"I'm warning you now, do that again and I will shove your head straight up your ass." She warned me.

"Is that a friendly remark?" I chuckled nervously.

"No, now what did you want to do?" Hinata asked seriously.

"Um we could walk around and talk in downtown" I suggested.

"Fuck that, I have a car. Come on" she began to walk out.

"This is going to be a long day" I sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Outside**

"What a pig" I said to myself.

I couldn't believe he was checking me out. What was so interesting about me?

I made it to my car and got in waiting for Naruto to catch up.

Maybe this was a mistake, getting close to a gangster was probably the worst thing you could possibly do in your life.

The passenger side door opened and Naruto hopped in.

"Wow messy car." He said checking out my car, he was mostly looking at all the paper scattered on the floor.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"I don't know somewhere other then here." I answered him.

"You want to head down to Santa Konoha for the day." He asked.

"Whatever" I replied and put the car in drive and drove off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

We pulled into a parking lot of the Santa Konoha beach. It was brighter, cheerful, and better looking people compared to the dark, dangerous, gang invested South Central.

I looked in the backseat to see Hinata's guitar case laying there.

"Do you always have your guitar with you?" I laughed lightly.

"What's it to you?" She snapped.

"Sorry, but I just think your guitar skills are awesome." I said to her.

Hinata lightened up a little.

"It calms me" she answered.

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of" I told her.

Hinata sighed.

"Can I hear you play it?" I asked her.

"Maybe later, I will bring it along though" she said grabbing the case and exited from the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

We both walked down the beautiful beaches, nudged through the crowded boardwalks, and ate a lot of good ice cream.

It probably was one of the best afternoons I had in a long time. Next to the first drunk experience or my first Los Konoha baseball game. Time went by so quickly from arriving at 1 and eating our 6th round of ice cream at 6:30.

We stopped to eat our ice cream on a ledge on the edge of the rides boardwalk and the twilights of the beaches. Naruto and I talked just not that much; the only things we talked about were really about music. I found that he loved to listen to rock music, but could rap like a pro. And he could back himself up with that fact. I learned he had no clue what he wanted to do after high school. I told him, a lot of people are like that and most of them find out what they want to do years after graduation.

And we watched the sun disappear under the horizon.

"Where does the sun go, Hinata?" Naruto asked me when he was licking his ice cream.

"It rises in New Zealand and Japan." I told him.

"Weird, but makes sense." He laughed while taking a huge bite out of his ice cream.

Naruto yelped and grabbed his head. "BRAINFREEZE"

I giggled. "Place your tongue on the roof of your mouth."

I didn't have x-ray vision so I couldn't tell if Naruto was following my advice. But a few seconds later he said. "Wow that really does help." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was such a child. Maybe because of the people in his life, he became the person he is now.

"Hinata?" I heard him say.

"Hm" I answered him.

"I know your probably going to reject this idea but do you think you could play your guitar?" he shyly asked.

I blushed. I never played in front of anyone. Well when my foster father taught me, he watched me to check my scales but that was it.

But I nodded and took my guitar out of my case. It was a Taylor 210ce acoustic guitar, which I got when I started playing.

Quickly tuned it to G, and pulled a pick from my pocket.

I took a deep breath and slowly began to strum my pick against the metal strings.

Slowly I started the tune with quick yet slow strumming to give it a jazz like sound. This was the first song I wrote when I started to play. I was sick that day and needed to pass the time.

It was a slow song, mostly about pain and the blues. Being a guitar player you had to practice any type of music you could possibly get your hands on.

Naruto looked at my hands with a confused look. Then searched his back pocket for something.

"Mind if I jam along?" He asked and pulled out his drum sticks.

I nodded and went back to playing. I didn't know anything about Naruto's style of drumming, or how good his timing was. But I would find out in a second.

While I was thinking, I hadn't noticed Naruto pulled over some trash cans and buckets.

"Easier this way" he told me.

He then began to tap the metal can lightly. Getting a small ring from it. Then with his right foot he tapped one bucket as though it was a kicker drum.

With in seconds, he was in beat with my guitar playing. I never written a drum part for the song, but it sounded right with his playing. It was the right chemistry for this song, the beat of the drums matched perfectly with the rhythm of the guitar. Music was like a drug for me, hearing it perfectly sent me in my own little world.

Soon as time past, the lamps were lit around us; the amusement part was all bright from different color shadings, more people were on the boardwalk, shops were crowed with tourists.

Me and Naruto didn't stop playing, and if I would have known people were going to stop and stare at us. I would have packed up and left.

But all good things had to come to an end, so I began to rap up the song by slowing down the rhythm. Naruto got the hint, and began to slow down also. Then at the same time we stopped, sending cheering and clapping through our small little crowd.

We both smirked and cleaned up our area and took off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Parking lot in South Central**

"You were really good back there" I told her while taking a sip of my beer.

"You were not to bad yourself" Hinata said to me.

It turned out, some people tipped us, so we used the money to buy some beer and razzles. We parked in an empty lot, rolled our windows down and celebrated a little.

I was totally surprised that she drank alcohol. But she told me she worked at a friends bar as a bus girl and they slipped her some beer when her parents weren't looking. It was pretty cool, and sneaky.

"So when did you start playing guitar?" I asked her.

"Uh, I started playing when I was 12" She looked like she was having a hard time concentrating but it was probably the booze.

"What about you, when did you get so good on the drums?" Hinata asked me.

"Um, I started playing drums in like . . ." Now I was having a hard time remembering.

"In like 5th grade"

"Impressive, interest in young minds" Hinata took a sip.

"Nah, I was still pissed about the death of my dad; like I was getting into to many fights that Sasuke couldn't get me out of. And my family therapist told my mom I had to take my anger out on something in a positive way. Which turned out to the drums" I told her.

"Its hard losing someone isn't it" Hinata sadly said.

"You can say that again." I told her while shoving candy in my mouth.

It was silent very unusual in South Central, but of course it was broken by gun shots and then sirens.

"Like a jungle down here" Hinata said.

"It's worse" I told her.

"Have you ever been in trouble with the law?" Hinata said listening to the sirens in the distance.

"Hell yeah, I have been in trouble for drug possession, trespassing, assault but I got off of that one by saying it was self defense." I said without evening thinking.

"Drug possession?" she smirked.

I panicked, I didn't do drugs. "No! I was holding them for Sasuke" I yelped.

Hinata gave a slight giggle. "Yeah, I got in trouble for breaking curfew, and when I took my depressant pills to school accidentally."

"Oh so we got a little law breaker on our hands." I laughed.

She soon joined me and we were both laughing hysterically.

"Damn, I haven't laughed that hard in years." Hinata said trying to calm herself.

"Me either" I chuckled.

"Man, what time is it?" I asked randomly.

"Its 11:50" Hinata answered me.

"Holy shit, are you telling me, that we have been sitting in this liquor smelling, crappy parking lot for nearly 5 hours." I was shocked. I didn't realize that time flew by when I was with her.

"Man, they are going to be pissed" I heard Hinata say.

"Your parents don't like you out by yourself late at night" I guessed.

"Yup, that and I don't have my cell phone so they can't call" she said.

"Maybe you should go home" I told her.

"Yeah maybe . . ." she paused and ran her hand through her hair. "I shouldn't have drank that beer"

"You ok" I asked her with concern.

"Yeah I should be fine for the ride home. Do you need a ride?" she asked me.

"No I'm risking your safety on just having you on the edge of this area. I don't want you any where near my neighborhood." It was the truth.

"I don't want you walking home by yourself in the dark" Hinata moaned while leaning on the car door.

"Hinata it's just-"she cut me off.

"Look I will be fine, I know the drill. Locks locked, windows up. And don't make eye contact with outsiders." Hinata said starting up the car.

"Alright" was all I said and we were off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

"Thanks for the ride home" I told her.

"No problem" Hinata yawned.

"So am I the one that has to say it?" I chuckled.

"Say what?" Hinata asked.

"We are friends aren't we?" I said.

Hinata smirked weakly. "I guess"

I began to get out of the car, when Hinata called out.

"Hey wait, take this" Hinata handed one of the papers from the floor. "It's a music sheet for that song we played earlier. Write your own part to it and we can play it together sometime."

I took it with a smile. "Hinata this is the beginning of a beautiful yet not awkward friendship" I laughed.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "See ya" Hinata pulled away quickly.

"Weird girl" I said playfully.

I walked into my dark house. My mom was probably passed out from working too much. It was confirmed when I heard her snores from her bed.

I learned a lot of new things about Hinata like she also loved all types of rock music.

She couldn't rap like me, but she was into poetry which was like rap expect more girly. And like me, she had no idea what she wanted to do after school either. We were more in common then I thought.

When I got to my room, I placed Hinata's music sheet on my decaying desk. And threw my shirt and pants to the ground leaving me in only boxers. I was too tired to do anything else but sleep. So I threw myself onto the bed and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Konomerce **

It took me longer to get home then I thought. One because I was buzzed and drove slowly, and two I didn't feel like going home. Being with Naruto felt more right then living here.

I jammed my house keys into the slot and opened up slowly checking around to see if the fosters were still up.

It was pitch black and I knew I was home free.

I closed the door quietly and quickly ran to my room. When I opened my room door I found my foster mother waiting for me.

"You were out late" she said to me.

"I know I was out late" I said like a child trying to get out of being punished.

"You know you could have called" She said in a worried tone.

"I didn't have my phone" I told her.

"Don't you think I know that? Dammit Hinata, you know how we worry when you disappear for hours on end and come back late at night" Her voice broke.

"I know I'm sorry, the time just slipped by" I honestly told her.

"Please don't let it become a permanent habit, will you promise me" Her eyes held concern.

I pitied this woman so much. Having me as a foster kid was the worst thing for a parent.

"I promise" I lied.

She sighed and got up and began to walk out of the room when she stopped.

"Hinata have you been drinking?" She caught me.

"No" I lied again.

"I smell it right on you and on your breath" Her heart was definitely breaking.

I swore under my breath.

"That's what I thought; tomorrow we are having a talk. For now go to sleep" she angrily said and left the room, lightly slamming the door.

I changed into a t-shit and gym shorts. I didn't like sleeping with long pants because it got too hot. And placed my glasses on my night stand.

I didn't want to sleep; I wanted to see him again. But he was probably past out now.

But tomorrow hopefully he would be home, now that I knew where he lived. Today was a good day because I lived without any warning of my consequences.

I wonder what kind of music me and him can produce . . .

**There you guys go. Chapter 4, probably one of my favorite chapters so far because I was really into it. So it's the start of the romance as you guys can see. If you guys want something in the story, just request and I will try to fit it in. Like if you guys want Hinata to eat cookies for some odd reason, I will make her eat cookies. Because in this story anything can happen. As long as I find it appropriate and fits with in modern times. Yes I'm just that evil. Hopefully I can update soon, maybe this weekend I don't know. Because once again school is biting me in the ass.**

**So yeah. PEACE OUT.**

**Next chapter **

**Straight Out of Line**

**Read to find out.**


	5. Price to Play

**Sup guys I'm back and writing chapter five. Last chapter did awesome from my point of view but whatever it's all about making people happy. :D**

**Also if anyone is wondering why in the previews for the new chapters. I sometimes leave notes on what I do for the next chapter. Those are just rough drafts and possibly won't make it in the final cut in the story. So I didn't want anyone to get confused. **

**REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER**

**Rose Tiger- **Wow. I didn't think that Hinata would drink and Naruto to hold drugs. As long as he doesn't use them. Please keep going.

**-Thank you for the review. Yeah I was unsure whether or not to put Hinata drinking in the story, but I in the end I was like, what the hell and I added it in. And don't worry about Naruto doing drugs in the story he isn't that dense. **

**kally-kal - **Nice chapter! Update soon!

**-Thank you for the review. And I will be writing at least two more chapters before going back to my other stories.**

**ChiodosDarling429- **i lyk how ur taking things slow for the romance to come it instead of just jumping into it, its more realistic tht way anyways.  
:D also, i lyk the relationship between them rite now, having a few beers, wat a beautiful friendship. lol  
anyway, keep up the good work. hope u update soon :)

**Yeah I like stories that take time for relationships to grow not just have two people standing in the rain and finding out their feelings there and start like having heated lime right in the street its too odd for me. Thanks for the review**

**NHS Chica-**I'm liking how the plot is turning out. I haven't seen a good highschool/gang Naruto fic in a while. I can't wait for the next chapters to com eout keep up the good work!! X3!

NHS Chica

­**Thanks for the review. I hope I can keep the plot together I tend to get off topic a lot. It feels good hearing nice stuff about my work. **

**hyuuga's pale rose -**this story is so freaking awesome :D the tension between naruto and hinata in the first couple chapters was great! i love it! can't wait for next chapter!

**Thanks for much. :D Hopefully I don't screw up and make the story bad. And if my math doesn't suck the next chapter will be Naruto and Hinata go on their first date. Spoiler crap I just spoiled a surprise. Oh well, everyone was bound to find out sooner or later. Stopping my rant there, again thanks for the review.**

**Xx Anti NaruxSaku xX - **ah that is awesome and i dunno if you realize it but the last line of this chap. Oh my god I can make like so many perverted jokes out of that. It sounds so perverted in general lol. I really liked this chappie cuz finally naruxhina is developing. I cannot wait until you actually explain their pasts. Anyway great chappie and update soon.  
p.s.: Obviously I'm not sugar high cuz this isn't random.

**Thanks for the review. I actually didn't realize that. I didn't really mean to put that as the last sentence to the chapter. But it was late and I wanted to go to bed so I just slapped on a sentence that I thought in my sleepy haze would finish the chapter. Now that I look at it, it does sound perverted about it. Don't worry from here on out its Naruhina. **

**STRONGSIDE - **You will have to excuse my spelling as my word correcting tools are...well gone so please do bare with me.  
Well what can i say what a god awful chapter i mean come on...  
nah am screwing with you lol  
What i 'can' say is that is another great chapter well which one isnt.  
Now this is what we have been waiting for a good chat to chat...while ** lol  
and i agrea that the last line is a bit perverted.  
and has anyone noticed that in the anime hinata has a world class vision that can see through * walls, in here she needs glasses,ironic ist it  
Also is this gunner have a ittle lemon in it cause that would be brill, well that is if you have a mind like me...heheheheheh  
so until next time, same big words, same site, good night everyone, your review for this even

STRONGSIDE x lol

**GOD YOU SCARED ME AT FIRST. But lol. Thanks for the funny review. Yeah Hinata's glasses fit in the plot because they have to do with her past they will be explained soon. Yes there probably will be a lemon, defiantly a lime. Hopefully it won't suck.**

**Maki-Zushi- **Great chapter!~

**That's for the review. :D**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITING. MEANS A LOT.**

**Anyway let's just cut to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto)**.**or the song listed in the story. They belong to their rightful creators and companies.**

**Chapter Five**

**Price to Play**

_Based off the Staind's Price to Play_

_Naruto's POV_

I awoke in my bed from the neighbor's dogs barking like mad fools. I hated those dogs I wish they would fucking get rid of them already.

I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I was tired; my time with Hinata yesterday really did a number on me. Yesterday was probably one of the best days I have had in a long time. Since I got messed up in the gang system, my life just went down hill.

But being with her felt . . . right in a sort of way. I just hoped she could see it also.

"Hey asshole, are you dressed yet?" a voice called from my window.

"Look what you did to my shade you dumb shit" I yelled at him.

"Oh stop crying, come on me and Kankuro are hitting up the gas station for a few bucks. And you are coming along" Kiba cocked his grin to the side.

"No I am not" I sighed.

"Fuck man, you keep blowing us off. For once can you fucking go along with the gang like you are suppose to?" Kiba blasted his voice at me.

I hesitated. Sure I went on some robberies and never got caught. But I hated doing them because they always felt wrong every single time.

"Sure fine" I groaned.

"Cool, meet us out in front in 10 and where your fucking mask this time." Kiba told me.

When he was gone, I slammed my window shut and went to go get dressed.

"Today is going to be a hell of a day" I said to myself as I put my shirt on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Konomerce**

I awoke from my bed from a loud noise in the kitchen followed by a yell.

My foster father trying to cook again. I better get up before he starts another kitchen fire.

I looked up at my calendar and then the clock. I was three hours late on marking. This was odd, I never woke up late. In fact I never really sleep either. But I pushed that aside and walked to get the razor.

This little razor was my sharpener for my finger. My blood was my marker. It marked the blood that spilled from my beloved mother and father because of me. Marking was counting each day that I have been under my fosters wing. I slit the skin on my finger open and once again drove it down across the box.

October 22

1,384 days have past since my foster parents took me under their care.

Today there was more blood then usual. It dripped from the calendar into the trash can in front of me. It spread through my hand, like the common cold would spread through children in a school.

I didn't know why but I liked watching my blood. Because it reminded me on how my parents died. How blood poured from their dismantled bodies.

There was a knock and my door opened.

"Hinata are you up yet, you need to get ready for work" My foster mother said but I heard her cut off when she saw me standing there with my bloody hand.

"Hinata what did you do?" She ran over to look at the hand.

I didn't answer her. I was caught. For sure she was getting rid of me now.

"You should be more careful" she said dragging me into the bathroom.

She fixed the cut easily. I hated when she treated me like a child, I'm 16 but she doesn't see that.

"There it's fixed be more careful next time. And get dressed or you will be late for work." She said again patting my shoulder.

I didn't say anything throughout the accident, it was embarrassing enough that she treated me like a child but to put a band aid on my finger pushed it.

I quickly walked to my room and got my clothes together and jumped in the shower real quick. Once I was done I put on my clothes and cleaned off my glasses for the day. I checked my clothes in the mirror then grabbed my fathers green Los Konoha baseball cap. He always loved that stupid thing.

I walked down the stairs seeing my foster mother placing my foster father's breakfast in front of him.

"Hinata where were you yesterday, you never came home" The man said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was out" I simply said.

"You need to give me a better explanation" he said with a stern voice.

"Look I'm going to be late for work I have to go" I grabbed my keys and walked to my car quickly not even looking back at the house.

I wonder what Naruto was doing. Probably something better then going to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

"ALRIGHT THIS IS A HOLD UP PUT EVERYTHING IN THE BAG" Kiba screamed at the poor man.

"Alright man just take it easy. Please put the gun down" the old man begged.

"Then put the money in the fucking bag" Kiba barked at the man.

"Hurry man I think the cops are coming" Kankuro warned him.

Once Kiba had the money, we ran out and jumped in the car and sped off with the cops pulling into the gas station.

"YEAH, GREEN BOMBERS SCORE AGAIN" Kiba yelled with glee.

"Kiba can you keep it down we don't want the whole world to hear that we just robbed a poor old man" I told him.

Kiba challenged my comment by sticking his head out the window and yelled. "HEY EVERYONE WE JUST ROBBED AN OLD MAN"

I ran my hand through my hair. He was definitely going to jail.

"So Naruto where were you yesterday?" Kankuro asked me.

"Yeah you never showed up at Sasuke's house. We must have waited like 10 or 20 seconds before leaving your broke ass" Kiba said.

"That's none of your business Kiba" I yelled at him.

"Chill dude, you know he is high" Kankuro told me.

"Sorry I was just with someone yesterday" I said quietly to Kankuro.

"Wait you were "with someone" Kankuro air quoted.

"Yeah what's with the hands" I asked him.

"Were you doing work?" he asked me.

I just stared at him.

"Was she quiet?"

"Yeah at the beginning but during the middle and end she was a little more louder." I told him honestly.

"Did you buy her a beer afterwards?" he asked me.

"Well we did have some drinks in her car" I told him.

"You did it in her car?" Kankuro said in disbelief.

I continued to stare at him. Why was he making such a big deal out of this?

"Did you wear a condom?" he asked my nervously.

"Why would I do that?" I told him.

"Oh boy you're screwed" he said getting out of the car.

"Why what are you talking about" I followed after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

"Hinata table two needs to be cleaned" a white haired man said while reading an orange book.

"Sure I'm on it" I said going to wipe the table away.

Since I was 14 I worked here just cleaning the tables. It was my punishment for yelling at my fosters. They loved having me there and they felt bad for my punishment. Well the wife of the owner didn't know then, but her husband would sneak me some drinks for the work I did. And so I continued working there getting some free beer, and they did wonders for you.

"Kakashi I thought I told you not to read that book in public" a woman with short brown hair said walking up to him.

"But I'm getting to the good part" he whined.

"You shouldn't be even reading those books." The woman said.

"Why is that Shizune?" Kakashi said putting the book down.

"Because we are married" Shizune said holding up her left hand showing him the ring.

"Well you don't pay attention to me, this is my only pleasure now a days" The white haired man complained.

"That's because you started reading those books that you avoid my pleasure to you" she started waving her fists at him.

I giggled at their antics. They always argued about those stupid perverted books. But from what their friends tell me. Their make up sex is very pathetic.

"Sorry for the yelling Hinata" Shizune turned to me and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Its ok" I said to her.

"Hinata I think your shift is done for today" Kakashi checked the clock.

"Are you guys sure?" I said handing them their apron.

"Yeah business is slow today, and it's a nice day for you to just chill" Shizune took the apron and put under the counter.

I waved to them and walked to my car.

Its only 1 in the afternoon that like gave me the entire day to do whatever I wanted.

Maybe Naruto was home.

I smirked and started my car and headed to South Central.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sasuke's POV_

I sighed walking down the street of Konopton. The worst place in Los Konoha, and I lived in the heart of this place.

"You ok Sasuke?" Shikamaru Nara asked beside me.

"Yeah, I just feel sick today" I told him rubbing my face.

"You need to be walked home?" he asked me some more.

"No, just a small cold I will get over it." I reassured him.

"I wonder where Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro are today." Shikamaru took a drag on his cigarette.

I stopped. "Probably on some fucking robbery" I said with venom.

I truly hated Naruto getting into business with Kiba and Kankuro. Sure I had nothing against Kankuro, the guy was nice but when he gets drunk and high he starts tripping.

And Kiba . . . I don't want Naruto around him period. The guy is a nut, you couldn't blame him either. This parents divorced at a young age, his sister is abusive towards him, his mother is an alcoholic, and growing up in a place like this with a background like that puts you at a disadvantage.

Naruto was different. Yeah he came from a hard background. Father dying, mother working trying to put the kid through school, and trying to dodge bullets for a living does wonders for you. Especially when you actually get hit by a bullet and have it lodged in your right lung.

He didn't have any siblings either, so I looked out for him like a brother. And seeing him make horrible choices in life pisses me off. Like some I have made. Pressuring him to join this fucking life was the worst mistake in my life.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 17 years old. Black hair and eyes. I come from a long family line of war heroes. Drug dealer since the age of 12, I take care of my blind older brother, and I'm the leader of the Green Bombers gang of Konopton.

"Hey Sasuke" a voice yelled.

I turned my head to see Kiba, Kankuro, and Naruto running to me.

"Yo man did you get the goods" Kiba asked him.

"Yeah give me a second" I searched my pockets for the bag.

"Here" I said and he grabbed it greedily and through the money which I caught sloppily.

"Cant you show some respect to Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Um" he pondered for a moment. "No"

"Hey Kiba how bout I smack you on the side of your head" Naruto cut in.

"Oh you think your tough lover boy, why don't you go back to your shanty town and wait for another Woodstock" Kiba mocked him.

Naruto wouldn't take that.

And he didn't when I saw his fist rise.

"Naruto lets go" I ordered him.

"Come on man" he whined.

"Now" I sharpened my voice.

He sighed and walked away with me. It didn't help when I heard Kiba's mocking laugh behind us.

"Just let it go" I told him.

"Its hard man, but I always do. You know one day I'm just going to knock his teeth straight out of his fucking mouth." Naruto acted out the scene.

"Bullshit, just shut up and lets go for a walk." We walked down close to Naruto's house.

And I saw an old green mustang pull up to his house.

"Hey Naruto who is that" I asked him.

I noticed Naruto stopped walking next to me and when I looked up to see his face. I saw pure fright.

"Hinata" I heard him whisper.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

WHY WAS SHE HERE? OF ALL DAYS WHY TODAY. I screamed in my head.

I ran up to her, and she greeted me with a confused face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked more like yelled at her.

"I wanted to see you" she said slowly clearly confused at my attitude.

"You can't be here, it's too dangerous" I told her.

"Naruto, what's she doing here?" Sasuke asked behind me.

"Oh nothing she was just leaving" I tried to push her into her car but she resisted.

"What's your problem?" she questioned me.

"Look you shouldn't be he-"I was cut off.

"Yo wants going on over there" Kiba's voice yelled out.

Shit. If Hinata is caught by the guys we are both screwed.

"What do we have here?" Kankuro's voice said seductively.

"Whoa what's with the chick?" Shikamaru called out.

"Um she is a little lost and me and Sasuke are helping her find her way back to the main road." I lied.

"Bullshit Naruto, she's your bitch isn't she" Kiba stupidly called out.

"Excuse me" Hinata said to him with her hands on her hips.

I saw Kiba gulp a little and backed up.

"How bout I knock your teeth in" Hinata hissed at him.

"I like how this girl thinks" Kankuro laughed.

"Maybe you can join him" she threw at him.

"Hey take it easy, I don't want you to do a PMS on my ass" Kankuro joked.

"That would be enough, for the both of you" Sasuke stood between Hinata and the rest.

"Naruto explain yourself, now" He told me.

My tongue was caught in my throat. I had nothing to say.

"We are waiting" Sasuke edged me on.

I sighed to begin. "Guys this is Hinata. And she is my friend" I told them.

Kiba busted out laughing, Kankuro grinned, Shikamaru smirked a little, and Sasuke sighed.

"Dude your friends with a crazy bitch" Kiba pointed at me.

Hinata gave out a quick breath and quickly ran up and punched Kiba in his stomach. Everyone was shocked seeing her move so quickly and knocking Kiba to the ground. Leaving him gasping for air.

"Holy Shit" Kankuro yelled.

"Damn" Sasuke said quietly.

Shikamaru winced seeing Kiba hit the ground.

"What the hell was that" Kiba gasped.

"Don't mess with me" Hinata warned him.

She leaned close to him, leaving inches between their faces.

"You don't know how destructive I can be" she whispered to him.

Kiba's eyes widened in fear as he watched Hinata stand once more and begin to walk to her car.

She walked past me not giving a look and stepped into her car. I watched her leave silently; I knew I should have said something. But Kiba getting his ass beat by the small girl was something you had to see in a lifetime. Luckily for her, Kiba didn't go after her.

The car backed up and made a quick U-turn and drove off in the direction of leaving Konopton.

"I will get that girl if it's the last thing I do" Kiba yelled into the air.

Sasuke continued to look at me, as I stared where Hinata's car once was.

What am I going to do now?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

I can't believe what I had just done. I haven't done that since I was a child living with my birth family. The memory reminded me to much, and I couldn't stop it from entering my mind . . .

_Flashback _

"_GET BACK HERE" a 9-year old boy yelled._

"_NO" the 8-year old girl screamed back._

_The two children ran around the back yard in the pouring rain, one trying to out run the other. _

_The boy caught the girl easily tackling her to the ground and shoved her face into the mud._

_The girl elbowed the boy's chest sending him off of her. Using this as her advantage she jumped on top of him and began punching his stomach._

"_MOMMY, DADDY. HINATA AND NEJI ARE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER" a 3-year old screamed into the house._

_A woman in her early thirties rushed outside to see why her youngest daughter was screaming. She looked up and saw her daughter and nephew fighting again._

"_Hinata what are you doing?" the woman yelled._

_The yell got the girls attention and she immediately stopped what she was doing and ran up to the woman._

_When the girl got to the back porch, a man appeared and went to the boy's side and helped him into the house._

"_Hinata what were you thinking" the woman said to the child._

_The girl couldn't look in the woman's face._

"_Answer me" the brown-eyed woman said louder._

"_I wanted him to know I was tougher then he was" the black-haired girl said._

_End of flashback_

I grabbed my head feeling the pain of the memory leaving my head. My dear mother. The look in her eyes that day, ripped through my soul like a razor. It was one of my biggest mistakes in my life to hurt my mother. But it shouldn't matter anymore since she no longer breathes on the surface of this world.

What should I do now?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sasuke's POV_

**Next day**

I was shocked when I learned Naruto had befriended the school outcast. He usually kept to himself and the fact that he always picked on her. But people change over time, maybe he finally came to his senses.

Today was next Monday. It has been a full week and all this shit is happening. I drove to school in my old 1970s charger. It was still in good shape, it was a gift from my grandfather to my father, and when he died I drove it.

Adding to the suspense to the day, it was raining. This had to be an omen.

Something bad was going to happen today, I could feel it. I would always get a bad feeling when it rained. Whether it was my parent's death or my brother's illness.

I pulled into the parking lot stepping into the pouring rain. Yup something bad is going to happen today. But as I said before things change, hopefully Naruto and Hinata's friendship survived.

I then started my crusade for another school day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

I ran through the school halls looking for Hinata. I searched every square inch of this school and I still couldn't find her. She wouldn't ditch school would she? Cause if she did that would be total B.A.

I decided to check the band room for the fifth time. I ran down the hall and soon enough I heard her guitar playing.

I smiled. I can talk to her about yesterday.

I looked in the door window and saw her strumming the guitar in the backroom, the lights were dim. Like they would be after school hours.

I opened the door and walked in getting her attention.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I know you're probably still pissed about yesterday, but you must understand why I did it." I told her as a start.

I started talking about why Kiba was an asshole, and that she shouldn't visit my neighborhood without me being with her because of the dangers. I stopped to let it seek in, when she started talking.

"I'm not mad, just confused" Hinata expressed through her tone.

"Why are you confused?" I asked her.

"You say you want to be friends without shame, and then when your friends pop up you act like you don't want to know me. Two days ago was probably one of the best days in my life, I didn't expect the whole opposite the next day." She explained to me.

"Oh" was all I said.

There was a thick silence between us, I was about to speak when I heard warning bell ring.

Hinata sighed and placed her guitar back in its case.

She walked by me, not making eye contact.

"See you in Physics" she whispered.

I nodded and then I heard the door close leaving me in the dimmed room alone. Thinking on what she said.

Was this the price to play to being friends with her?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Physics**

"Ok class, what are the three materials for change of phase?" Mr. Asuma asked the class.

No one raised their hands.

"Come on did anyone read chapters 9 through 20?" he asked the class.

Once again no one raised their hands. There was a cough, but nothing else.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to give you all a pop quiz" The teacher took papers off of his desk.

The population of the class moaned and slammed their heads on their desks for the punishment.

"Come on teach, you give us too much homework" one student complained.

"Yeah, and you give us too much quizzes" a girl student yelled.

"I give you guys a lot of homework because you get time to practice out side the classroom, and because you don't learn outside the class, you must learn from testing." Asuma explained and handed the papers out to each student.

I looked around seeing no one understand the quiz that was placed in front of them.

I turned my head to see Naruto looked stumped also. How hard is this quiz?

I looked down at the first question.

#1. What is the change of phase from liquid to gas?

Well that was easy, I wrote down Evaporation on the paper. I looked at the next question.

#2. What lets heat flow through objects better. Conductors or Insulators.

This was pathetic, I circled conductors. I went through the quiz to quickly. How was this hard, it was like designed for first graders.

I looked over at Naruto's paper, and he had all of his answers blank.

And there were only 10 minutes left of class.

I felt bad especially the way I acted at him yesterday. I carefully snuck my paper over to Naruto, who looked at me with a confused face.

But he got the hint when I refused to look at him.

Growing up, my parents told me cheating will never help you win.

That turned out to be bullshit, seeing a lot of people cheat either in school, or in the media. And they get by easily. **A/N I know that's kind of true, but seriously cheating is for dorks**

Naruto hesitated before I edged it closer to him. He was already doing horrible in this class. He just needs a little boost in the right direction.

He gave in after a few minutes and began to copy some answers down. But what I saw was he wrote some wrong answers down and others right. If my math was right, his score would be at a very low B.

The bell rang, and everyone sighed and handed their work into the box by the door.

I caught him after class by grabbing the back of his t-shirt.

"How come you wrote down some wrong answers" I asked him.

"Mr. Asuma knows I'm stupid, if I get a 100% sitting next to you. Then he will know something is up." He told me.

"Your not stupid" I said to him.

"Hinata there is a lot you don't know about me." Naruto sadly said when he began walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Literature**

I walked into class late, which was pain when I found out the teacher was out and no one sat in their assigned seats. There was only one seat open and that was next to Kiba Inuzuka. He spotted me and cracked a grin. Right there I knew I was screwed.

"Miss can you please take your seat" the small substitute said.

I nodded and took my seat next to the smelly man.

He looked at me, but I blindly looked the other way.

"You think I'm just going to forget what you did?" he slyly said.

I didn't answer.

"But I got to hang it to you that was one hell of a punch." Kiba chuckled.

"Uh thanks" I told him.

"So you are now friends with Naruto, right" he asked me.

"I don't know, I guess" I said to him.

"Have you two done anything yet" He gave me a perverted smile.

"If you're talking about sexual relations we have none, we just communicate through words nothing else" I hissed at him.

There was a silence between us.

"Do you want to go out" he suddenly asked me.

"Your wasting your time with me, so fuck off" I told him without any emotion.

"Playing hard to get I see" Kiba cracked his knuckles.

"If you are Naruto's true friend, then why don't you hang out with him tonight?" he asked me.

"Look do you want me to knock your teeth out?" I turned my head at him giving him a threat.

"Hey take it easy, if you want to spend some time with him why don't you just hang out with him some more. He is going to be with the gang tonight" He tried to put it in words to try and make me go.

"No, he doesn't want me near his friends" I told him.

"How about this, the gang including Naruto are going go tag the train station tonight. Do you want to come?" Kiba gave me an offer.

"Naruto won't let me go" I said to him again.

"Then don't go with Naruto, go with me and he can't get rid of you then because you would be my guest." He added to his offer.

"I see where you're going" I told him with a light smirk.

"What time?" I asked him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Konobrook 9:52**

I was tired from drumming from after school. And the fact that I had to take the long way to Konobrook from Konopton made it harder to concentrate. Konobrook was no better then Konopton. You go through an alley way you will get shot. Look at someone you get shot. Walk in front of a car, you better run because you will get shot.

Tonight the guys were getting together for a small art project. Meaning vandalizing the train station with the gang logo and what not.

It took me a while but I finally made it to the spot where we all decided to meet.

I heard Sasuke's scolded voice. Shikamaru's snores. Kankuro's laugh. Kiba's defending voice. And a girl's giggle. Wait WHAT.

I ran around the corner and found Hinata leaning on the wall giggling up a storm as Kiba was getting yelled at by Sasuke.

"You got to be shitting me" I said out loud.

They stopped and stared at me.

"Oh um hey Naruto, listen about bringing your girlfriend here-"I cut him off.

"Kiba I'm going to kill you" I threatened him.

"Come on Naruto, you said you wanted to be friends. I wanted to learn more about you, so I wanted to hear what your friends had to say." Hinata put me in a corner.

"Yeah well, don't go to the gang if you want to know stuff about me" I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I will go back to my house" she said and turned.

"Whoa stop right there girl. It's better to stick with us now that you're here. This place is more dangerous then Konopton because this is not are turf" Kankuro thankfully stopped her.

"Then why are you guys here?" Hinata asked us.

"This is our rival's turf. The Rollers." Sasuke told her.

"Rollers" She said.

"Yeah, they come on our turf and steal Sasuke's customers." Shikamaru said from his slumber.

"Why do you call them the Rollers" Hinata turned to me.

"They roll weed a lot" I told her.

"Look we are just going to tag the place and leave that's it" Kiba said waving his hands in front of him.

"Sure" Sasuke handed everyone a spray can.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

I didn't know what to put on the wall. When we came to the spot everyone got right to work but me.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and walked over to me.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"I don't know what to put" I confessed to him.

"You can put anything you want, express how you feel" Naruto told me.

I turned back to the wall. And without thinking, I began my artwork.

After 30 minutes of spraying and yelling. The green bombers were done with their art work.

Sasuke expressed himself by spraying _Blind Ambition _on the wall, with an eye painted under it.

Kiba chose to express himself by spraying _Fuck the Police _on the wall. I could tell he had some beef with the heat.

Shikamaru was lazy when it came to expression. He sprayed a green cloud with the initials _GB_ on them.

Kankuro was funny when it came to his artwork. He sprayed _Kiss My Ass_ with a picture of marijuana kissing a green bombs ass.

Naruto's artwork was a little easier to understand. His work clearly identified him. He sprayed the words _Drummer Fox_ with a drum half painted under it. Well he drummed for one thing, and Fox was for his black Fox motorcross hat he always wore.

My artwork was basically about my life. When Naruto told me I could put anything. The first thing that came to mind was expressing my past. But fuck that I'm not putting my life story up where people can see. That's like having someone film you while your drunk at a party then post it up on Youtube. When I looked up on the wall, the words

_Stained Soul _permanently stood out on the light colored wall.

"Alright let's get out of here" Sasuke commanded his group.

And we busted out of there when a purple car slowly drove by.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

Naruto and I sat on his front step drinking some beer that Kiba snagged from the gas station.

"Thanks for letting me stay tonight" I thanked him.

"Please don't ever listen to Kiba again" He told me.

"Well, I know that now" I told him while taking a sip.

We stopped talking the only sounds came from the slurps of our beer, gun shots in the air, sirens, and people yelling.

"This reminds me too much of Saturday night" Naruto told me.

"Are we always going to do this when we hang out?" I asked him.

"I don't know its fun, but I like jamming a little more then sitting around and drinking." He explained.

"Yeah me too" I told him.

"Only thing different is we have school tomorrow" he said with a frown.

I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Hey, what did you mean by Stained Soul" Naruto asked me.

I didn't answer him. I couldn't tell him about my past, he wasn't ready to know.

He scooted close to me and placed his hand on my thigh. "Don't worry you can tell me"

"It has to do with my past" I told him.

"Well we all have things we are not proud of" he continued to edge me on.

"I'm not ready, but I promise you one day I will tell you" I looked up and our faces were closer then they were before.

"Alright, because it would only be fair. I will tell you my past first. Stuff that Sasuke doesn't even know." He told me.

When I looked up at Naruto, there was a light blush on his face. One slightly brushed up on my cheeks. There was a small attraction between us, I could feel it. I wonder if Naruto could. I didn't realize it, but our faces became like magnets and slowly leaned in towards each other. When our lips were just an inch apart. A door opened up behind us revealing Naruto's mother.

"Naruto it's getting a little late. Is your friend staying or are you driving her home" The woman said with a sweet smile.

"Mom, why did you sneak up on us like that" Naruto yelled and fell off the steps.

"Well, I'm sorry its just 11 at night. And you both have school in the morning." She waved her finger at the boy.

"Fine I will drive her home" Naruto huffed.

He ran inside to find his keys.

His mother turned her head at me.

"Hey you're that girl from the diner from Friday night. But anyway I'm Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki." She said taking my hand.

"Uh, I'm Hinata Hyuuga" I told her while she shook my hand.

"Hyuuga . . . that's sounds very familiar." Kushina had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh um it's a very common name in Konovada." I lied nervously.

"Probably, I have been all over the country so that's why I'm just asking" She put another smile on.

I sighed in relief almost blew it right there.

Naruto returned with keys. "Come on the van's back here" he nodded his head in the direction.

"Bye Hinata." Kushina yelled to me.

I gave a shy wave before Naruto dragged me to the car.

I found his van in a small alley behind the house.

"Very old, but it gets by." Naruto told me getting in the car.

It was a Volkswagen Type 2 with it colored with all different kinds of paint with the peace sign on the doors. And the words Free Love on the side.

"Yeah sorry, my mom's family never got with the times." Naruto started the car up.

"Its ok, it's nice" I told him.

"Thanks" Naruto said sarcastically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Konomerce**

"Thanks for the ride" Hinata told me.

"Oh it's no problem" I said to her.

Hinata began getting out of the car.

"Um Hinata" I called out.

She turned around and looked at me.

I was nervous. "W-Would you like to play with me tomorrow before school" I gave a small stutter.

She smiled at me. "Sure, anything else?" She asked me.

I couldn't take it, so I just blurted it out. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Hinata's face was shocked. She probably didn't expect that to happen.

"U-Um" She started to stutter.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. I mean we just met and-"I kept going on and on. Until she stopped me.

"No its ok, I would like to" She said slowly.

"Really. O-Ok what day and time." I blushed.

"Day will be Friday, and time will be around 5 if that's ok?" She set the date up quickly.

"Do you got anything in mind?" I blushed a little more.

"I have something in mind, good night" She smirked and turned and left.

I was shocked. I haven't been like this since 6th grade when I started going out with Sakura Haruno. But hopefully things don't turn out the way that did. I put the car back in drive and drove back to my house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**House**

I walked to room in shock. Naruto just asked me out. What if I make a fool of myself or do something that could end our relationship. I never have been in this type of situation with anyone let alone a guy. But still why me? I'm nothing just a freak without a leash. Yet he sees me as something different and treats me different. Trying to make me different by just talking to him. But no matter what everything still feels the same.

I walked into the upstairs hallway, finding my foster mother doing wash.

"Hinata, I was getting worried something happened." The woman walked up to Hinata.

"I know the time slipped by me" I abused that excuse so many times it wasn't funny.

"Hinata you use that excuse so many times it's not funny anymore." She threatened.

"Its nothing, at least I came back" I defended myself.

"Do you know, what I would do if I got a phone call at 12 at night saying my daughter was dead." Her voice cracked.

"I am not your daughter and you're not my mother. Last thing I heard was your daughter is in ashes in a vase on the fireplace. My mother is buried somewhere in a whole another state." I raised my voice at her. How dare she, we were not blood related in any shape or form.

But that statement hurt her. "Well if that's the way you see it" She gathered the clothes and began to walk down stairs. Soon I heard some light sobs coming from the kitchen.

It hurt my heart to step on others because I have been stepped on. But it was better to keep those close to you far from you.

I went into my room and laid down in my bed. I thought about what I said to my foster. It was terrible, and I wish I could take those words back. Now I just wanted this week to end so I can be with Naruto on Friday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Konopton, Naruto's house**

I walked into the house tired as hell. Only to find my mother waiting for me on the couch.

"She's a keeper" My mother said.

"Mom, we are just friends" I sort of lied.

"Friends, I saw the way you were looking at her on the steps. And your hand was on her thigh." My mother walked up to me.

"YOU WERE WATCHING US" I yelled at her in astonishment.

"Oh come on Naruto, my parents would like be in the same room as me and your father when we-"I cut her off.

"Ok that's enough. Don't want to puke" I waved by hands in front of her.

"Alright I will stop, but remember this love has no rules so you must not follow any" She said seriously.

"What?" I said to her.

"Naruto, if you feel something for this girl make your move and don't let some other guy come in and steal her love from you" My mother instructed me.

"Mom, I appreciate your help but this girl doesn't love anyone not even herself." I told her.

"Denial" The last thing she said before going to her room.

But for once I think my mom was right. If I truly do care for her. I have to protect her from others.

But then again that can wait, I just want to sleep.

**OK VERY LONG CHAPTER. AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL. But anyway I hope you guys liked it, I still think the last chapter was my favorite. But I hope the next chapter will be your entire favorite because that's going to be the DATE CHAPTER. YAYZ.**

**ALSO, I probably am going to add stuff on my deviant art profile for this story. If I get the time I will post the link either next chapter or on my FF profile.**

**But that will later. When I get a chance to work on the story again.**

**PEACE OUT.**

**Next Chapter:**

**First Date**


	6. First Date

**Ok this is the last chapter before I go back to finish Living Together. I hope this will be everyone's favorite chapter. Because as you will see it's the first date chapter. **

**XP Anti NaruxSaku XP **yayayayayayayayayayayay! Finally an update! oh my it's been a while since the last chappie. Oky so I loved the NaruxHina fluff and I liked how you hinted at Hinata's past but didn't actually reveal to much to ruin the story. I'm so excited to read the next chapter...so is my kyuubi and thats scary! haha update soon.

Xx Anti NaruxSaku xX

**-Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the fluffiness. Their pasts will be revealed soon, but I don't want to spoil the future chapters. I'm happy your kyuubi is excited for this chapter. :D**

**Becca -**aw too cute, hinata kicks ** ahahaha loved it  
naruto and hinata are adorable togehter i love it, especially that they play instruments too, good story line cant wait for the next chapter to update =]]

**Lol thanks for the review. I know I love when they are together, and I hope that becomes reality.**

**NHS Chica - **Oh so close. . .but no kiss T_T

Well I absolutely love this chapter. I think Hinata was a little harsh to her foster mother though. Can't wait for the next chapter!

~NHS Chica~

**-Thanks for the review. Sorry if I got your hopes up for that part, but it's a Naruhina fic that's rated M, so it's like mandatory that I have to put a kiss scene in it. **

**sessholove4lyf- **i want more

**-Don't worry you will get more.**

**Maki-Zushi- **Awesome chapter! I loved it!

**-I'm glad you loved it. :D**

**Syn'ri-**Aww, Hina's so mean to her foster mom. It's kinda cruel. Especially when she said what she did about her foster mom's dead daughter. If I were her mother, Hinata would have to go. And yummy lucious Naru/Hina juicy ness. Yum Yum!

**-Sorry if it does seem wrong, but you must read Hinata's past to understand why she is always angry with everyone. Keep in mind, and I will explain later they don't hate each other. And this chapter and the next chapter will be total Naruhina ness. **

**STRONGSIDE - **AH! Finally intimacy YAY! Fluff chappe WOOT WOOT yes at last, but I do have to disagree this is the best chappe yet. Its a good composition with the serious and the fluff and the damn right HOT! Lol jk  
But really liking it a lot and its like OMG long chapters I LOVE !  
And yeah I had a lot of sugar lol  
So yeah can't wait for next one when ever you can the FIRST DATE fluff de de fluff fluff  
Oh and a serious note if you ever need any help with any thing (mostly lemons limes or anything along those lines) am always here just email me at ill proof read it, check it, and tweak it, then give it back to ya and see if you like it, but until then

Sayonara

STRONGSIDE x

-**Thanks for the review. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was your favorite. I hope you like this chapter because of them dating in it. Thank you for your offer on reading the lemon chapter. When I get to the point where I want to add a lemon or lime I will have to remember to look into it. Depends if my memory is working for me at that time. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS. THAT'S WHAT DRIVES ME TO WRITE. **

**Anyway onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto)**.**or the song listed in the story. They belong to their rightful creators and companies.**

**Chapter Six**

**First Date**

_Hinata's POV_

School had dragged on that week. Learning about history bored me to thoughts of suicide, gym had been hell when the teacher thought it was wise to put tennis rackets in peoples hands, literature was worse now that Kiba sat next to me and his thought of putting his hand around my shoulder and resting it near my boob sent him to the nurse wing in a flash. The only subjects I found real interest in were my music class and Physics.

In music class we were composing a song as a class and given solos to write for the song. And Physics was where Naruto and I could see each other after homeroom, I found he really didn't know much about science in general. So before our jam sessions I would give him a quick lesson on the homework. During the week his grade rose to a low C from the work he did. He was smart but he just didn't understand things the first time around.

But today was Friday. Tonight me and Naruto would be going on our first date together. I was nervous but I had other things to think about. Like my foster mother who left the house for a patient in San Konoha on Monday. It was an option for her to go, but I know the real reason she left and that reason was me.

I sighed. I'm such an asshole, that woman deserves a way better child then me. I should be dead right now, and she should have a daughter who returns her love and not push her away.

"Miss Hyuga can you please pay attention" Mr. Ibiki snapped the ruler on my desk.

"What?" I looked up at my history teacher.

"I said your assignment today was to work with your assigned partner on the timeline for the 1950 civil rights movement." He scolded me.

The teacher went to his worksheet and read the names of the partners. I heard my name be called.

"Hyuga and Haruno."

I sighed again.

Sakura Haruno. Part of the cheerleading squad, she starves herself to death, she shook a lot like she was being yelled at, she had natural pink hair, and she was a follower not a leader.

I picked up my stuff and took a seat next to her. Sakura was sipping coffee and made eye contact as soon as my butt hit the seat.

"H-Hey" she stuttered at me.

Oh yeah and she had a very annoying stutter.

"Ok we have to work on the nonviolent protests" I told her while getting out the worksheet.

"Do you like c-coffee?" she asked me.

"No" I said in a stern voice.

"H-Have y-you ever tried i-it?" Sakura turned her head at me.

"Yes and it tastes terrible" I flipped in the book.

"You should try this" Sakura held her cup out to me.

But the lid wasn't on all the way and it slipped off and splashed onto my shirt. We both jumped up, me brushing the liquid off my shirt and Sakura was freaking out and apologizing for her clumsiness.

"What happened" Mr. Ibiki came yelling in our direction.

The whole class was pointing and laughing at us. Mostly me.

"I spilled my c-coffee on her" Sakura yelled.

Ibiki sighed and turned to me. "Hinata go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. Sakura go to the office."

I turned and left the room, without giving the classroom another look.

What a fine day I was having.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Locker**

I was putting my books away in my locker and took out my notes and more books for my afternoon classes. When I closed my locker someone's voice was there behind it.

"I'm t-terribly sorry" Sakura begged next to me.

"Its ok really." I shook my hands at her and began walking away.

Of course she followed. "I'm sorry"

"I know, I told you it was an accident." I saw people looking at us and started snickering. Oh how I wanted to go over there and dent their faces in.

"What class do you have next?" Sakura asked me.

"Oh uh Calculus Honors" I told her.

"Really, I just got transferred into that class. Do you want to walk there together?" Sakura asked me with light in her eyes.

Honestly I was creeped out. "Uh sure" I said slowly.

"Yay lets go" She grabbed my hand and rushed me to the room.

I wish I was with Naruto now, I wonder what he was doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Art class**

Sasuke and I sat together painting landscapes for a project, boring as hell. Especially when you have a teacher who was from the dinosaur age and is still healthy enough to kick the shit out of you with a ruler.

"So are you still going on that date with Hinata tonight" Sasuke asked me.

"Yeah" I said.

"NO TALKING" the teacher yelled at us.

"So anyway what are you guys doing tonight?" he said ignoring the teacher's warning.

"I don't know Hinata hasn't decided yet." I said to him also not paying attention to the looks of the teacher.

"I SAID SHUT UP" She roared at us.

We both stopped seeing what she would do next. She huffed and turned in the opposite direction.

"Do you guys know where you are going?" Sasuke continued.

"No" I said simply. Dabbing my brush into the green.

Sasuke looked irritated at me. "You do know people have all the stuff planned out before going on dates, right?"

"I know that. I don't want to rush into anything." I said.

"How are you rushing it's your first date" Sasuke raised his voice.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO BE QUIET" The teacher screamed back at us.

"YOUR HUSBAND RAN OFF WITH YOUR FRIEND" Sasuke shot at her out of random.

The teacher grabbed her hair in frustration and started yelling.

"AHHHHHH" She screamed and grabbed a shelf with paints and brushes and shoved it to the side. Then she turned back at us. Daring to push her more.

We couldn't take it anymore, and we busted out laughing.

"THAT'S IT DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TODAY" She hollered at us.

Uh oh

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Lunch**

I sat alone at my usual table thinking about my music sheet. It was good sitting alone because you could concentrate more.

"We have a problem" a voice called behind me.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I got detention after school" Naruto said with a worried tone.

"So" I just said at him.

"What about tonight?" he asked me.

"You will get out before 5, and plus I have some stuff to clear up after school" I told him.

He seemed less worried now that he knew I wouldn't be mad at him. "Thanks Hinata, any other girl would have killed me for that mistake" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I'm different" Was all I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**German IV**

Learning a different language was troublesome to begin with. But once you got use to it, it became helpful in situations where you didn't want anyone to know what you were saying. Unless they spoke the language also. Reminding me never to trash talk at my foster mother again in Japanese. Seeing that smug look on her face when she learned that I was screwed foreshadowed a lot of painful censorings.

So I was fluent in English, Japanese, German, and a little Spanish. But when it came to Spanish I had no idea what I was saying, I learned that from just watching some freaky Spanish soap opera.

Snapping back in reality, I realized I had to go to the bathroom.

I raised my hand. "Sir, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure, just take the pass" he pointed to the wall where it hung.

I took it and walked slowly down the hall, finally I made it to the bathroom. I relieved myself and went to go wash my hands. The door opened and a bubbly voice called to me.

"Hey g-girlfriend" Sakura called out.

My eyes widened when I heard the voice.

"Uh hi" I nervously said.

"You want to go to the mall tonight with me and my friend Ino?" She asked me.

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight" I finished washing my hands.

"You going on a date?" Sakura playfully asked.

"Uh yeah sure" I said drying my hands.

"Hinata you dog, who is the lucky guy" Sakura gently punched my shoulder.

"Uh Naruto Uzumaki" I told her.

Sakura stopped as though she was about to be hit by a truck.

"Is something the matter?" I looked at her with concern.

"Naruto" she turned her head to the side with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Do you like him or something?" I kept her from falling down.

"We use to d-date" Sakura sniffed.

"Really? He never told me" I said in disbelief and a little annoyed that Naruto never told me.

"Yeah, we dated for about a year before we broke up." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"He joined that s-stupid gang; once he joined he changed into a different person." Sakura became angry.

"What was he like before that?" I questioned her.

"Sweet, kind, gentle, sure he had anger p-problems but he was good at controlling them. Naruto was always determined to see past his problems and look towards the future. But once he joined Sasuke's gang, he became rude, mean, rough, and his anger exploded through the roof." Sakura explained to me.

I didn't have anything to say.

"Hinata you must w-watch yourself around him. He is very dangerous." Sakura warned me.

"Don't worry about me. I think he is nothing compared to what other people been through" I reassured her.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow" she pleaded.

"Sure, I would like to" I said with a slight smile.

Sakura smiled and wiped away the remaining tears. "T-Thank you"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Detention**

Man this was so stupid. Having to be here instead of getting ready for the date.

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, while I leaned on the desk resting my head on my folded arms.

"Calm down you idiot, time will go by quick and you will be home for your date." Sasuke coolly said.

I sighed. By the end of this hour I would be blowing my brains out from boredom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Parking Lot**

I got into my car. Thinking about how much I have to do within the next few hours.

I looked forward to Naruto's date tonight. But Sakura's words rung in my head. I didn't know much about his past in full detail. Maybe tonight I can learn more about him.

I drove out of the parking lot thinking about what I was in for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's foster mothers POV_

**Konomerce **

I stretched when I finally walked into my home. Being away from home for a week was terrible. My husband was in the kitchen grading some papers, so I walked up quietly behind him and got him in a bear hug giving him light butterfly kisses on his temples.

"Someone missed me" he said taking me in his arms.

"I did, I can't take being away from you" I said giving him a tender kiss.

I heard the door open in the living room, but I ignored it.

"Kurenai" the small woman's voice called to me.

Me and my husband stopped out affection and turned my attention to the girl.

"What is it Hinata?" I spoke to her softly.

"Can we talk later?" She said to me.

"Sure, is something the matter?" I asked her, but she didn't answer. She just turned her head and walked to her room.

"How has she been?" I turned back to my husband.

"More depressed as usual. And a little nervous." He told me.

"Nervous?" I began to become nervous.

"Yeah why?" He asked me.

"Signs of suicide can be change in behavior. Hinata is never nervous." I told him with a worried look.

I was becoming more frightened myself. Hinata has been acting strange these past 2 weeks. Staying out later at night, waking up later, arguing more . . . the cut on her hand. These were obvious signs of suicide. Something I can't take.

"Don't worry; I will keep an eye on her. You just get unpacked." My husband comforted me.

"Thanks Asuma" I gave him a quick kiss, and went to my duties.

20 minutes later I was in my office part of the house, putting my stuff away.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" I called.

The door opened and Hinata stepped in looking like she was going out tonight.

"Kurenai we need to talk" She said in a serious tone.

"Sure take a seat." I told her.

Hinata sat in a chair in front of my desk and looked at me. I looked right back with concern.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said last time we saw each other" Hinata said with no emotion.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" I asked her with a surprised look.

"I don't hate you" She plainly said. But I knew she meant it.

"Hinata I don't hate you either, but you make it hard to get close to you." I told her.

She looked down. "You deserve better then me"

I had a sad smile, from what she was saying.

"Hinata, I think you're a perfect young woman" I truthfully said to her.

"That is a total lie. Not after Monday night. You need a daughter that returns your love not throw it back at you." Hinata grasped her pants tightly.

"Hinata, its ok. People fight everyday big deal" I told her.

"No, you should have dumped me in the middle of nowhere by now" Hinata said with withdrew from emotion again.

"Please don't say that" I said to her.

"It's the truth, there is nothing I can contribute to this life but showing anger" She said with an odd tone.

I was becoming nervous. She was suicidal.

"Look Hinata, you have every right to be angry. But the path you are choosing is not the right choice."

Hinata looked up at me. "Good bye Kurenai" She said and got up and left.

Oh my God, I jumped out of my seat and ran to stop her.

I got to the front door, and she was already pulling out of the drive way.

And was gone.

This wasn't good; she has so much to live for.

I ran back inside and grabbed my keys. "Asuma, I'm going out" I frantically yelled to him.

I ran to the car and started it up and took off after Hinata.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Los Konoha High School**

I was nervous, when I got home from detention I had to rush to get ready for the date.

I wore a long-sleeved green plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. With normal jeans. For once I didn't wear my hat.

I waited in the band room; and paced back and forth praying that I didn't screw things up tonight.

I heard the door open and close behind me.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic is horrible." Hinata said walking up to me.

She wore a long sleeve unbuttoned black shirt, with a small white t-shirt showing her curves under it, with her normal shoes and blue jeans.

"Wow you look . . . nice" I had trouble with words.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Hinata commented me back.

"So where are we going to night." I asked her.

"Follow me" she smirked and began walking away. I quickly ran and caught up to her.

A few minutes later we were in her car. Driving away from the city.

"So where are we going" I asked her again.

"Don't worry, I thought about everything on the way to school" She told me.

10 minutes later we were parked on a small mountain side over looking the city.

"Wow" I was astonished.

"You like it?" She asked me.

"Hinata this is incredible." I pointed out to her.

"Yeah, when I need sometime to think, and the bandroom is crowded, I come here" Hinata told me.

"No kidding" I walked around getting use to the surroundings.

I have never left the city that is Los Konoha, not even going to the mountain sides of the city.

"You seem shocked" Hinata called out to me.

"Hell yeah I'm shocked. Hinata this is like awesome" I told her.

"Would be better without the smog covering the place" Hinata said putting her hands on her hips and looked out over the city.

"Smog?" I asked her.

"Forget about it." She simply said and walked to her trunk and opened it. Taking out her guitar case and a snare drum.

"Jam session" I joked at her.

"You said you preferred sessions over drinking." She smirked at me.

I pulled my sticks out from my back pocket.

"Alright, let's play then." I walked up and joined her.

We basically played for about 2 hours straight. I didn't realize we were both playing to the song Hinata wrote and I knew it by the notes she played, they were the same chords I heard her play in the bandroom right before we became friends. Now I felt like a real hippie, just playing drums with a friend for hours on end. Soon it became darker out and the full light of the city lit up the mountain side.

Hinata got up and placed her guitar back in the trunk and walked to the front of her car and laid on the hood of her car. I placed the snare in the trunk also and closed it. Then I threw my sticks in the passenger seat.

Without a word, I joined her and we both looked out at the bright city.

We stayed like that for almost 3 hours. No talking, no gun shots, no children crying. This place was peaceful. If I could move here I would, and I would bring my mother with me of course. This would be the type of place for her mediating.

It was pitch black in the sky. And the only light source was from the city in front of us.

I heard a sigh from Hinata, and then I felt pressure on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Naruto" She whispered so the city couldn't hear her.

"Yeah?" I turned my head to her.

"I want to tell you about my life" She whimpered.

"Are you sure. I will give you all the time you need to talk about it-"She cut me off.

"No, if we are going to remain in a healthy relationship you need to know about me" Hinata's eyes looked up at mine.

I stared right back. "Ok, but I will tell you my past first."

She softly nodded. "Before you start, I need to know something."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"What is Sakura Haruno to you? And what have you done to her?" She asked me.

My heart stopped. How in the hell did she find out about my ex?

Well, she will need to know anyway.

"First things first, you need to know this. Sakura . . . has a lot going on in her mind." I started off.

"What do you mean?" Hinata questioned me.

"Sakura has a slight form of Tourettes Syndrome, Hinata. That's why she stutters the way she does" I told her.

Her eyes softened in sorrow.

"She was picked on a lot when she was younger. One day it got to the point where she was willing to pay me and Sasuke bubble gum to protect her. Of course we did it for free. During the years of her protection, me and her formed a connection where it turned into a kid romance. We would walk to class together, hold hands, kiss each other on the cheek. She would always said "l-love ya" before we would depart. Soon Sakura got some friends besides Sasuke and I. One was Ino, closet girlfriend to Sakura. And the other was Tracy Ulumer. The current captain of the cheerleading squad. When we entered middle school, Sakura went out for the squad and made it. But she and the other girls were hazed when they made it. The thing was they had to end a relationship with someone close to them to stay on the squad."

Hinata's reaction turned to anger. "She chose to cut you loose"

"No, she came to me to talk about it. Bad timing, because I just entered Sasuke's gang and I didn't want her to get hurt because of my bad choices. So when Sakura came to talk to me about it. I ended it right there, violently. Told her leave me alone, don't talk to me again, go join the preppy squad. Of course she wouldn't take it well; she busted into tears and ran home. Home, where her parents fight, she gets yelled at all the time. And has no one to help her" I finished.

"That's horrible, I always thought because she was part of the squad she was one of them." Hinata told me.

"Well you can't judge a book by its cover." I repeated a child law.

Hinata seemed upset. She must have judged the girl too quickly without knowing her.

"I now understand what she was saying in the bathroom today." Hinata sighed. "Uh I feel like such an asshole" Hinata moaned into her hands.

"Its ok" I reassured her.

"Are you still going to tell me about your life" Hinata asked me.

"Yeah, but I don't know where to start" I scratched my head.

"You can start with when you were born" Hinata suggested.

"Alright" I chuckled.

She shifted her body so she could face towards me.

"Ok let's see, I was born in Little Japan, in Downtown Los Konoha. In a very cultural hospital. At the time, my father was a strict Captain in the police force, and my mother didn't have a job. She grew up in the Free Love era so she didn't believe in getting a job. She also didn't believe in hair cuts. And when she was eight, my grandparents took her to WoodStock 69." I explained to her.

"The modern odd couple" Hinata giggled.

I laughed with her. "Um I was born on October 10, you probably know by now but I'm 17. I have long hair because my mother's hippiness rubbed off on me. We lived in a small apartment in Little Japan until I was about 7 years old." I became silent.

"Then my dad died" I muttered.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Um, he and his squad busted a drug raid. They arrested most of the gang, but it turned out one of the members got away. They came back with some illegal weapons." My voice got caught in my throat.

Hinata's eyes softened more seeing the pain in my eyes.

"He was shot in the chest twice, four other of his men were killed, and two were injured. The commissioner and priest came to our house that night to tell us the bad news. My mom . . ." It was hard remembering my mother's expression. "She broke right down into tears and didn't speak for two days."

"I'm so sorry" Hinata told me.

"Don't be its not your fault." I said to her.

"If you want to stop-"Hinata started.

"No, I will be fine." I took deep breaths. "My mom moved us out of the apartment and we traveled around a few months in that fucking van of hers. Then she got a job as a waitress, and she was able to scrap money up to buy a house. And of course it was a run down house in good old Konopton." I laughed bitterly.

"When I was in school, I didn't talk to any of the other kids, teachers, and I snapped at people who tried to talk to me. One day this black haired kid came up to me. Saying I needed to get a life besides sitting around by myself."

"What did you do?" Hinata asked me.

"What do you think I did? I beat the shit out of him." I snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, I got suspended for three days. Three days spending with my mom helping her work in the diner." I told her.

"Who did you beat up" Hinata wanted to know.

"My best friend" I said with a light chuckle. "After I went back to school, he introduced himself as Sasuke Uchiha the world's next best pilot. He told me, he knew what it was like to lose a father. But he also lost his mother also. His dad was killed in a plane crash and his mom committed suicide. Sasuke said she had a lot of problems. And he was left in the care of his older brother Itachi."

"Then you came out of your depression?" Hinata ended my sentence.

"Slowly but yeah. Then I met Sakura, but I already told you that part of the story so we can continue. When I was in 5th grade, I kept getting into many fights. Knocking kids out left to right. And the school counselor sent me and my mother to therapy. There they gave me my on stress exercise. The drums. Well at first the snare. It was very relaxing; I was able to find something to get my anger out positively. And start enjoying music more. I grew into listening to all types of rock and improvising to rap, it was very helpful. When I was 12, that's when Sasuke started acting out. Then out of no where he starts this gang up and asked me to join. At first I said no, I didn't want to be like the man that killed my father. He said fine, but soon Sasuke started getting people to join his gang. Once he had a gang he didn't need me anymore." I breathed out deep.

"He emotionally pressured you" Hinata told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"It means he used his emotional actions to pressure you to join his gang." Hinata explained.

"That makes no sense" I yelped at her.

"That's because your now part of his gang." Hinata yelled back.

"Can we just get back to the story" I muttered.

"Go head" she nudged me on.

"Well after I joined Sasuke's gang I had to start wearing the colors. I was expected to go on robberies, hold drugs, and put up with crap." I admitted.

"That's when you started getting in trouble for the drug possessions?"

"Yes believe me, I don't do drugs. I'm not that messed up."

Hinata laughed a little.

"You think that's funny?" I asked her.

"Just a little" She said between giggles.

I rolled my eyes at her this time. "Anyway I began to become more serious in my drumming so that gave me an excuse not to go crazy on the gangster scene."

"It's the love of music, don't deny it" Hinata spoke truthfully at me.

"I know. Do you believe music can bring people together?" I asked her.

"Yeah, how do you think we first met?" Hinata said to me.

"In Physics class" I asked her.

"No you idiot I mean all the way back to the end of 7th grade" Hinata reminded me.

I thought back all the way to my middle school years. And found it.

_Flashback _

_A 12 year old black haired girl sat practicing her guitar in the classroom by herself. The school was at a small carnival for the end of the year. She had only been at that school for about 3 months since her transfer from her old school. _

_Loud footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. _

"_Where is that stupid music coming from?" A loud and very annoying voice yelled._

"_In here" the other one pointed out softly._

_Soon a brown haired boy and blonde haired boy walked into the classroom._

"_Whoa, girls don't play guitar." The brown haired boy yelled._

"_They certainly do not" the blonde boy haired boy said behind her._

"_Hey do you know any good songs, duck butt" The brown haired boy mocked her._

_She didn't say anything; she just kept practicing, knowing they will go away._

"_Hey I was talking to you dumbass" the boy kept poking at her._

"_Kiba come on lets go we are missing Ernest getting his head dunked in the pies" the blonde boy urged his friend._

"_Only if you take her guitar and teach her some respect, Green Bombers style, Naruto" the brown haired boy yelled._

_The blonde boy sighed and quickly snatched the guitar away from the girl. She jumped up and tried to take it back, but the brown haired boy latched onto her back preventing that from becoming a reality._

"_Dude toss it" The boy laughed._

_The blonde boy sighed again and tossed the guitar to the ground chipping the sides. _

"_Let's go" he ordered._

"_See you around loser" the brown haired boy spit at her and shoved her into the desk._

_They both walked away leaving the angered girl on the floor. She could have easily broken any part of their bodies if she was allowed._

_End of flashback _

My eyes widened into full moons. "That was you?" I said to her.

"Yeah, I grew my hair out since then" she flossed her hair with her hand.

"Hinata I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" I was panicking.

"Its ok, that's in the past" Hinata laughed at me.

"If you forgave me for that. Why do you walk around like you hate everyone?" I asked her.

"It's best to keep people distant from you" Hinata explained to me with her head down.

"Why is that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"So you can't get hurt in the first place" She put her head up.

"Was that why you gave me all those death glares the day I tried to talk to you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, when you started talking to me." She paused. "I felt you were getting to close to me" She finished.

"How come you don't like opening up to others?" I pounded her with this question.

Hinata didn't speak.

"It has to do with your life doesn't it" I answered for her.

She nodded slowly.

"I want you to know, I wont fear you or run away if you tell me" I told her and took her hand in mine.

"That's what he said" Hinata said to herself.

I squeezed her hand trying to comfort her. And finally she squeezed back.

"Naruto" she spoke.

"Yeah" I answered her.

She sat up on the hood "I'm ready to tell you . . .

**OK LONG CHAPTER, TIRED. SCHOOL IS BORING STILL. AND IM TRYING TO LEARN SOME NEW TRICKS ON A SKATEBOARD. I hope you guys liked the date chapter. Next chapter will be Hinata's life. That will probably be longer. I will finish Living Together before going back to this story. So expect some time for the next chapter. It will defiantly be up in the beginning of summer break.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME: PEACE OUT**

**Next chapter:**

**The Diary of Hinata**

**Read to find out.**


	7. The Diary of Hinata

**HOLY CRAP IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO MONTHS SINCE I WORKED ON THIS STORY. But since I'm finished with Living Together I can put all my effort on this story until I start the sequel to Living Together, and possibly start another story but they come later. **

**And I'm done with torturing you guys, I bet you've been wondering. 'WHATS HINATA'S PAST. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO STOP THERE?' WEECHEESE MUST DIE FOR MAKING US LATE' Surprising I didn't get any death threats . . . or they just got lost on the internet. **

**Fucking going insane****-**please continue i would love to read some more. was naruto drunk to the reason he had his hand on her thigh or no

**-Thank you for the review, and no Naruto wasn't drunk. That scene was hinting about how they are comfortable about being in their personal space. I should have made that clear.**

**Rose Tiger****-**Tell him Hinata!! Tell him!

**-Don't worry she will. Also thanks for the review.**

**FallenFox15****-**awesome can't wait for next chap

**-Thanx for the review, and I hope you like that chapter.**

**NaruxHina831****-**Gah! What was that! You can't just leave an amazing cliffhanger like that. Oh my lord this chappie was amazing and I loved how Naruto's past seemed well thought out a flowed together. I really really like this story and so does my Kyuubi. Haha so please update soon. I cannot wait to finally hear Hinata's trgic past. XD

**-Lol sorry about the cliffhanger I hate them too, it makes me paranoid on what will happen next . . . I'm glad you liked the chapter I thought the whole Sakura thing would upset people but it didn't so YAYZ. I'm still glad your Kyuubi likes the story. Lolz**

**xxxAnimePrincessxxxa.k.a almia****-**AH!i toally need the next chapter or i am going to go freakiness on you!new chapter please!

**-Lolz please don't go freakiness on me, I still need to get my drivers permit T_T**

**Xnaruhina foreverX****-**kinda rare of these stories...i like it.. los konoha (original)... a parody of los angeles...very nice though :D

­**-Yeah I'm using Los Konoha because it spices up the story I guess. . . I don't know. I'm bad at trying to add Japanese culture into stories. Sad face. But thanks for the review.**

**STRONGSIDE****-**AH! NO  
THAT'S JUST GOING TO DRIVE ME CRAZY!  
WHY END IT THERE  
WHY (cry)  
Nah am just f u c k I n g with ya... again lol  
But no really that is going to annoy the heck out of me,  
Well anyways another fab chapter, my new fav, but then again so will be the next lol  
So yeah great chapter everything to expect from the great  
WEENIE CHEESY lol  
Yeah great in-depth look into Naruto's life just what i like, a good background something the story can lean on.  
Shame i was so excited to read about a nice long lustful kiss at the end of this chapter, but no, i guessed wrong... maybe next time hey.  
Anyways this part of the review is now what am calling the  
(Queue big voice)  
THE CREATIVE CRITICS time lol  
So yeah just bits and pieces, i don't know if it was just cause that there was just a lot going on but it kinda jumped everywhere, slightly confusing...well for me lol but yeah could just be the nature of the story.  
SO YEAH  
Great one, good that your touching in on the fosters so yay still expanding, that's good to read.  
And wow that was a long review lol  
But now its time to say bye bye from me.  
PS: was it me or did Hinata slip her words: "No, if we are going to remain in a healthy relationship you need to know about me" Hinata's eyes looked up at mine.  
Yeah yeah something's there nudge nudge wink wink.. or she's on about like friend relationship. Well I hope its not cause now I look like a t w a t.  
Sayonara  
STRONGSIDE x

**-Holy crap that's a long review, but thanks for your criticism on the last chapter. I agree it does jump around a lot but I do that to change POV of characters. Hopefully I can cut down on that in the future. And to answer your PS thing, Hinata is technically talking about their friendship but it's a hint for the end of this chapter. Sorry about getting you hyped up for a kiss for the last chapter, but don't worry, I hope the ending of this chapter makes up for that. Lolz**

**BeautifullyBrokenFae****-**very interesting story! it really sucks you in! Keep up the awesome work!

**-I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the review.**

**narutos vixen****-**omg this is so suspenseful youve got to update

**-Sorry it took me so long.**

**GravityTheWIZARD****-**Thankyou!

**-YOUR WELCOME**

**GoddessSumizofVenus****-**Awesome please update soon!

-**Thanks for the review**

**Thank you to my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto)**.**or the song listed in the story. They belong to their rightful creators and companies. I do NOT own the song The Diary of Jane; it is by Breaking Benjamin from their album Phobia under rights of Hollywood Records. **

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE, SO GO VOTE**

**ALSO I HAVE DEVIANTART PROFILE, I can now add fanart for this story. Sadly it will be computer art until I figure out how to use my fucking scanner.**

**.com/**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Diary of Hinata**

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be_

_-Breaking Benjamin _

_Hinata's POV_

"What?" Naruto's head snapped to my attention.

"I want to tell you about my past" I told him again.

Naruto sat on the hood shocked, but I could tell he was jumping for joy inside. "Ok where do you want to begin?" He asked me.

"Lets just sit in the back of the car; I just have feelings if I say it out loud in the open then the city might hear it." I told him while moving to open the car door. He looked confused but didn't question my actions. So he followed my movements and joined me in the back of the car.

We sat in silence for a few seconds while I took a few breaths so I could ready myself for my confession. It felt as though I was going to confess my sins to a priest but one we weren't in church and two no amount of confessions would clean my life up.

"You ok?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just don't know how you would react."

"It will be fine" Naruto placed his hand over mine. I pulled out a picture from my pocket and showed it to him. "This is my family" I pointed to the people. "This is my father, that's my mother, these two kids here are my cousin, Neji and my little sister, Hanabi. And this other man here is my uncle, Hizashi." Naruto looked at the picture and was intrigued by it. "You look just like your mother."

"Yeah well I have the eyes of my father, so let's just get on with it." I stuffed the picture back in my pocket. Now that he knew what my family looked like it was time for the back story.

"Alright I was born in Ameatle, Washington to a Native American woman named Yoki Nagai and a Japanese man named Hiashi Hyuga. And I was born at 4:13 in the morning and I was almost home born because my mom was sick at the time and thought I was just cramps but luckily my dad convinced her to go to the hospital where two hours later I entered this world" I said to him.

"You're lucky your father was on top of things" Naruto joked.

I looked at him. "Let me guess no pun intended?" I smirked. Naruto's face became all red and waved his hands in defense. "Sorry I-I didn't mean it" He rambled on until I stopped him.

"It's ok" He sighed in relief and I continued on. "We lived in a normal size house built for a family which was located in the city part where everyone knew each other by name and or invited them over for dinner. My cousin came to live us when he was 9 after my uncle died of lung cancer, that man smoked too much." I paused to get back in place. "My mom was a journalist for international news and she would always take my little sister to work with her. I explained.

"Your mother favored?" Naruto asked but I shook my head.

"Her work was so fucking boring, I loved to go with my dad to work" I smiled.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked another question.

"He and my uncle were iron workers and they always brought me and my cousin to work with them. So many memories, you know the space needle in Ameatle?" I turned to him.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Well, one time he took me to the very top and we both just laid out on the edge." I laughed. "My mom was so pissed when she found out about that."

"How old were you exactly?" Naruto edged on.

"I was . . . geez 6 years old." I told him.

Naruto looked at me with disbelief "6 YEARS OLD"

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "He did stuff that was worse than that"

_Flashback_

"_I don't think we are suppose to be here, father" An 8 year old boy said._

"_Shut up Neji, they know what they're doing" A 7 year old girl pushed the boy over._

"_Hinata, leave your cousin alone" The man, warned his daughter._

"_Sorry father" The little girl apologized to the man._

"_Now, this is a bulldozer you two and if helps destroy trees so we have room to build new buildings this city doesn't even need." The other man said while finishing a cigarette._

"_Don't tell the kids that" The first father said._

"_Come on man, they don't know what I'm talking about" The second father said._

"_There just kids, but I guess those cigarettes are going to your head." The dark haired man pushed his twin brother._

"_At least I have a brain" The boy's father pushed back._

"_You idiot use your brain" The girl's father shoved the boy's father with such power that he knocked his brother into the bulldozer and turned it on._

_The bulldozer turned on with rusty clicks and clumsily rammed straight into a school that was being built across the street._

_Both men looked at the destroyed building with wide eyes. The boy copied his father's face while the girl started laughing. "That was a good trick daddy and Uncle Hizashi." _

"_That wasn't a trick, Hinata" Her father said under his breath while the child continued laughing._

_The manager appeared with paper work from his trailer. He seemed all calm until he saw the wreckage. _

"_WHAT IS THIS" He yelled and dropped his papers. "Who is responsible?" The man continued to yell at other workers who tried to calm him down._

"_So you guys, why don't we go to Applebees and get some nice food." The boy's father said. _

"_Yes and not tell your mother" The girls father directed at her._

_The 4 of them walked away not looking back._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto and I both sat laughing in the car for a moment from the memory.

"Man your dad is funny as hell" Naruto laughed.

"He was a cool dad; he was always goofy around me and my little sister. And he really cared for my mom. He did a lot of things just to stay with her." I told to him.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked me. I sat and thought if I should tell him about my parent's life. But it would probably add on to the angst in my family's life. Then I thought what the hell, he said it wouldn't change anything between us about the whole confession.

"My dad grew up in a wealthy part of Konoha Hills and my mom lived in a poverty part of New Otoga City. Because my mom had no money for college, she joined the army right after her high school graduation. And another reason she joined was because some of friends pressured her to join. For basic training, my mom was sent to Los Konoha where she met my father." I explained to him.

"But what did he do exactly for your mom" Naruto questioned.

"That's easy, he dropped out of college and disowned himself to be with her." I saw the shocked expression on his face.

"Are you serious?" I could tell he didn't know that kind of love existed outside the Hollywood writing rooms.

"That's right. When my mom was sent off for service in the gulf war, my dad wrote to her all the time. And she wrote back." I smiled at my father's affection.

"Did she go back to Los Konoha to be with your dad?" Naruto thought the answer would be yes. It was all over his face.

I hesitated for a moment. "No" I said with a stern voice.

"But you said." Naruto was put down.

"War changes people, Naruto. My aunt told me before the woman entered service, my mother was a laid-back student, who pulled pranks, and liked to party. After her service, she was a strict Sergeant, by the book, and scarred." I told him.

"So why do you exist then?" Naruto looked me dead in the eyes.

"My father left his family and chased after her. Finally finding her in Ameatle, he put 'the light back in her eyes.'" I air quoted him.

Naruto looked at me in silence.

"They had sex didn't they?" Naruto broke the silence.

"Yeah and 9 months later I showed up" I finished my parents background.

"Oh, well there's . . . nothing wrong with . . . that" Naruto had trouble choosing his words.

"That's where my story began. Growing up, I was protected by a military woman and a goofy father. And living under parents that were both strong mentally and physically, had a price. And the only thing I wanted was to have their strength. Like to not cry when I cut my knee on the sidewalk. To not pout when I didn't get my way. Having that in a child's mind has side effects." I pointed to my head.

"Meaning?" Naruto stopped me.

"Meaning, I bullied a lot kids in school and on the playground because I felt they were weaker then me and it made me feel stronger. And my mother hated that. She told me boys didn't like girls who hurt them. When she would yell at me I would get angry and say 'I hate you' I wish you were dead'" My voice cracked. "But I never meant them."

_Flashback_

"_Hinata I got a call from your teacher today" A woman looked down on a small girl._

"_What did she say?" The girl tilted her head to the side to show her confusion._

"_Well she said you punched a boys tooth out during recess." The woman folded her arms._

"_Frankie said I could" The girl defended herself._

"_Frankie Jefferson asked you to punch his tooth out. Then how come when your teacher called she said Frankie was in her office crying and bleeding, while pointing the blame at you for doing it for no reason." The woman narrowed her eyes._

"_Um I don't know" The girl knew she was caught._

"_Hinata what did I tell you about fighting" The woman stared down at the child._

"_Don't . . . fight" The child chose her words carefully._

"_Actually now why do you still do it." The woman scolded her._

_The girl shrugged her shoulders._

"_Ok that's it. Go to your room, I'm too tired to deal with this" The woman pointed to the girls room._

"_But that's not fair" The girl whined._

"_Well TS now go" The woman demanded._

"_You're such a . . . BITCH" The girl screamed at the woman before running to her room."_

_The woman rubbed her face. "I suggested adoption but no that would have been immoral" The woman talked to herself._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto saw how my expression changed.

"One day, I was 9 years old and my mom, dad, cousin and little 4 year old sister took a shortcut home from a request made by me. We were driving home from an amusement park and it was pouring out. It was one of those days where it was perfect and you wouldn't expect anything to happen. . ."

_Flashback_

"_Hinata will you leave your sister alone." A woman scolded her daughter._

"_Sorry mom, Hanabi is being dumb as usual" The child giggled._

"_Hinata you have to be nice to your sister." A man in the driver's seat turned to speak to the girl._

"_Hiashi, please watch the road your making me nervous" The woman told her husband._

"_Don't worry honey, I'm watching." The man removed his green Los Konoha hat and placed it on his eldest daughters head. "Right Hinata"_

"_HIASHI LOOK OUT" The woman screeched._

_The man slammed on the brakes, the slippery roads making the SUV steer out of control and crashed into a truck and flipped their own SUV onto its roof and skidded to a halt. It all happened within seconds._

"_You guys ok back there" The woman weakly said._

"_Yeah, we are alright, seatbelts really do save lives" A 10 year old boy panted in the back seat. _

"_Good" The woman sighed. "Hiashi, are you ok" The man didn't speak, but his loud breaths concluded he was still alive._

_The 4 year old girl screamed from fear._

"_Will you shut up Hanabi" The oldest girl yawned._

_The woman began to undo her seatbelt to help get the kids out of the car when another shockwave hit the SUV and sent the family over the side of the road. The car hit the ground like thunder rumbling in the sky. The oldest girl ripped the belt off and crawled out from under the destroyed truck and on her hands and knees went to see her parents. _

_She made it to the front only to find her mother smashed through the front window with blood smeared all over the place. And her father was fully out of the car and gushing blood on the grassy side. The pouring rain was also cleaning the area of blood._

"_Mommy are you ok" The girl called._

"_Mom" She shook her shoulder. The woman wouldn't move, her eyes were closed, glass shards were sticking in her neck. Blood dripped from her forehead, nose, and the corners of her mouth. There was no chest movement either._

_The girl wiped her wet hair from her eyes and broke down into tears and listened to the wails of her little sister cried out and the comforting words of her cousin._

_2 hours later, a truck driver found the kids huddled in the upside down SUV and the dead bodies of their loved ones. And an hour in a hospital Hinata got the feeling there was more pain yet to come . . . _

_End of flashback_

We both sat in silence; he no longer looked at me. His gaze was set on the city in front of us. "Ok I knew this was a bad idea. I never should have-"Naruto interrupted me. "No, I'm just shocked." He rubbed his face with his hand. "Hinata, I'm so sorry. I picked on you for years and I didn't even think you were suffering." He apologized to me.

"Its ok Naruto, like you said 'you didn't know'" I rubbed his back.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to" Naruto tried to talk me out of it. But I have been pulling everything together just for tonight.

"No, you need to know." I told him.

"Not if it causes you pain." He snapped at me.

"Naruto I have been holding this in for many years and its killing me." I said straight to his face.

Naruto stopped and nodded and I continued.

"When my parents died, my cousin and little sister were sent to live in Japan because that's where their godparents were. And my aunt and uncle were living in Ame Harbor, Washington at the time. Wasn't much of a move, but if I would have known what have happened. I would have tried to kill myself to avoid it." I grabbed my wrist.

"Why?" What happened, when you moved with your aunt and uncle?" Naruto's eyes burned into me.

I paused before answering, "They were both alcoholics"

_Flashback_

"_Ok girl, you will sleep in here and if you complain at all. You will get the belt." The man blew his cigarette smoke in the girls face._

"_Yes sir" The girl walked into a tiny room under the stair case. It had a small worn out bed to the left of the door and one crusty lightbulb on the center ceiling. Bad enough the door had an outside lock so she would be trapped in this room. If these people thought she was a burden._

"_GIRL" The woman roared from the kitchen. "GET OUT HERE" _

_The girl stepped out of her closet room and walked to the kitchen._

"_Girl, I just lost 15 bucks from a crappy bet. Stick your arm out." The drunken woman commanded._

_The girl timidly stuck her arm out, and the witch of a woman put out her cigarette on the child's arm. The girl shrieked in pain, and was slapped across the face afterwards. _

"_NOW GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM" The woman screamed at the small girl._

_The child flew into her room, slammed the door shut and hid under the bed. She stayed like that for 3 hours and finally crawled out from under her bed. The girl opened the door by a crack to peer out. She spotted the two people laughing at a game show while continuing to drink their beer cans. The child sighed and closed the door without a sound. _

_She crawled onto her bed and felt where the cigarette burned her. The pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt when she lost her mother and father. She pulled her legs up to her chest and cradled herself to sleep. _

_End of flashback_

"Your own aunt put cigarettes out on you" Naruto hissed with anger.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Please tell me you didn't stay with them for a long time?" Naruto begged.

I didn't want to lie. "I lived with them for a year." I honestly said.

"Are you kidding me? You had to put up with them for a year. What else did they do to you?" Naruto demanded to know.

"Well one thing they did was fucking up my eye sight." I touched my glasses.

"What did they do to you?" Naruto said in a low and dangerous whisper.

"Before the accident, I had perfect eye vision like my family. After it I ended up losing a quarter of it." I didn't want to tell him but I promised to tell him all of the truth.

"My uncle came home early one day after he lost his job for being lazy on the job. And he was very angry and needed to take his anger out on something. So he finds me watching TV. He took a golf club from a hall closet and hit me across the head. I couldn't see anything clearly after that until months later I finally got glasses from another home." I said with a sour face.

I tried to repress an angered breath. "I had to live with those bastards for a year. I had to endure their beatings while they were drunk, having to go days with little food and water, and doing unstop work around the forsaken house."

"How did you get away from them?" Naruto asked me.

"Logan O'Connor" I laughed.

"Who is Logan O'Connor?" Naruto seemed to be a little offended that a boy saved me from my asshole guardians.

"Yeah, he was the playground bully at my elementary school. And he would always torture me everyday because I always wore my fathers Los Konoha hat." I told him.

"Wait so a guy that treated you like crap saved you from a pair of bastards." Naruto looked even madder.

"One day, I snapped after my aunt threw her hot coffee on me. A car full of teenagers threw their morning milkshakes at me on the way to school. And Logan O'Connor spit on my fathers hat. I had to get out of there so I went up to Logan and kicked him right in the balls. He chased me all the way to my house, and when I got in the house my aunt and uncle were having a poker tournament at the house and I interrupted it. They got mad and started to hit me, Logan walked in the house and saw what was happening. My uncle saw him and threatened to kill him. He ran home and told his parents and they called the police." I grabbed my ribs; they both kicked me hard there to keep me from running away.

"That's how he saved you." Naruto looked disappointed.

"Yup after the police took me into custody, my uncle and aunt were sentenced to prison for 5-6 years in prison with a chance of parole. Then I was enrolled in the foster parents program. And I was set up with a family of 4 a husband named Thomas, wife named Eve, a 7-year old girl named Mara, and a 9 month baby boy named Michael. The family wanted a kid that was older and could help watch over the girl because the boy had many health problems and the parents always had to be with him. So I was sent to Kumoland, in Oregon." I remembered that creepy family. They were always smiling.

"What do you mean by always smiling?" Naruto spoke with a confused tone.

"They were a very religious family; well the parents were at least. The girl was more of a bastard child." I remembered that bratty girl. She hated me the moment I walked in that front door.

_Flashback_

"_Welcome to your new home Hinata" The man with brown hair walked in the door. _

_The girl looked around the house; it was well organized from matching carpets and walls to the tables holding no dust what so ever. On the walls were religious paintings that told stories from the images they held. _

"_I hope you will like it, we plan to send you to an all girl's school. Wont that be fun?" The man thought it was good to try and show some amusement. But the girl didn't acknowledge his presence. _

"_Well I will go get your stuff from the trunk, wait right here." The man disappeared outside to the silver car in the drive way._

_The 10 and a half year old girl began to walk around the cleaned house. It was something the girl never seen before not in parent's house nor . . . __**their**_ house. _She picked up a family picture on an end table when she heard someone behind her._

"_Oh you're here now" a smaller girl with blonde short hair, and a bad temper spit at the older girl._

_The older girl did not speak or reply to the other child._

"_Listen this is my house not yours" The blonde girl wanted to get her point across._

_The oldest girl continued to not speak; she placed the picture back on the table before walking past the child._

"_Well then, move over and make room because I'm going to be living here now" The older girl challenged the younger's authority with a smooth reply._

_End of Flashback _

"Nice, you told a little girl off in her own home." Naruto seemed amused.

"Yeah they were nice parents, they let me have privacy and they even took me to church with them. They didn't seem embarrassed to have a foster kid under their roof." I said sadly.

"What about the girl." Naruto asked.

"She was annoying as hell. That girl would drop food or spill milk on me when ever she had the chance. In school she would walk up to me with a bunch of her friends and be like 'whoa it's the crazy lady' then walk away. That little brat I wanted her to feel the pain I felt, like loosing parents or getting beaten for every little thing that she did." I was bitter. That girl was the essence of purity. That kid would have never survived the life I lived.

"So what happened next?" Naruto wanted to know.

I took a breath. "Sadly a half of a year went by and the baby, Michael . . . slipped away during a night. He was a very sick baby and there wasn't much you could do." I also remembered waking up to a mourning mother and father over their lost child. It reminded me of how I lost my parents.

"What did the parents do next?" The boy next to me knew what was to come but didn't know why.

"When the baby died, Thomas and Eve were so devastated they lost interest in their lives. They couldn't take care of two kids and after the funeral they were low on money. So they sent me back into foster care. We stayed in contact for a few months but one day I woke up and was like 'they need to move on with their lives'. And I cut off our contacting all together." I explained to Naruto with a sad tone.

"Then what happened after that? Hitch a ride from Kumoland, Oregon to Los Konoha." Naruto smirked.

"No, Los Konoha didn't come until I was 12. I went through three other families before being placed in the one I am now."

"Three!?" Naruto yelped in surprise.

"Yes. The second family I went to was located in Suna Fe, New Mexico. They were a family of six. Four kids two adults with two dogs. They were a Russian family, whose grandparents moved to Suna Fe for oil looking; unfortunately they arrived a little too late." "I tried to keep my nerves down.

"Like how late?" Naruto tried to hold in his laughter.

"Almost a hundred years too late." I said not make eye contact.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto grabbed his sides as he started laughing. "That sucks so much"

"Anyway" I said in an irritated tone. "Well the mans name was Ivan, the woman's name was Kira. And the two girls were Nika who was 13 and Nina who was 9. There were two boys named Yuri that was 14 and the last kid was Lev and he was 7. The two dogs were both golden retrievers named BoBo and Milkshake.

"Milkshake?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"He smelled like a chocolate milkshake." I defended the poor dog.

"Ok, anyway how long did you stay with this family?" Naruto moved on.

"About three months" I answered without a care.

Naruto's mouth dropped open from hearing my answer.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto practically yelled.

"Well . . ." I started.

_Flashback_

"_Child what is the problem" A tall man towered over a black haired girl._

"_I don't think your kids like me that much" The girl said looking up at him._

"_Oh there is no reason to think that, now come on the sun must be overheating you with that baggy jacket." The man patted her shoulder._

"_Uh, Nika told me to stay out of the house though" The girl said facing the ground._

"_Nika, eh? Well she feels you will take over being the head girl of the house." The man walked to the door._

"_It's not just her. I think even the dogs don't want me here." The girl now stood._

"_Trust me I love all my children the same and that includes you. Now come the food will be ready and the wife needs help setting the table." The man gestured her to the door. The girl gave a small smile and walked into the house._

_End of Flashback_

"How come it didn't work out?"

"Well the kids hated me; they didn't like the fact that they had a delinquent under their roof. They complained and complained to their parents like Nina and Lev threatened to run away if they didn't get rid of me until one day, Ivan and Kira sat me down and told me they loved me but they also loved their children. And I had to go." I took a sigh. "So I was back up for sell in the foster program." I was turned away by two families, who at the beginning said they would always be there for me but in the end failed me.

"Depressing I know. But the third family had me a little longer." I said to him.

"And who was the third family?" Naruto seemed too given up hope for the remaining families.

"The third family lived in Sunix, Arizona. And they were a strict military family called the Thompsons, there was a buzz cut man named Jack, a short haired woman named Nicole, and one 13 year old son named Gus" They were way stricter then my mother, which really sucked.

"How long did you stay with them?" Naruto questioned this family also.

"For about 5 months." I told him.

"Five months, what's with the abandoning families?" Naruto rubbed his hair in frustration.

"Well this family had a schedule they went by everyday. Meaning they woke up at 5 in the morning, made their beds and after they were done Jack would come in and inspect them with a toothbrush. Then they would go for a 2 hour jog then do 30 minutes of a warm-up. It was like boot camp but in a suburban setting." I complained at the end a little.

"Why did you leave them?" Naruto fired another question at me.

"I didn't live up to their expectations." I breathed slowly.

_Flashback_

"_Hinata come in here for a second." A man and woman sat together in a camouflage filled room._

_An 11-year old girl walked into the room wearing a grey army shirt and black cargo pants. Muscles showed on her arms and her hair grew to her shoulders. Training from the Thompson family sure did a number on her. The girl got along well with the family unlike her previous family. But now she wasn't sure what the man and woman in front of her wanted. She did well in school, she kept up in her training, and she was staying out of trouble._

"_We wanted to talk to you about something." The woman seemed sad about something._

"_What's the matter?" The girl asked._

"_Hinata we regret to inform you that we are sending you back to the orphanage." The man said sternly._

"_Did I do something wrong?" The black hair girl weakly asked them._

"_No you didn't do anything-"The woman was cut off._

"_Nicole let me handle this." The man said. "Hinata it's just . . . I feel you don't belong here." He continued._

"_How come I don't belong here?" The girl was very upset but hid it well._

"_Its just you seem more of a free spirited kind of child. Not one that would serve for their country." He tried to keep it in a polite way._

_The girl took a breath of frustration and finally answered. "When am I going back?" _

"_Tomorrow morning, we are sorry Hinata" The woman seemed terribly upset about sending the child back. The girl saw the woman's facial expression which clearly read that this was all the man's choice. But what did the child care, she knew this was going to happen sooner or later._

_Within 12 hours the 11-year old girl was on her way to another family._

_End of Flashback_

"They got rid of you just because you didn't "belong" Naruto patience began to fade with my past. It seemed every where I went I was turned away, though that was the truth.

"So what was the fourth family's excuse? They cared more about their cats then a child." Naruto shouted at me.

"No" I scuffed.

"Then what?" He lost his temper.

"I left them." My answer shut his mouth.

"They didn't abuse you, did they?" He spoke with a shaky voice.

"No, they were just a couple who couldn't have children. And I was with them for two weeks. They were named Greg and Sherry and they lived in Las Suna, where they worked in the casinos. So much changed in those weeks." Small tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Within two weeks, Sherry was killed in a car accident on her way home from work. Greg was left with no one and I found him overdosed on pills in his bedroom. I didn't want to go back to that fucking cursed foster care." I cursed. "So I packed what I thought I needed, some food, little money, a few clothes that I held onto since my mother and father, a pocket knife, my fathers Los Konoha hat, and a picture of my family. And I left the house and walked the desert filled roads till I came to the city itself of Las Suna." I finished.

"What about Greg?"

"He died; the ambulance couldn't get him to help quickly enough."

There was a silent moment between us. There was still one more part I had to tell him about and that was my demise. Where I became weak and fell to the bottom of the survival chain.

"Is that all?" Naruto dumbly asked me.

I hesitated. "N-No"

"Is there ever an end to your pain" He cried.

"Pain is who I am Naruto. But . . . what I'm about to tell you is about my demise. Where I lost control of my life and was knocked down and couldn't be picked up." I wheezed.

Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes. "Why"

"Drugs." I whimpered. "I became a monster in Las Suna. I robbed people for drugs. I helped killed people for drugs. And I sold drugs just to get drugs." I confessed.

"You were a drug addict?" Tears slid down his cheeks.

"What do you expect from an Akatsuki member" I turned to him with small tears appearing down my face also.

_Flashback_

_It had been two days since the girl had escaped her foster care. The money she had left was used for a hotdog that only lasted 30 sentences before she devoured it. Las Suna was very dangerous at night for a small girl like her, but she found safety in small alley ways and hid in dumpsters. _

_The girl walked the streets looking for a place to sleep when she saw a group of teens in her normal alley way._

_They spotted her quickly before she could turn around and run. "Hey kid" They yelled for her._

_She looked at them and looked around and pointed to herself. "Yeah you come here" They waved her over._

_The black haired girl walked up to gang. They were at least two heads taller then her, and a lot more muscular. "What are you doing out this late, where are your parents" One boy asked her._

"_U-Um I don't have any parents." The girl said timidly._

"_You don't" Another boy answered her with a thrilled voice._

"_No" The girl put her head down._

"_Maybe we can help." The same said to his friends._

"_Really?" The girl was desperate for help. Her back ached from the steel dumpster she laid in all night, her stomach was empty, and she just wanted some fucking attention._

"_Yes do you see this" The boy held up a small capsule filled that looked like it was filled with sugar. "If you take this to that guy standing on that corner right there" He then pointed to the figure a few blocks down. "Then we will help you out. What ever he gives you, bring it back here." He instructed her then handed her the capsule._

_The girl walked quickly to the man who seemed nervous and was looking over his shoulder every few seconds. She walked up to him and pulled on his coat._

"_What do you want you little brat" He said in a grunt._

_She pulled the gift from her sleeve and held it out for him. His eyes widened and quickly swiped it from her hand and replaced it with money. And walked away._

_The girl looked around to see if anyone saw that. She people just walking by her, but saw one person staring at her and on her phone. The girl read her lips, and saw the first words. "__**Hello, 911" **_

_The 11-year old girl ran back to the alley way with the money and handed it to the boy. _

"_Very good little girl. Like we promised we will help you out. Follow us" The boy placed the money in his pocket and placed his hand on her shoulder and directed her to a door in the back of the building they were near._

_The hall smelled like smoke and sex. The girl looked around in the dim room to find doors opened that she saw women undressing for men who were placing money in their underwear, or what looked like under wear. There were other rooms that were practically opened where she saw people actually having sex. This place scared her and for the first time in years, she just wanted to be held by her mother._

_The boy separated from his group and walked the girl up stairs. "I think our boss would like to meet you, that deal you handled was very good for someone your age." The blonde haired boy praised her._

_They came to a door where it read __**Akatsuki **__on the front. The boy knocked and a frustrated yell came from the other side. "ENTER"_

_The girl was led to a room where a huge desk was placed near a fireplace, money was spread out on the table and multiple TVs were right in front of the desk where it showed every room in the building._

_The man with many piercings on his face took one look at her and showed distasted. _

"_Why is she here?" The man continued on with his money._

"_Me and the guys thought since. . ." The boy never got her name._

"_Hinata" The girl whimpered. _

"_Hinata didn't have any parents maybe could stay and work with us. She already took part in a dealing down the street I think she would be perfect for the drug trafficking." The boy had fear in his eyes but it didn't show in his voice._

"_Deidara, do you think this is a good idea. To have a small girl working in the drug field when she has never felt the effects before." The man stopped counting and looked at the two._

"_Well I do have some stuff in my room that she could try." The boy named Deidara thought out loud._

"_Fine, she is in till she screws up now get out." The man was growing impatient._

"_Thank you sir" The boy bowed and took the girls hand and led her out the door._

_He took her to his room that was on up another flight of stairs. He dug in his desk and found a needle, a cotton ball, tape, and a capsule that looked like the one the girl gave to a man earlier. _

"_Here stick your arm out." The girl did what she was told and soon her arm was tightened by a rubber tape. The boy melted the capsule content in a dirty spoon that was on his desk with a lighter. Then it was quickly in the needle. "Alright this is going to pinch for a second." _

_The girl watched as the boy injected the drug into her body. It pinched for a second, and then she felt her arm turn warm and felt the rush of the drug in her vein. The needle was removed and a cotton ball was taped over her bleeding arm. "I will be back in a little while." The boy's voice echoed as she slipped from reality and fell onto his bed. The girl's body twitched from the effect of the drug, foam leaked from the corners of her mouth._

_She couldn't remember much after that but she woke up on his bed craving more of the drug._

_End of Flashback_

"Since the needle hit my vein, all I wanted was that drug. They gave me small missions, where they told me sell this amount of cocaine to these two people and you will get this vial and go to town with it. I got missions to steal money from rival casinos to get more drugs. It got to a point where I didn't care about my past anymore. The only thing in my future was drugs, drugs, and more drugs." I felt myself become weak again.

"You were only a kid." Naruto seemed speechless.

"Yeah but drugs are terrible Naruto. They fucked me up so badly . . . I didn't have any control over my life anymore. It was always drugs for breakfast, lunch, and then dinner. And drug snacks in between. But I couldn't stop because I was in with people who took care of me. They let me be apart of their organization. The Akatsuki saved me from dying in the streets but ended up killing my soul. Now I have the scar to prove it." I touched my back.

"What did they do?" Naruto eyed my hand.

I sighed and pulled off my black buttoned shirt and pulled the back of my white shirt up. Naruto blushed seeing more of my skin, but the blush disappeared when he saw the Akatsuki emblem carved in my skin.

"Did it hurt?" He ran his hand over the scarred skin.

"For the first week it did" I threw my shirt back down and roughly put my other shirt on.

"How did you escape Akatsuki?" Naruto was actually on the edge of the car seat.

"One day me and this other boy my age named Yoshi went out for a drug trade with another undercover casino gang. It was suppose to bring the companies together and end a feud that started a few years before. But things didn't go to well, which ended up changing my life for the good . . ."

_Flashback_

"_This better be worth this" A brown haired boy complained to a girl next to him._

"_It's totally worth it, Yoshi" The girl reassured him while fixing the green hat on her head._

"_Yeah it's worth it for you because you get awarded with heroin for your duties" The boy taunted her._

"_You better not be acting this way during the deal because this is the spot where we meet." The girl pointed to the ground._

"_Are you sure, its 11:10 and they were suppose to be here by now." The boy looked at his watch._

"_Maybe they got stuck in traffic or something." The girl looked around._

_The two kid's hearts stopped when they heard police sirens coming down the alley way towards them._

"_It's a set up, RUN" The girl commanded the boy and they took off running in the other direction._

_There must have been 4 cop cars in the area, the two children had no chance and were attacked by police officers._

"_You kids are coming with us" One man smashed the girl onto the hood of the car. Checking her pockets for anything that could cause a problem. He found a pocket knife, a picture of a family, and three bags of cocaine._

"_Alright girl get in the car." The man demanded the girl and shoved her in the back seat along with her friend._

_One hour later_

_The boy was released to the custody of his grandparents who left the state in dash after finding out the boy was in line with a dangerous organization. The girl was sent to an orphanage since she had no records to be found. The only information she gave out was that she had no family to go to._

_End of Flashback_

"You and that Yoshi kid were set up by your own organization." Naruto was shocked.

"Yup I guess Yoshi and me lived out our usefulness to the place. But there is a happy ending to this adoption."

Naruto didn't say anything but looked at me. "Who was it this time?"

I giggled. "It was Kurenai"

_Flashback_

_A long black haired woman walked the halls with a doctor who babbled on about most of the children at the orphanage. Most of the kids were under 10 and there was only one pre-teen in the place. _

"_So who is the outcast of the group?" The black haired woman asked._

"_Here is her file" The doctor handed the woman a thick folder._

"_Hyuga, Hinata. Age 12. Origin from Ameatle, Washington, and has been under four different foster care families in the past two years." The woman read on until she stopped at the bottom of the sheet. "Recovering from narcotics abuse. Where is this girl coming from?" The red eyed woman practically screamed at the doctor._

"_Police found three bags of cocaine on her when she was arrested 4 months ago. We found that she is an orphan, and we have yet to figure out if she has any other family that could take her in. The girl has refused to speak of her family; the only thing she says is she has none." The doctor explained._

"_Is she in therapy or getting any kind of help?" The woman pleaded._

"_She has been on strong antidepressant medication and therapy 4 times a week. And she has made little progress within the 4 months." The doctor walked the woman to a playground. The woman found all the children playing with each other but found one girl sitting off to the side._

"_Let me go get some paperwork for the other children." The doctor left the woman. _

_The woman walked up to the girl with caution, not wanting to scare her._

"_Hey is this seat taken?" The woman asked the child._

"_Go away" The girl replied simply._

_The woman wouldn't take this so she pushed on._

"_Don't you want to play with the other kids?" She asked another question._

"_No" The girl said sternly this time._

"_And why is that, don't you get along with them?" The woman seemed confused._

"_They are all little brats" The girl grinded her teeth together._

"_Um . . . ok" The woman hesitated a bit before taking a seat next to the girl._

"_So I here you came from Las Suna, fun city" The woman tried to strike up a conversation._

"_That place is a hell hole" The girl fired at the woman._

"_Um, I really wouldn't know that. I'm only here for work." The woman got interested._

"_I could tell you're not from around here." The girl also grew interest in the woman._

"_Well your right, I'm from Los Konoha." The woman told her._

"_Los Konoha? That gang infested city." The girl turned to her._

"_Not all of Los Konoha is gang infested. Me and my husband live in Konoha Hills." The woman unknowingly brought back a bad memory._

"_Where my father is from" The girl muttered under her breath._

"_Your father is from Los Konoha that's neat, then why are you all the way out here?" The woman asked the child._

"_It's none of your business." The girl snapped._

"_Well I help people like you" The woman told the girl._

"_Then go help someone else." The girl turned away from the woman._

"_I can help you, you know? Just talk to me" The woman was becoming frustrated._

"_Look I have been let down by many people that I let help me. I'm not adding another person to that list especially some stranger." The girl raised her voice but seemed saddened._

"_It's not good to keep things held up in side. One day your gong to explode and pour your heart out to someone you love" The woman explained._

"_Love? Love is an illusion. Its not really there. It's just a stupid emotion like everything else." The girl folded her arms._

_There was silence between them._

"_I had your attitude once." The woman broke the silence._

"_Why were you dumped by many families too?" The girl said with a sour tone._

"_No, I lost faith in the world when my baby died" The woman looked at her._

"_Sorry to hear that." The girl was drawn back in the conversation._

"_And I thought nothing was going to make me happy again. But my husband told me, shit happens. You never fall back you always push forward and that's what I did. Finished school, went to college, got married to my boyfriend and now here I am talking to a troubled girl who needs help and I won't rest until I restore peace to you." The woman smiled._

"_When did you have your baby" The girl looked up._

"_I was probably 16" The woman answered._

"_You were 16 when you had your baby." The girl was shocked._

"_Well me and my boyfriend thought it was a good time to move on in our relationship but didn't take the right precautions." The woman seemed embarrassed._

"_How did your baby die" The girl rubbed her arm._

"_She was a stillborn" The woman fought to hold her tears back._

"_I'm sorry you lost your daughter." The girl's apology was sincere. "I lost my parents in a car crash. It wouldn't have happened if I didn't-"The past hit her, the drugs no longer blocked out her anger and bloody past._

"_If I didn't distract my father when he was driving." The girl sniffed._

"_It was an accident, even if your parents did survive. They would have been horribly scarred for life. Something no human would want." The woman said with wisdom._

"_It doesn't matter my past, present and future are just . . . fucked up. I'm tired of being sent to a family that holds many promises but then back fire and no longer want me." The girl let her face fall into her hands._

"_I could take you home if you wanted." The red eyed woman handed out an idea._

"_You don't want a basketcase daughter trust me. That's how I got kicked out of my one foster care unit." The girl smirked._

"_Well we can work on it. Trust me. Just talk to me and I will listen. That's one of the first things I want to teach you trust, and to restore your confidence." The woman was serious._

"_Really?" The girl went back into shock._

"_Yes really, but only if you do one thing." The woman made eye contact with her._

"_No more drugs. Or there will be serious consequences." The woman warned her._

_The girl nodded her head._

"_Good so let me introduce myself. My name is Kurenai Yuhi and I will be your new mother." _

_End of Flashback_

"That one sentence put me back on the right track" I said to Naruto.

"She took me back to Los Konoha and I met her husband who is an awesome guy, they took care of me and treated me like I was always part of their family. There her husband taught me the Music of Love. _**Using music to restore love and balance to your life**__. _Where I learned to appreciate music and play the guitar. Something that kept me going over the years. They made personal sacrifices to just keep me safe. Like when I thought I trusted a guy with my drug secret, he went around and told the whole school about my old habit. And we had to move so I could attend another middle school." I explained.

"And what middle school was that" Naruto asked.

"Yours and you know the rest." I finished.

Naruto wiped his eyes. "I always thought my life sucked and hearing that . . . I just-"Naruto couldn't finish his sentence.

"Its ok you know." I tried to comfort him.

"No its not ok, I have spent the last 4 years treating you like dirt not even knowing what demons you faced." Naruto spoke with anger at himself.

I took off my glasses to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Really its ok, I got over it."

"Hinata I'm truly sorry for everything you went through, I wish I could go back and stop it." Tears fell from Naruto's face.

"Don't wish things like that." I leaned closer to him.

"And why the hell not." He didn't realize how close we were.

"Because I wouldn't have learned to survive on my own, I became stronger emotionally and physically. And there was something else." My breath hit his face.

He leaned in also but lost balance when I said the last thing. "What" He whined.

"Then we would have never met." Our eyes stayed focus on the others.

His forehead touched mine, and for once I didn't feel the need to push him away. Our breaths matched, our eyes were glazed over with our eyelids falling to a close and the car's roof blocked the city light from entering the car.

"Do you wish to kiss me, Uzumaki" I panted. He had my back up against the side of the door. He didn't answer me with his words but only through actions which was where I had my first kiss. In the back seat of my car, with a boy that terrorized me for years. And it couldn't have been better.

His lips brushed mine slowly which made my stomach twist. He continued giving me gentle kisses for a few seconds before he started become a little more assertive. Where he began putting more force onto my lips then just butterfly kisses.

I responded feeling like my sins were lifted from my shoulders and the kiss marked a new beginning of my life.

Soon the kisses were becoming more passionate and I let my hands move up his shirt and around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was either teenage lust that was making us act this way or there was a real connection here. I felt his hands trail down my back, rubbing the center before going down a little lower.

"You better keep those hands where I can see them" I said against his lips, he grinned against mine for a reply. Before going back in for another smooch. This time was different; I felt my mouth open up by his. His tongue making its way into my mouth, touching my tongue slyly. Then I found his hand finding its way up my shirt. Ok I like the idea that Naruto had feelings for me, but this was taking it a little too far.

"Naruto" I arched my back and stopped his hand at my stomach.

"Is something the matter?" Naruto immediately stopped what he was doing and pulled back but still kept a close distance.

"I really don't want to rush things, if you understand?" I was embarrassed and of course I was blushing like an idiot.

He grinned slightly. "I understand. Don't be afraid to tell me things." He leaned in again but this time it was a light but tender kiss. Sadly it was interrupted by a vibrating sound.

We both stopped and Naruto searched his pockets for something, which turned out to be a pager.

"_Come home now, it's getting too late. Worried. –Mom" _Naruto read out loud.

"Well I need to get home, my mom worries when I don't come home before midnight." Naruto hid the pager back in his pocket.

"It's ok, my fosters worry too but you know why." I broke eye contact.

He placed his hand on my chin and made me look up. "Your past doesn't change anything between us except I'm going to protect you from now on."

I nodded and got up to sit in the front seat, he followed and sat in the passenger seat and we took off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konopton**

The ride was silent Naruto and I didn't say one word the whole time, it was 30 minutes when we were parked out front Naruto's house. Some people were still out at 12:50 on their porches drinking, doing drugs, or hanging out.

"Thanks for the ride home." Naruto apologized with eyes watching the fools by their houses.

"Your welcome. Um Naruto I would like if you didn't tell anyone what happened tonight" I pleaded to him.

"It's good, I won't tell anyone unless you want me to or you do it" Naruto promised.

"Well I better get home you know" It was awkward between us; the kiss really had an effect on us.

"Ok see you Monday I guess" Naruto said the ending slowly.

We took one last look at each other before quickly moving back in for a peck on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds before we broke apart.

Naruto blushed "Good night"

"Good night" I answered him while he opened the car door and walked to his front door. I watched him open the door to be greeted by his mom; she saw me and gave me a polite wave.

The door closed and I took off heading back home

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kurenai's POV_

**Konomerce **

"Sorry Kurenai but if she was going to commit suicide tonight. She's gone" Kakashi told the woman.

"Don't say that you idiot" Shizune punched the man in the shoulder. The room was filled with family friends. Our bar owning friends, Kakashi and Shizune. Drum instructor friend, Anko. Gym teacher friend, Gai and the English teacher Genma, and our friend who is on leave from the army, Yugao.

"I think we are all forgetting one thing" A purple haired woman spoke up.

"And what's that Anko" Asuma asked.

"Isn't it obvious Hinata has returned to her old ways." Anko yelled.

"You think so, you think she is doing drugs again" I became nervous

"Drugs? No she is back in that organization the Akatsuki" Anko made herself look like an idiot.

"Anko, Hinata is not in Akatsuki" I shook my head at the woman.

"Yeah why would Hinata go back to a place that sold her out?" Asuma narrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm just saying she still has the Akatsuki tat on her back. I'm telling you she is a marked girl, she has brothers behind her back, SHES AKATSUKI" Anko screamed at us.

I heard the door unlock and Hinata walked in like nothing happened.

She looked up and saw everyone in the room.

"Um is everything ok?" She asked with concern.

"Hinata are you merging with Akatsuki?" Anko blurted out.

"No, why would you think that" Hinata seemed a little pissed at the question.

"It's because you have been acting strange" Anko answered her.

"No Anko I am not part of Akatsuki. I just went out for a drive" Hinata lied. When Hinata lies there is always a change in her eyes that just give me the feeling she is lying.

Hinata walked past us and up to her room.

When the door closed, Anko spoke up again. "Still think she is part of Akatsuki."

"Alright I think we had enough of Akatsuki talks tonight, see you guys later" Asuma walked the rest of our friends out.

I looked toward Hinata's room, she is up to something but I just don't know what. And I'm going to figure it out. I walked up to the door and gave a slight knock. No answer, the light was off in her room. I felt the nerves come back to me and I opened the door a crack to peer into the room. I found Hinata sitting on her desk chair staring out her window at the bright buildings in downtown Los Konoha.

"Hinata are you ok" I whisper softly into her room.

"Strangely I'm better then ok" She continued to stare out the window.

"That's good, what made you have a change of heart" I approached and leaned on her desk.

"Nice breeze" She smirked.

"Well I would like for you to go to bed and relax. You seem very tense." I rubbed her shoulders to prove my point.

"Alright I'm going." She got up and walked to her clothes on the floor.

"Kurenai" She called to me.

"Yes what is it" I answered her.

"You don't believe I'm back with Akatsuki again, do you?" Her eyes pleaded that I would believe her.

"Don't worry I know that's not you. You know how Anko is, very paranoid" I giggled.

"Well I'm going to bed, and also we are having a talk tomorrow about giving me a heart attack with your little suicide speech." I said to her before closing the door.

Before I got two feet away from the door I heard a faint call from Hinata. "Fuck"

I chuckled. "I heard that" I said to the door.

A few minutes later, me and Asuma snuggled with each other in bed.

"So Hinata is alright?" Asuma asked me.

"Yup but she is working those four hours at the bar. Because of the fact I drove around for FOUR HOURS looking for her." I threw my head back on the pillow.

"Take it easy on her, she is a teenaged girl" Asuma defended her.

"Most teenaged girls don't walk into your office saying all these apologies and leave the house for hours on end."

"Well she is different, that's why you chose her." Asuma smiled.

"That's right" I whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

**OK IT'S BEEN A LONG WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED.**

**But hey at least it's done. I hope the confession is what it was lived up to be. **

**The next chapter I hope I will finish before I start school, sad face I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL. But I really want to add two more characters to the story in the next chapter. It will be a surprise. So you will have to wait.**

**ALSO GO VOTE ON THE POLL, VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Next Chapter: Fine Again**

**Read to Find out**


	8. Fine Again

**NEW CHAPTER, LETS GO**

**FallenFox15****-**WOOT NaruHina at last great chap can't wait for next one :)

**-Thanx for the review and yeah it took me awhile to get the Naruhinaness out.**

**Rose Tiger****-**Whoa!! Hinata with the Akatsuki! HELL NO!!

**-Yeah I'm afraid so, originally it was going to be the Japanese Yakuza but I changed it last second so it would fit more in the Naruto universe. **

**narutos vixen****-**do you plan on making neji hanabi and hinata meeting up with each other

-**You beat me to the punch**

**ninerfan- **you should have them start a band and you can have more pairings when the band meet and hook up. And have them tour around the world and let them be famous and have hinata's uncle and antie and neji and her sister come to the show. And all the family that did her bad that she stayed in. And have songs written about them do make them fell the guit.

**-Well I will have Hinata and Naruto in a band, and I could sneak in Neji and Hanabi.**

**brea- **Loved it=]]  
wow hinata's past is sad, ** its crazy good tho, naruto too cute  
cnt wait for the next chapter

**-Thanks for the review, I had to think long and hard and look up a lot of names for the families. But I'm glad you liked it.**

**GoddessSumizofVenus****-**aw poor hina chan atleast she has Naruto... Will the Akatsuki ever come back for her? Congrats !! please update soon thanks!! ^^

**-Thanks for the review, and for the Akatsuki you never know . . . they could pop up somewhere.**

**moonlight's goddess21****-**omg that was amazing! I love this story so much! Is it gonna be awkward between them on monday cuz of the kiss? I really want to know what happens next!

**-Lolz thanx for the review, im glad you like the story. You will just have to read the story to find out the results of the kiss. **

**naruhinaramen****- **this story is awesome i love it!

**-Thanx for the review, I'm glad you like it**

**STRONGSIDE****-**PHEW i thought this story was dyeing...  
And i told you so that i would like the next chapter better but i think ill stick with this one lol  
** good chapter and the end brought a tear to my eye lol no really  
(Queue big voice)  
A lot of flash backs got kinda repetitive but oh well  
Can't beat a wholesome chappy  
Waiting for the next one and its going to be interesting between Naruto and Hinata and the (green bombers was it) that'll be a bag of fun  
Anyways another good chapter so...

Sayonara

PS: YES some love and affection just what I have been waiting foe for a long time now! YES!

STRONGSIDE x

**-Lolz no the story isn't dying I just put it on a small hiatus until I finished my other story. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yeah there are a lot of flashbacks but I wanted to explain them through Hinata's eyes and not some boring long paragraph with quotes from beginning to end. You will love the green bombers. And there will be more love and affection in the story.**

**THAT'S TO ALL REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS AND ALERTERS **

**POLL STILL OPEN FOR ANY PAIRINGS YOU WANT IN THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in the story, ****(belongs to Masashi Kishimoto) or the song listed in the story. They belong to their rightful companies and creators. The song Fine Again is by the band Seether from their 2003 album Disclaimer and Disclaimer II, under the rights of Wind-Up Records.**

**On with the story**

**Chapter Eight**

**Fine Again**

_It seems like everything is gray  
and there's no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here_

**-**_Seether_

Naruto's POV

It has been two months since Hinata confessed her past to me, and also since we started secretly dating I guess I would call it. By dating I mean driving to our place outside the city, talk for about two minutes before a two hour make out session. Though we only lead off of 1st base, I feel she wants to do more but is afraid to admit it.

I wouldn't blame her, hell I would be afraid to be in a relationship after facing abandonment for 4 years.

"UZUMAKI GET YOUR BUT OUT OF YOUR EARS AND GET BACK IN LINE" The drum instructor screamed from across the field. Damn woman is at the concession stand while we practice our asses off.

"Alright woman, don't choke on your hotdog" I muttered under my breath, making everyone around me giggle.

It was December, the month of snow. Holiday season, where you spread peace and love to everyone around you. Fuck that doesn't exist in South Central. We didn't get the beautiful snow drops like other states in the country we just got bitter cold. Now I stood on this cold Monday afternoon in my gym shorts, and a green long sleeve shirt. With a snare drum hanging on a harness that was killing my shoulders.

"You guys aren't ready for Friday's rivalry game. We have a drum off Friday and you guys can't even stay in line. How are we suppose to crush the other line if we CANT EVEN MAKE ONE OURSELVES." The woman screamed at us before choking on her hotdog. Called it.

Anko hit her chest and sent the food back up her throat. "See you tomorrow after school, 2:30 to 4:30." She coughed. "Oh shit, I almost died right there" The instructor walked back to the school.

I and the rest of the drumline ripped off our harnesses. They complained and moaned on how it hurt and how Anko's methods on teaching us were killing them.

I ignored them and walked to the school with a small smirk on my face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Band Room**

I hung the harness back on the wall and placed my snare where my name was marked on a piece of tape on the shelve. I was back in my normal baggy jeans and green sweatshirt when I heard someone behind me.

"Anko nearly kill herself again with those damn hotdogs" The smug voice said behind me.

"Yup and I got the rest of the practice off because of it." I turned to none other then Hinata Hyuga.

"Well its only 4:00 what ever would you do" She walked up to me slowly.

"I don't really know" I faked being surprise. "But I do know one thing I want to do." I gave a seductive smile before capturing her lips with mine.

Hinata had changed so much within the two months. Her hair use to reach down past her shoulders, now her hair was shoulder length. The dark bags under her eyes went away. The scars on her fingers also healed, I convinced her that taking her own blood won't make her parents come back and she should stop thinking about her fosters getting rid of her. If they wanted to get rid of her, they would have done it by now.

I pushed her against the wall, still lost in the kiss. Hopefully no one from the drumline would come in for a little while. If they saw this, then me and Hinata would be pretty much done for. The only person that knew about Hinata and I was my mom who supported us. Hinata didn't tell her fosters, I was glad she didn't. I wouldn't want them thinking I'm some bad influence on her . . .

Now our mouths were open in the kiss, my tongue met hers in the lock. Her right arm was around my neck while her hand rubbed my neck and hair. Where her left arm was around my back. I mostly used my arms for trapping her against the wall, she didn't mind she probably would if she wanted to move or break the kiss but she didn't.

The room was feeling hotter since I entered and the sweatshirt wasn't helping. I felt a familiar vibrating in my pocket. Irritating us to stop the kiss.

"Every time" I panted and took the pager from my pocket.

"_Come to my house, urgent – Sasuke" _I read it to myself.

"Gang problems?" Hinata asked with a hint of frustration.

"Yeah, I better head back across the train tracks." I backed away and took my backpack off the floor.

"You need a ride?" Hinata asked me.

"I'm fine, it's still light out. Nothing really happens during the day" I reassured her.

"Well if you want it that way. I will see you tomorrow in Physics." She seemed disappointed that I still didn't let her be around me around my home. Hinata began to walk away when I grabbed her arm and brought her back to me. And kissed her again. It was a good-bye kiss; I at least had to give her something since I was ditching her.

"See you tomorrow" Before leaving her alone in the band room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto's POV

**Konopton, Sasuke's house**

I walked into the small house built for one. There was only one room that was the size of a closet, a small bathroom where you walked in and in front of you was the wall to the right was the toilet and the left was a small shower. The kitchen was part of the living like my house. Sasuke didn't have a TV; he had an old radio that this mother held onto since she was a child. He didn't really need a TV because of his brother's condition.

"Sasuke I got your message, what's up" I called into the house and closed the door.

"Naruto! Sasuke stepped out of the house to knock some sense into Kiba. Can you help me get to the couch" His brother called from the bathroom.

"Sure" I dropped my backpack and helped walk the 22 year old to the couch.

"Thanks buddy." He said while fixing his sunglasses.

"Itachi do you know why Sasuke called me here" I asked the man.

He didn't speak he seemed upset by the comment; I was going to ask if he was alright when I heard the door open.

"KEEP IT UP AND I WILL DROP YOUR JOINTS IN THE TOLIET BEFORE HANDING THEM TO YOU" Sasuke yelled before slamming the door shut.

He turned and saw me standing next to Itachi.

"Sorry about that, Kiba was being an asshole as usual." He said walking up to me.

"Sasuke what's going on?" I said with concern.

Sasuke sighed. "Itachi went to the doctor today for a check up"

"And, what did they say?" I looked at him then to his brother.

Sasuke didn't speak, so his brother spoke for him. "They said the front of my brain is dying. My illness is taking a toll on my brain which they said I would need an operation or else the rest of my mind will be lost. Problem is the operation costs 50,000 dollars. Money we don't have" His head went down.

"How much money do you guys have in your bank account?" I asked.

"Only 10,000, money from my parents insurance and my brother's pension from his old job. We would need 40,000 more" He was upset.

"What are you going to do?" Small tears were on the edge of leaving my eyes.

"I don't know but we have to come up with 40.000 dollars in a month or Itachi's fucked."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_?'s POV_

**Los Konoha High School, Main Office, Next Day**

My grandparents had to move from our small mansion in Tokyo, Japan to a median size house located in Konoha Hills. The move was a huge change for me and my little cousin and also for my grandparents because their own corporation was relocated to Los Konoha and had to move. I loved living in Tokyo, the bright lights. Friendly people and tasteful culture.

When I learned we were moving back to the US I did some research on the city we would be living in. I found that Los Konoha is a huge shelter for gang activity. Especially the districts that laid outside the city itself such as Konopton and Konobrook. Another thing was the environment problem in the city, and how it was crowded with tourists.

But I learned we would be staying long, and that I would graduate at Los Konoha High School. But once I graduate I'm heading back to Japan. Even though I was born in this country it harbors painful memories for me and my little cousin. And I didn't want to revisit them.

So now I was here on my first day of my new school waiting for the secretaries to hand me my new schedule. They said it would take a while and that I would have to wait a little. I was guessing I wouldn't go to class until 2nd or 3rd period because they were taking forever. This was adding to my list of hating this city.

I just sat in my seat and thought about what was in store for me at this new school, what kind of people will I meet, will this be better then my old school, and will I finally realize my destiny in this life . . .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Physics Room, Room 110**

I sat in Physics not even paying attention to the work my teacher was putting up on the board. What was really on my mind was the fact that Naruto didn't show up for class. He didn't even visit me in the band room. This made me think, where the hell he could be. With him living in South Central anything can happen.

The bell broke through my deep thought and I had to get up and leave for my next class. Maybe he will be there for lunch.

Later in fourth period with Sakura who was now one of my closet friends besides Naruto, we were both learning about the fractions with exponents. Of course I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy writing up a small poem that was in my head and I had to write it down.

The door opened but I ignored it. I heard Sakura gasp next to me, I looked up and I found her staring at me. "What's the matter" I ask her.

"Ok Neji . . . Hyuga" The teacher pronounced slowly and picked his head up to look at me.

"Hinata are you related to . . ." He pointed from me to him.

I didn't speak. I slid down in my chair a little, how did this happen. But I found myself becoming hostile at the boy, with my eyes narrowing at him. And his narrowing at mine.

"Um ok well you can take a seat right over there, Mr. . . Hyuga" The man pointed to the empty seat far from me, he was obviously confused.

I didn't face the boy that walked into the room, my eyes stayed focus on the front board. I knew he was staring at me, but I couldn't meet his gaze. He betrayed me years ago, leaving me to suffer the fate by _them. _

I had my bag in hand and was out the door when the bell rang. Keeping my cousin Neji Hyuga away from me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

I ran down the hall trying to get to the lunch room to find any one from Naruto's gang hoping they can get in touch with Naruto some how. People stopped and stared at me when they saw me running down the hall, a few teachers yelled for me to stop and walk. But I refused to acknowledge them; my only mission was to find Naruto.

When I got to the lunch room I searched for their table and only found Shikamaru sleeping with his head on his hand while his elbow rested on the table.

"Shikamaru" I called while I walked up to him.

He continued to snore even after I shook his shoulder.

"Shikamaru!" I snapped and smacked his elbow so his head hit the table.

"Fuck, what was that for" He held his chin.

"Where is Naruto?" I question him with an irritated voice.

"He is sick today" He lied terribly.

"Oh so Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Kankuro are all sick today" I pointed to the empty seats at the table.

"It's possible" Shikamaru yawned.

"Look _friend_, I'm in trouble if you see Naruto or maybe even Sasuke give me a call" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hissed through my teeth.

He nodded his head quickly and with a fearful look. I dropped his collar and walked away.

I obliviously couldn't stay in the school today. Maybe I could have my own little 'Hinata skip day'. I grinned and walked to my locker only to be greeted by my foster father who was also my physics teacher.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch Hinata" He asked me.

"I'm not really hungry today, so I'm just going to hang at the band room till next period." I lied to him.

"Well Kurenai had an emergency this morning so she had to run off to a client. And had to use the car. So you will have to wait until I get gone work to leave." He told me.

"What! Then I will walk home, I don't need the car." I raised my voice.

"Hinata our house is 30 minutes away it would take you hours to get home on foot. I'm sorry but you can wait in the band room or in the Physics room. So if you had any plans for sneaking off again, your out of luck" He beat me to the point.

Fuck what should I do now, I can't skip by car without getting in trouble. I can't skip by walking without getting shot in South Central. I guess I will have to bite my lip and hope for the best.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

I was relieved when I found Neji didn't have any other classes with me. I waited in the band room until my foster father was gone with his work; it was just grading papers so it wouldn't take that long.

I sat strumming my guitar with a paper on the floor. I have been having trouble thinking of any songs to write since fourth period.

I looked on the paper to see what I had so far.

**Every time I see your face,**

**It leaves me nothing but distaste,**

**And only fills me with Hate.**

Those were the only thoughts in my head for my cousin, then my hand began writing more.

**I thought nothing could suck so bad,**

**Until you came and fucked it up,**

**When I see your face,**

**I will fill it with Mace.**

I laughed at the last line, that's how I felt. He made sick. He left me to die, not even showing concern when the family decided to separate us. I don't know how they found me, but I know one thing. I aint going back to a clan full of traitors.

There was a knock on the door, which got my attention. My foster father was motioning me to follow him. He must have been done with his work. I packed my guitar up and backpack and walked out the door to my car.

I sighed. "Naruto where are you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Konopton, 11:45 PM**

I threw myself in bed, too tired to do anything else. I spent the whole day selling drugs to help raise money for Itachi's operation. Believe or not, but I made over 1,500 dollars in one day. I woke up super early and hit the streets all over South Central. Drugs are expensive, and when an addict wanted their hit they would pay anything to get it. Adding to my count, Sasuke made 3.000, Kankuro made 2,200 and Kiba only 500 but that's because he did half of the drugs instead of selling them.

At this rate I think we will make the dead line. We probably could have made more if we had Shikamaru out doing some work, but I wanted to keep him at school just in case Hinata needed anything. But Shikamaru passed out once he got home from school so I couldn't find out if anything happened.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my window. At first I panicked, I thought it was some addict looking for more drugs. I went over to my desk and pulled out a 9mm pistol and loaded it with a clip that was under it. I opened the window while preparing the gun.

"Who's out there?" I called.

"Naruto" A soft voice answered me.

"Oh fuck Hinata" I fell backwards trying to hide the gun. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." She told me.

"Um sure come in" I grabbed her hand while she made her way through the window.

Hinata looked around and chuckled. "Nice room"

"Shut up" I also laughed and quickly unloaded the gun and put it back where it was.

"So why this late, it's a school night." I asked her.

"Well I asked Shikamaru where you were and he said you were 'sick'" She air quoted.

"Well I did feel a little sick" I tried to cover up my day.

"So you, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Kiba were sick today." She mocked me.

"There's something going around the school." I defended myself.

"The only thing going around the school is STDS and pregnancies; there hasn't been a cold or a flu outbreak since we were in middle school." She challenged my story.

"Um yeah so do you need a pep talk or something" I asked her.

"No, I just wanted to see you and make sure you were ok" Hinata took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh really" I chuckled and gently pushed her down on the bed with me on top. Her arms hooked around my neck and nudged her nose with mine. Before we were given a chance to kiss, my mom opened the door with an upset expression on her face.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING" She yelled at us.

"Um nothing, we were just _talking_" I tried to lie but it ended with disaster.

"I know you both want to celebrate the summer of love, but its winter and summer is far from starting. When its summer I don't care what you both do, you can have sex in your room, my room, the kitchen, the family van, hell maybe even on the porch or in the yard. But its school time and Naruto I have a huge punishment for you." My mom scolded both of us.

"Well ok I will see you tomorrow Naruto." Hinata gave a slight bow to me. She was obviously embarrassed. "Good night Mrs. Uzumaki." And she ran out the door.

"Mom I'm sorry about what you just saw but she was just checking up on me." I explained.

"Naruto, I don't care about what I saw. Your little girlfriend can sleepover if she wanted but today the school called." She folded her arms.

"And?" I asked her.

"And? That's all you have to say. Naruto you skipped school. You weren't even in the house when I left for work and when I came home from work." She was upset by my comment.

"Look I was just helping out a friend, its nothing that bad. I will be in school tomorrow" I honestly told her.

"Your father wouldn't approve of this Naruto." My mom warned me.

"Well if dad was alive we wouldn't be living here, now would we" I snapped back.

She was obviously upset by the comment. She didn't answer and walked out the door not even sparing me another glance.

I threw myself on my bed and thought about why Hinata really came here. Something was wrong, and she wasn't telling me anything. So I just had to dig around for evidence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Next Day, Los Konoha High School**

I was walking to the band room to meet up with Naruto for our little 'us' time. I sighed in relief when I knew Naruto would be in school today and nothing was going to ruin it, not even . . .

I turned a corner sharply and smacked into someone.

"Watch where your going" The voice scolded me.

"Why don't you get yourself some glasses asshole and watch where you're going" I mimicked him and walked around him.

"What did you say to me you bitch-"He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

He stopped on what he was going to say and let go of my arm.

"Get the fuck away from me, Neji" I began to walk away when I heard him behind me.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Same reason you are and every other student here." I answered his stupid question.

"Why are you acting like this, what's with the attitude?" He stopped and examined me. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"That's none of your business." I practically yelled at me.

"We haven't spoken in 8 years and this is how you greet me." Neji made me look like the bad guy.

"It was your choice. You and the Hyuga left me in hell, where you lived wonderful lives." I pointed at him.

"We heard what happened with-"I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Don't mention their names in front of me." I pushed him back.

"We found out a few years later, we weren't told anything." He tried to defend himself.

"Oh really, when did you find out?" I accused him of lying.

"Grandma and Grandpa got a letter from the Las Suna police department."

My mouth hung open. "I was 12 years old when you got that letter, and look at me now. I'm going to be 17 in a week. YOU'RE WAITING TILL NOW TO EVEN CONTACT ME" I screamed hysterically at him.

"You were with another family and we couldn't get any information of where you were. The police refused to give out information like that to anyone out of the country." Neji yelled back like I was a child.

"THAT IS A BULLSHIT EXCUSE" I continued to yell. Yet my cousin stayed calm.

"Hanabi misses you, so does everyone else at home." His voice cracked.

"Well here is something you can tell them." I took a quick breath. "FUCK YOU, FUCK HANABI, FUCK THE HYUGA, FUCK EVERYONE IN THIS ENTIRE IN THIS CITY" I finished and ran down the hall, I was tired of everyone around me and I just wanted to disappear.

I punched a locker and left an indent in it. At least it got some anger out. I breathed heavily; this was a result on refusing to cry. And yes I was not going to cry, not in his hell hole.

But I'm glad he knows now, I hate him and that damn family of his. I thought everything was going to be fine again, but seeing how everything has been going lately it isn't.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

I sat in Physics next to Hinata who seemed very upset with something. She didn't even speak with me since class started.

"What's the matter?" I whispered.

"None of your business." She hissed at me.

"Something is obviously bothering you so tell me now." I tried to keep my voice down.

"Go to hell Naruto" She snapped a little too loudly.

"Miss Hyuga and Mr. Uzumaki is there a problem?" My teacher asked.

"No sir" I answered him.

He looked at Hinata waiting for her answer.

"No" She said in an angered tone.

"Alright since Naruto and Hinata like to talk during class, why don't we let them put numbers 5 and 6 up on the board from last nights homework" He handed us chalk.

Hinata got right up and started her problem, but one thing for me was . . .

"Um sir"

"Yes" He turned back at me.

"I didn't do the homework last night" I answered honestly.

"Oh that's ok, then Hinata must do both problems since you have been slacking off. Don't make this a habit. Remember class, you mess up, your partner messes up as well." He walked back to his desk.

Hinata shot me a glance, and I could tell she wasn't happy with me. A few minutes later both problems were up on the board and Hinata took her seat next to mine, and yet again she didn't speak one word.

"Um sorry" I tried to apologize.

"Shut . . . up"

This worried me greatly. Was she mad that we didn't do anything last night? I don't know what I did but I must have done something to make her act this way.

When the class was over, Hinata took off out of the room. And I had to basically run to catch up to her.

"What's your problem?" I grabbed onto her arm roughly.

"Let me go" She bore evil in her eyes again.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I begged her.

"Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone? All I want is to be left alone and try to live a normal life. But people like you who try to poke their heads into my business, have been lately pissing me off." Hinata's face was glowing red with anger.

"What the hell happened to you" I asked her.

"I finally got with the program. I realized that Hinata Hana Hyuuga should be pissed off at the world not agreeing with it." She had a crazed look in her eyes.

"Hinata you're going crazy, let me find a way to help you" I could only say to her.

"I don't need your help, and if you try to help. I'll kill you" Her mood changed rapidly from hysteric to anger.

"Whoa can you repeat that to me again, Hyuga" I heard a voice behind me.

Hinata pushed me aside and challenged my own drum instructor, Anko.

"Are you threatening my best drummer?" Anko looked down on the girl.

"Yes, and you will be next if you piss me off more." Hinata warned her.

"Does Anko have to drop a bitch because I if I have too then I would be honored." Anko nearly spit on her face.

"That would be enough. Both of you" The principal walked into the hallway. He looked at me. "Naruto get to class, this doesn't concern you." He warned me.

I nodded and I quickly walked to my 2nd period class. I needed to know what the hell was going to happen with Hinata.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Konomerce**

The principal aka my foster grandfather sent me home from school for a small one day suspension starting today.

I sat on the couch watching a small game show when Kurenai walked into my view. Thus blocking my enjoyment of TV.

"Kurenai can we talk about this later." I pleaded so I could watch my show.

"No we have to talk now and in the mean time this goes off." She turned and clicked the TV off.

"Oh come on, I didn't do anything wrong." I sat up from the chair and told her.

"You threatened another student, and you were on the verge of getting in a fight with Anko." She raised her voiced.

"Look he was bugging me and Anko had to stick up for her precious drummer." I was sarcastic.

"You said you were going to kill the poor boy." Kurenai's eyes widened with fear.

"That's it I'm out of here." I stood up but felt Kurenai grab me.

"We aren't finished here; there is something wrong with you. You need help." Her eyes were begging me to agree with her. But as usual I didn't care, and I didn't need help.

"I don't need help, especially not yours." I jerked my arm away from her grip.

I walked to the door only for it to open and have my foster father greet me. "Where do you think you are going?" He questioned me.

"Out" I tried to get past him.

"Wrong, you are staying in this house and serving your suspension for your actions." He pushed me back on the couch.

"This is bullshit you don't understand what I'm going through." I yelled at them.

"That's because you never tell us what you are going through. You keep it locked inside until it explodes." Kurenai yelled back.

I was becoming frustrated; I couldn't pull the old apology trick on them. It wouldn't work I was far to in the game to try and cheat my way out. "Then what do you advice me to do."

"Talk to me, I just want you to let me in your world for a minutes so I can help you." Kurenai was on the verge of tears.

"No, no one can help me." I ran to my room and locked it.

I didn't know what to do. I can't go to Naruto because I just threatened his life, I can't go to the fosters, no friends that would understand me, and no family that cares. I was in hell and wasn't prepared. There is so much shit scrambled in my brain and for some reason its making me freak out at people.

Was there something wrong with me?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Friday, Los Konoha High School**

I drove to the football game for the huge Los Konoha High and Sound Tech rivalry. It was a huge night for all the school, you know the football team, cheerleaders, band, and the drumline because they had a huge drum war going on during half time and I wanted to see Anko's work kick the crap out of the other line.

But most of all I went to say sorry to Naruto, being suspended for a day got me thinking on what I need to keep in my life so it would be balanced. And Naruto sure kept it balanced.

I walked to the stands and saw the band setting up in their area; I smiled seeing Naruto lift heavy stuff while the smaller kid next to him tried to copy him. And of course it was my foster father's nephew, Konohamaru. Naruto told me the kid was like his own little side kick, and the boy always told me every prank they pulled in the tutor program.

Konohamaru tripped on his long scarf while walking with the huge tenor drums and they came tumbling down. Keeping the kid from getting a huge lecture from Anko I managed to catch it before it got too damaged.

"KONOHAMARU I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DRUMS" Anko was walking up and eating her favorite sweets, dango.

"GO RUN SOME LAPS" She pointed to the track around the football team.

"Yes ma'm" He said with fright and took off running like he was being chased by a group of rhinos.

Anko gave one look at me. "Kurenai and Asuma told me you were coming and that I had to baby-sit you. Seems they want to have the house to themselves for the night." Anko rolled her eyes. "And you better behave yourself understand." She took the tenor drum from me and walked away.

Naruto watched us talk with an amused face. He stood and walked down the bleachers to me with his hands up. "Stay calm, I come in peace." He smirked.

"Very funny, I just came to say sorry about what I said." I told him.

"Apology accepted, and I just want you to remember if there is anything bothering you. We have our little spot outside the city." He made his voice low so no one around us heard.

"Maybe we can go there tonight if you guys destroy the other team." I met his challenge.

"Oh well be prepared, because once half time is over we are going there and doing a lot of talking." He winked at me.

You would have to read between the lines for the way me and Naruto spoke.

"UZUMAKI THE OTHER TEAM JUST FLIPPED US THE BIRD, JOIN US IN THE MOONING" Anko yelled from the upper stands.

"Uh well I have to go join in the mooning, see you at half time" He said good-bye and walked up the steps while unbuckling his belt to his pants. I had to turn away, I was already scarred for life, and I didn't want to be re-scarred for seeing the drumline's asses.

I walked down to the snack stand to get some hot chocolate because it was freaking cold and my sweatshirt wasn't keeping me warm at all. I stood in line waiting for the workers to finish with my drink when I heard people talking behind me.

"Why did you drag me here" The one voice asked.

"Because grandma and grandpa were having a huge meeting tonight and they wanted us out of the house. It should be done by the time the game is over. Plus I heard this is an important game for the school." The other one answered the first one.

The second one seemed familiar I turned a little to see who was behind me only to find Neji looking very bored and a medium size girl standing next to him.

"Shit" I said under my breath. I paid for my drink and quickly made my way from the people behind me.

"Hopefully they didn't see me" I said to myself.

"Oh yes that would have been a tragedy." The same voice as before called behind me.

"What are you doing" I whispered.

"Your sister wanted to speak with you." I heard more footsteps behind me.

"H-Hinata"

I turned and came face to face with my little sister.

"Hanabi" I breathed.

"Your alive, we all thought you were dead because we lost all information about you." She ran up and hugged me.

"I missed you so much" Tears leaked from her eyes.

I pushed her back slightly. She looked up I could tell I hurt her from the action.

"Uh the game is starting" I said and walked to the stands. I couldn't face my little sister. I didn't want her to see me like this.

I sat near the band I would look up at Naruto leading the snares in the march. Seeing him made me happy and it helped me get through my day. But now I didn't know what I could do, my cousin went to the same school as me. And I just spit on my sisters hopes and dreams on finally having a sister back in her life.

I placed my head in my hands. This wasn't suppose to happen. I thought everything was going fine like a dream would with me and Naruto finally putting our differences aside. But now everything has taken a turn for the worse. Though I don't think it could get any worse then it already is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

The game was awesome; our school crushed the other team's players into the ground so badly there was a small crater from where the third string quarterback got sacked by the linebacker. The half time show rocked, Sakura and the other cheerleaders made the rival squad look like a 2nd grade talent show. And Anko's drumline blew the other line away, but sadly me and Naruto couldn't leave the game earlier for our own little 'game' because he had to stay and play the rest of the game. But there was only 30 seconds left of it, and Naruto told me we could head out afterwards.

When the game finally ended with a score of 49 to 7, the whole home team side rushed to the field and basically beat the crap out of each other. I won't be surprised if a few cop cars get flipped tonight, and some students won't be in class Monday, but I could care less.

I walked up to Naruto who was helping with the drums.

"I will meet you behind the stands; I just have to help put the stands away." He told me.

I had no other choice so I just nodded and walked to my spot behind the bleachers. There was so much chaos going around the field it wasn't funny, well to me it was.

But what really caught my eye was a red 1990 Dodge Turbo sitting in the parking lot. It seemed so familiar it looked like the same exact car my uncle and aunt had before they went to jail. It couldn't be . . . the country is a big place and at least the police would have called if one of them got out of jail.

The old saying goes curiosity killed the cat, and I wanted to get a closer look at the car. So I went a little closer.

I heard crying, who would be crying after a game like that. I turned to the noise and saw my little sister on the curb crying with two people walking up to her.

A man and a woman.

A bastard and a bitch.

My uncle and aunt.

I booked it to get to my sister faster. I didn't want them to hurt her. And I if they laid a finger on her, they would be dead in minutes.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The two people turned and smirked evilly and me.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite niece. Hinata" The man laughed.

"How are you sweetie, it's been a long time" The woman joined the man.

"7 years, 12 days, and 8 hours. But who's counting." The man seemed a little irritated from the remark.

"Hanabi come here" I called to my sister.

Like the obedient child my sister was, she did what she was told and she ran to my side.

"What no family reunion?" My uncle walked toward us.

"You come any closer and you will be sorry" I warned them.

"We have a right to speak with our nieces no paper or warrants can separate family." It was my aunt's turn to speak.

"I'm not scared of you" I hissed through my teeth.

"Alright, Alright. We will leave you alone. For now." He turned to the car. "Let's go babe"

Within seconds they were both in the car and it was out of sight.

"Hinata you saved me." My sister had hope in her voice.

"It doesn't change anything, Hanabi" Again I broke her spirit.

"But we are sisters" The tears came back to her eyes.

"Not for the past 8 years we haven't" I snapped.

"What about mom and dad, and everyone else in the family?" She questioned me.

"Ok one, mom and dad are dead. And two if the family really did care about me they would have at least taken me in after those assholes tore my soul to shreds." I raised my voice at her.

"I still love you, you're my sister." She tried to hug me, but my arm reached out and stopped her.

"No, move on Hanabi." I backed away when I caught Neji in sight. He must have been looking for Hanabi.

Then I made a run for it. The business of the celebration made me disappear quickly and hopefully Hanabi didn't follow me. When I got to my car, I found Naruto.

"Hey what took you so long" He laughed.

"Hm, I ran into someone lets get out of here. I don't want the crazy people flipping this car" I pointed to the people who were vandalizing the other cars in the parking lot.

"Then lets go" He got in the passenger seat and I jumped in the drivers seat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Outside Los Konoha**

It was around 10:30 at night and it was very cold out on the mountain. Well if you were standing outside the car. If you were inside my car, you would be sweating your ass off from the heat.

Me and Naruto were both seated in the back of my car, hands all over each other. I discarded my black sweat jacket 10 minutes ago and was only in my grey t-shirt. Naruto's shirt was also hanging on the edge of the driver's seat. We both never went this far, and I didn't even know how I was able to get this far. Mostly all clothing stayed in tact but tonight was different. I was feeling up his torso and he was rubbing my skin under my shirt. And it was crazier when I found myself moaning when he kissed me under my ear.

I thought my head was trying to delete the last few hours. Maybe even days. And it was true these last few days were rough and I still haven't decided on whether or not to tell my fosters about my night.

Naruto stopped kissing me, noticing my distance. "Something's up we haven't gotten this far and you show up at my house at midnight, threatened me, got suspended, then show up unannounced at the game. What's up?" He held concern in his eyes.

I couldn't speak his eyes still held my breath and my attention. "To be honest, I don't know." I ran my hand down his cheek. "If I knew I would have told you already." I leaned up and gave him a tender kiss on his lips.

"Well, when you find out. Tell me. Promise?" He rested his forehead on mine.

"I promise" We continued the night with just normal passion I guess you would call it. Though it made me sick from not telling Naruto about my little chit chat with old relatives. I was feeling parts of me dying. My heart was yelling at me to tell him what happened, but my brain was blocking it. In the end I couldn't hear or pay any attention to them when I felt Naruto's lips on my neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Konomerce**

I laid in my bed after I got home from dropping Naruto off at his house. I looked around my room; the walls were filled with papers of notes of music. Pictures of past events, writing on the wall from when I ran out of paper to take notes on. To sum it all up my walls were a mess, but out of all the papers, one caught my quickly. And it was one of the newer pages I added on the wall.

. . . It was a love song. It didn't have any words but I could tell from the notes on it that it was a smooth and gentle song. Like someone finding salvation.

I don't know why, I just ran into my fucking uncle and aunt and I don't even care about them. I only thought of Naruto. What could this even mean? I didn't want to say the word love, I tend not to give people that cause they end up leaving me. But Naruto was different . . . . he was a bandage. He followed me, questioned me, and finally stuck with me. Could it be love? I guess it wasn't a bad thing to love someone, but did Naruto share the feeling?

I sighed something must be wrong with me . . .

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER EIGHT ALL DONE. It took me quicker then my last chapter, and it probably jumps around. I loved how you guys gave me ideas but originally there was suppose to be just one chapter but I had to extend it for two chapters. So after I post a chapter for my new story I will go try to finish part two for this section. **

**If anyone is thinking why did Hinata go crazy in the school, and why she is feeling the way she is feeling. It will revealed in the next chapter, along with a POSSBILE LEMON. **

**Oh and the green bombers will appear again, the story line about Itachi will develop into the band that Hinata forms later.**

**ALSO REMEMBER TO VOTE IN THE POLL, VERY IMPROTANT. **

**OK SO PEACE OUT**

**Next Chapter:**

**Feeling This**

**Read to find out**


	9. Play It Again, Hinata

**Alright new chapter let the countdown begin.**

**Reviews from chapter 8**

**Ninerfan**-Wow. Everybody came in the picture! Kind of messed up about sasake bro though. Have naruto and the green bombers beat up the Uncle and Antie. I understand about hinata being mad and her sis and coz. I would be to if I was in her place. And anko choking on a hot dog was funny!

**-Well not everyone but basically everyone who affects the story is. Don't worry, Sasuke's brother has a happy ending. I have something in mind for the uncle and aunt. And Hinata has more confrontations with her sister and family. **

**Rose Tiger**-Can't things get better for Hinata?! This is driving me crazy!! _

**-The only thing I can say is things go down hill from here for a while. **

**naruhinaramen****- **this chap is awesome i love it!

**-Thanx for the review, glad you liked it.**

**STRONGSIDE****-**OMG! WoW that took me a long time to review damn...been busy with yours truly, fan fic but anyway that beside the point.  
Well well well such a disappointment in this chapter, nothing happed, wasn't flashy and kinda boring...  
lol  
Had ya Oh...okay that was stupid

You thought the other review was long, check this….

OKAY! Excellent chapter but which ones are not, none lol  
Some interesting involvement with the gang but i think i have it all figured out.  
Hinata's gunner find out what Naruto's doing, she's gunner see the dope badda bing badda boom, rolls in the hay with naruto, she falls back into the Akatsuki, naruto rolls in his shinning armor…..and the green bombers ** up Akatsuki and TADA! Am i close!  
Right then  
(Queue big voice)  
(Stabs big voice with a toothpick in the eye and laughs cus there ant nothing wrong in this chapter)...lol  
RIGHT! THIS IS WE CARRY ON THE LEGACY OF THE GREAT WEANY CHEESE, BOW BEFORE THE HOLY TEXT!...sorry  
So nothing more left to say.  
From the great words of Sgt Avery. Junior. Johnson  
"AM I RIGHT MARINES, DAMN RIGHT I AM"

Sayonara  
PS(again i know): Sorry but did anyone find it funny when Naruto's mum (i know am British) walks on in talks about the summer of love ( which by the way has alot to do with alot of drugs) rants on about them having sex and Hinata's not even phased...cuz i did.  
BYE!  
STRONGSIDE x

**-Holy crap that was longer then before. Funny you tricked me in the beginning, lolz. Well some good guesses on what's going to happen next, but its more of a twist turn to the story. But you do have the lemon right. And Akatsuki may make an appearance soon. Yeah some of my friends are into the hippie age and I just had to add it in the summer of love.**

**GoddessSumizofVenus****-**wow so much drama and suspense :) well i liked it and yay i got mentioned :D hehe well good chappy good luck with the rest

**-Thanks for the review, and yes I mention people who review. Hope it stays better.**

**THANKS TO ALL REVEIWERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVORITERS. I keep writing because of you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, ****(belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies. **

**On with the story. **

**Chapter Nine**

**Play it Again, Hinata**

_Hinata's POV_

I sat on my bed and stared at the wall. I really didn't want to leave the house today, I just didn't want to deal with the stuff that was outside today. I didn't even want to see Naruto today. I just want to lock myself in this room and stay there.

I cursed when I heard a knock on the door, it was now 11:30 and I was usually up by now.

"Hinata please come out, we need to talk" My foster mothers voice cracked. I could tell she has been crying for some time now. Probably because she has a basket case for a daughter.

"I don't want to talk now, go away" My voice was stern as it was for a few hours since they tried to drag me out of my room. The fosters have tried tricking me to coming out, they tried to break into my room via window, which didn't turn out so well for my foster father who is probably going to be on bed rest for his back.

"Hinata please, I want to help you. You have been making good process don't turn back now." The woman begged me.

"No" I simply said.

There was a thick silence.

"Aren't you going to feed Akamaru today, you haven't been doing that lately. That is your chore by the way." She changed the subject too quickly. Was this some sort of trick, she could feed the dog herself.

"You have been a hand full, and we just don't have the time to take care of poor Akamaru." She teased me harshly.

I gave a heavy grunt, and rushed to open the door to find a smirking Kurenai on the other side of the door.

"That's not funny" I said closing the door.

"Oh yes, because that's the easiest trick in the book, I even played that on my parents when they were pissed at each other." Kurenai stopped the door from closing and opened it up so I couldn't lock it.

"Now that I have your attention. Let's talk" She said closing the door, where a few seconds later we heard whimpering and light scratches at the door.

"Oh Akamaru come in, but try to stay out of the way" Kurenai spoke to the dog like he was a child.

The large dog barked and jumped onto my bed and took my spot. "Damn dog" I said and took the edge of the bed, seeing as Akamaru took up all the room on my bed. Which was why I didn't allow him to sleep with me at night.

"Alright . . . talk" Kurenai started. I knew her tactics all to well. I knew every way around her schemes that would make me tell the truth. But as I said before lying to someone who wasn't your mother was easy and didn't matter. And you got better the more you did it.

"You do know I'm not going to tell you shit" I cursed at her.

"You will crack, and I will repeat the same thing I have been repeating for the last 4 years. You can't keep everything inside" She seemed annoyed at the moment.

"No shit" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Of course she heard me, I could be in another state and say something about her, then a minute later I get a call and guess who would be on the other line.

"Nothing" I tried to cover it up.

"There is something you're not telling me. Is there something or someone else?" Kurenai was very good at choosing the right questions.

"No, there is no one else." I hissed at her.

"Yeah there is" She answered for me.

"What" This had to be one of her mind games, but I don't remember her using it before.

"I think your talking outside the house, and it must have triggered something in your mind" Kurenai placed two fingers on her temple to show me.

"Well I would have told you that I was seeing someone" I tried to make a comeback . . . but.

"You don't tell me anything." She smirked. "So tell me, who is this person and do I have to pay them a visit myself." Checkmate.

"I can't tell you" I looked down; I was not going to back down now.

"Do I have to have someone follow you to find out? Hinata I'm your mother you should be able to tell me these kinds of things" She yelled at me.

I threw my hands over my ears, and tried to keep the feeling of screaming down. I wanted to scream at her so many things. But I couldn't, I didn't want to burden her with my own problems. I risked telling Naruto but if I told Kurenai . . . she wouldn't want me anymore. I would be on the streets again. The streets where drugs were, my drugs . . . and where the Akatsuki slept.

I didn't know how, but I was relapsing back into my addictions. Remembering the way I felt when the needle hit my vein, the sensation afterwards, and the painful craving once the drug wore off.

"I . . . have to go" I tried to leave but Kurenai stopped me.

"Hinata, what's the matter?" Kurenai questioned me. There was fear in her eyes. Fear of me. Fear of what was becoming of me.

So many emotions beamed in my head, the drug craving, Naruto's hold on me, my fosters control of my life. They all had one thing in common, love. When love collides it can be too much on ones mind

"Kurenai please let me go" I begged.

"If I let you walk out that door, then you will do something that I know I could have stopped." Kurenai let tears fall down her face.

I felt a huge amount of anger surge through my body; I didn't even realize I hit my foster mother until I saw her on the ground holding her cheek.

I froze I just hit my guardian, that really wouldn't go well with a judge.

I didn't even ask if she was ok, and I didn't give her a chance to question me before I took off running to my car and speeding towards south central.

"Its over" I sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Konopton, Los Konoha**

I was on the corner with my hands in the pocket of my sweatshirt and my hood was up to help mask my face. I had bags of drugs in my pockets for money and I had to sell at least 1,000 dollars today to help pay for Itachi's operation. We have been doing well even better if Kiba would sell the fucking drugs instead of snorting them.

A red car pulled up behind me. The figures were shaded from the tinted windows, but one thing stood out was a clip of money they stuck out the window. I walked over and with a quick glance around I handed the stash through the window and took the money and walked away as the car drove up the street quickly.

You had to be quick if you didn't want to be caught, and we didn't want to waste money in order to get someone out of jail.

I couldn't go home until I sold all of the drugs, and I guess I would upset my mother once again with my lateness. But she had to work late tonight, so I had some hope. And I wasn't expecting any visitors today, all my friends were out trafficking and Hinata is probably working so no visits from her.

I sighed she has been acting funny lately. More emotional then she should be, and knowing her she won't speak of it. Something must have got to her or someone. Though I had good on my side I had a pocket full of connections and would be so easy to find out.

But that had to wait because I had a customer coming to me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Konopton, Los Konoha**

I parked my car in front of the decayed house and ran to the front door.

"Naruto" I yelled and knocked on the door.

No response.

"Naruto, its Hinata I need your help." I yelled and knocked again.

I heard a few footsteps, the door unlocked and . . . Kiba opened the door.

"Hey wass up, friend of Naruto" He was obviously high, I could smell it on him and smoke was pouring out of the house.

"Kiba what are you doing in Naruto's house" I questioned him.

"Naruto is out selling drugs so I'm using his place. Come in, your letting the smell out" He waved me into the house.

"What do you mean Naruto is selling drugs?" I was surprisingly upset; Naruto had no business in being near drugs.

"I can't remember but everyone in the gang is selling them but I'm smart they don't even know I'm doing them." Kiba took another puff of his badly rapped joint.

"I hate you so much Kiba" I didn't even think about saying that, it just popped out of my mouth.

"Aw I love you too" I guess he didn't hear me right either.

I shook my head, "I'm leaving now. I'll go see Sakura" I said under my breath.

"No try some of this stuff with me. I got the begees, the white powder, the purple dragon" He started listing.

"No thanks" I said first and started to walk out. But something hit me, Kurenai's promise.

"_No more drugs. Or there will be serious consequences."_

Kurenai was going to get rid of me after today, and I probably won't be in this situation ever again. So what the hell you only live once, and that purple dragon looked pretty vein absorbing.

"Actually, give me a needle" I said and took a seat next to him.

Kiba handed me the needle quickly and watched as I injected the drug into my arm. Like my first time, when the drug entered my body it hit me instantly. And I was in my own nirvana from then on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Konopton, Los Konoha**

I am so fucking tired, it is now 3 in the afternoon and I have been out since 4 in the morning. When I get home, I am boiling some cup o ramen and sleeping in bed.

I walked up to my door and a wave of smell hit me. It smelled like . . . pot. I quickly unlocked the door and ran in.

"KIBA" I yelled at the guy laying on my couch.

Kiba woke up from his nap with a badly rolled up joint in his mouth.

"What. What's going on" Kiba answered me.

"What are you doing in my house; you should be out selling that bud not smoking it." I scolded him.

"It was worth it" Kiba lit the joint up.

"Wasting drugs is not worth it especially when we need all the money we can get." I continued to yell at him.

"If you're worried about money, why don't you sell some to that girlfriend of yours" Kiba suggested.

"Hinata doesn't do drugs and she doesn't need them" I was losing control.

"Oh really, well then you should do a double check" He blew smoke at me.

"You don't know her" I grinded me teeth together.

"Then I guess someone that looked and sounded like Hinata came here looking for you, and then sat down and smoked some weed with me and even shot a little of heroin. She was so wasted when she left" Kiba laughed.

That was the straw that broke the camels back; I leaped forward and kicked the shit out of him. I punched his stomach and then right hooked his face. Blood leaked from his nose and the corners of his mouth.

I couldn't finish my assault when Sasuke and Kankuro walked in.

"Naruto chill" Sasuke ordered me.

I didn't even wait for another pair of instructions I was out the door to find Hinata. She couldn't have gone too far.

I followed tire tracks from my house to down the street, over the train tracks, through downtown Los Konoha, passed the boardwalks, and I found myself at the school.

Her car was poorly parked on the grass in front of the school. This wasn't good, if anyone saw her and reported to her foster parents, she would probably be in jail for intoxication and if Kiba was right. The usage of Heroin narcotics. I was scared; I didn't want her to go. I would just have to hide her.

I ran into the school. "HINATA" I yelled into the empty hallways.

"ANYONE" I yelled again.

I ran through the hall, looking in every room that my eye caught. I checked the physics room, wasn't there. Checked the front office, all locked up. Finally the bandroom, she wasn't there. Was she not in the school, did she park her car in front of the school and walk somewhere else.

I ran toward the gym when I heard a splash noise.

The pool.

I ran to the pool windows that were connected to the gym and found Hinata's body sinking into the water.

"HINATA" I screamed with hysteria. I charged into the pool room and dove into pool after her. I swam to the bottom where her body laid and wrapped my arms around hers to pull her up to the surface. When we reached the surface Hinata gasped violently for air.

I kicked us over the steps where Hinata began to open her eyes and cough up some water.

"Are you ok" I asked her.

"Yeah, what happened?" She turned looked around.

"You fell in the pool and nearly drowned. What were you thinking?" I told her.

"I don't know I can't remember anything that happened within the last hours." She rubbed her head.

"I found Kiba drugged up at my house, and he told me that you were also with him doing heroin" I made her look at me, this was serious and she had to understand that.

"Its true, Naruto I punched my foster mother. And I got scared so I went to your house looking for you and Kiba was there smoking weed and he offered me the drugs." She shook her head. "I thought it wouldn't matter anymore because I know they are getting rid of me after today and I just didn't care anymore." Hinata put her head in her hands.

"They aren't going to get rid of you, and if they do." I was impulsive. "Then you can stay with me"

"You're like my knight in shining armor" She laughed and rubbed her head against my chest.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for damsels in distress" I hugged her closer to me.

Though the pool room was very humid, the water was very cold. And mixing cold water and the winter season together sucked. "Can we go, the water is freezing" Hinata shivered.

"I will drive you to my house; my mom has left over shirts from the 60s you could wear while your clothes dry." I stood up and found that she continued to sit and lifted her arms up.

"Carry me" She pleaded like a small child.

I chuckled and bent down to hoist her up into my arms, bridal style.

I placed her in the backseat so she could lie down and rest. While I got in the front seat and drove her car back to south central.

As we drove, I could hear Hinata lightly snore while she slept. I couldn't help but laugh, she was so cute when she was sleeping . . . she would probably kick me if I told her that while she was awake.

"Naruto . . ." Hinata sighed in her sleep.

I turned around to check on her while I stopped at a red light and found she was still dead asleep.

I wonder what she was dreaming about. I slightly smiled and continued to drive.

This certainly was going to be an interesting weekend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Konopton, Los Konoha 5:05 PM**

I drove up the hidden drive way to my house. Hiding Hinata's car just incase her fosters called the police. I locked the doors and carried a sleeping Hinata in the house. It was cleaned of all the drugs and it didn't smell, thank you Sasuke.

I placed Hinata on my bed and searched in my mom's closet for her old clothes. Thankfully I found an old green and white tied dye shirt, and a pair of my mom's black baggy sweatpants.

I heard a cough and heard creaks coming from my bed.

"Naruto" a nervous voice called out.

"I'm coming" I quickly walked to my room to find a relieved Hinata.

"Here I got you some clothes so you don't have to sit around in wet ones." I threw the shirt and pants on the bed. "The bathroom is right next to the kitchen so you can change in there." I reminded her.

"Thank you Naruto" Hinata gave me a light peck on my cheek and walked to the bathroom.

I went to my own closet to change out of my wet clothes. It was so gross having to sit for almost 30 minutes in wet jeans. My boxers were giving me a wedgie the whole time also.

I changed into a long green shirt and normal pajama pants and sat on the living room couch waiting for Hinata to finish.

A few minutes past and Hinata exited the bathroom and joined me on the couch.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Better, Naruto thanks for everything" She told me.

"Its ok, but there is something on my mind and its troubling me." I locked eye contact with her.

"About what, if it's about the pool I wasn't trying to kill myself." Hinata panicked.

"No, the drugs Hinata. THE DRUGS" I yelled at her.

"Oh" Hinata said in a disappointing tone.

"You told me there would be serious consequences if you did drugs again. And you did them anyway." I shouted at her.

"You don't get it." Hinata stood up, her body began to tremble. "What would you do, if you were at rock bottom? And there was on one to pull you up, and help you. My life is just a train wreck, Naruto. IF YOU WERE IN MY PLACE, YOU WOULD HAVE TAKEN THAT DRUG WITH A SMILE ON YOUR FACE" Hinata screamed at me. Her mood drastically changed from depressed to anger.

"Hinata relax, I'm worried about you. You have been acting funny this past week. You're freaking out at everyone, you become more desperate when it's between you and me, and you relapsed into your addiction." I felt like I was yelling at a child.

Hinata turned back to me with tears in her eyes. "Naruto I don't know what's the matter with me." She quickly jumped into my personal space and locked me in her strong grip, her lips dangerously close to mine. "But I know what can fix me" Something was up, her mood was changing rapidly. That wasn't normal and I wasn't going to let it continue.

I gently pushed her back. "Hinata we shouldn't be doing this sort of thing in your current state." I told her.

Her eyes pleaded to me. "Please . . . Naruto" She leaned in and captured my lips. I couldn't push her away, my hormones were acting up. I pushed her down on the couch and continued the lock on our lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kurenai's POV_

**South Central, Los Konoha**

"Kurenai I don't think Hinata would go as far as south central, this place is dangerous." Asuma tried to reason with the stubborn part of myself.

"I don't care I will check all over this city if I have too. I don't want her to get any negative thoughts from what happened." I turned to him.

"Can we at least stop to get something to eat, I'm dying here" My husband continued to complain.

"Alright, there is a diner over on the right. You get one thing, and we go back to searching." I instructed him.

But I don't think he got the message when he took off running into the restaurant.

I walked in to find Asuma sitting at the counter, which I took a seat next to him. A red haired woman appeared in front of us with a smile on her face.

"Aw look at the lovely couple." She chuckled. "My name is Kushina and I will be your waitress. What can I get for you both?" The woman asked us.

"Hamburger with extra cheese" Asuma ordered without thought.

"Just some coffee please." I ordered with a grim look on my face.

"Coming right out" Kushina placed the orders and moved onto the next people.

"Don't worry Kurenai, Hinata will be fine. When she gets scared from the big bad city she will turn her ass right home." Asuma took a sip of his drink.

"Asuma the girl has gone through child abuse, abandonment, neglect, drug abuse. I don't even think that girl has a scared bone in her body." I rubbed my hands through my hair.

Asuma was about to speak, when Kushina reappeared with our orders.

"Wow that was fast" Asuma took a bite out of his food.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but you two were talking about a girl named Hinata?" The woman asked.

"Um yes Hinata is our daughter" I told the waitress.

"Hinata Hyuga?" The woman spoke in question.

"Yes, why have you met her before?" I found a little hope.

"Of course I met her; she likes to spend her peace and love time with my son" Kushina made the peace sign.

"May I ask who your son is?" I was a little nervous on what this woman would say.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Kushina answered.

My husband choked on his food. "Your son is Naruto Uzumaki?" He answered in a terrified voice.

"That's right; he treats her with a lot of respectful. But I have caught them together at night in his room. I tell you kids these days. The 60s burn bright in them." Kushina laughed.

Asuma and I sat there our mouths wide open and eyes bugged out.

"Miss you wouldn't mind showing us where you live, this is important. " I begged her.

"Um sure, I will tell my boss" Kushina left the room through the sliding doors.

"Kurenai you don't think" Asuma said.

"Oh Asuma I don't think I know"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kurenai's POV_

**Konopton, Los Konoha**

We followed the multi colored van through the streets of Konopton.

"This is a bad idea Kurenai. Terrible idea" Asuma whined.

"Shut up, Asuma" I could only say. I don't care if we are in danger, I wouldn't be at peace with myself until I brought Hinata home.

I saw the van turn into an empty alley way, which I turned into also. A green 1960 mustang appeared at the end of the alley.

"Holy shit she is here" I said out loud.

"Aw man she is. We got you now kid" Asuma laughed.

We parked behind the van and got out. Kushina already had her keys in hand for the front door.

"Hopefully he didn't drag her off somewhere else." Kushina unlocked the door.

We walked in to find Hinata sucking face with Kushina's son.

"Naruto" Kushina gained both of their attention.

"Oh shit" They both swore in unison and broke apart.

"Kurenai" Hinata froze.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Hinata" Asuma smirked.

"You guys don't understand" Hinata tried to explain.

"It's really nothing, um Mr. Sarutobi sir." The poor boy was stumbling all over himself.

"Yes the thing is, after I left the house. I came here looking for Naruto, but he wasn't here. But Kiba was. Oh you guys don't know Kiba, he is a friend of Naruto, but anyway he gave me some heroin to use, and then I got bored and drove away but I like blacked out when I was driving and I ended up at the school and fell into the pool. That's where Naruto found me, and then he brought me here. And I was all like let's make out and he was like no this isn't a good time. And then I was like fuck that, and made out with anyway. Then my tongue touched his-"Hinata was speaking to fast for me to understand her.

Though I wanted to block out the last statement. I heard the middle part clearly.

"Alright Hinata lets go. You're coming home with us" I told her.

"But I want to stay here" Hinata whined like a child.

"Hinata I'm not evening joking at the moment, we are going home now" I ordered her.

"Fine" Hinata huffed and walked out to the car.

"You have to return those clothes, Hinata" I reminded her.

"That's fine there old clothes of mine anyway she can keep them." Kushina told us.

"Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki" I told her.

"No problem I'm always up to help mold the younger generation." She laughed.

Naruto ran up beside her, with a bag. "Um here these are Hinata clothes. There wet so I put them in a bag." He handed it to me.

"Thank you Uzumaki, why you're not as helpful in class I don't know." Asuma tried to make a joke.

We walked out to the front, and I made sure Hinata was in the car I was driving her home in. While Asuma would drive Hinata's car. I was going to have a long talk with her tonight.

"Mr. Sarutobi" I heard Naruto speak up.

"Yes Uzumaki, what can I do you for" Asuma asked.

"You guys aren't going to send Hinata away, right?" I could tell this boy felt something for her. Taking her away would probably ruin him.

"Don't worry; we will straighten her out before school on Monday." Asuma laughed again and got into the car.

We finally drove away, Hinata kept fidgeting in her seat. Which brought me back to a question I wanted to ask.

"So Hinata you seem to have taken a shine to this part of town." I told her.

"Yeah it's fun to be in." Hinata responded.

"Well I don't want you to come here by yourself. Its dangerous." I warned her.

"Yeah I hear you. Where are we going next" Hinata stared out the window.

"Home, we are having a long talk." I explained to her.

"Talk about what" Hinata blew her bangs out of her face.

"Your new drug use" I hissed through my teeth.

"The purple dragon isn't a drug, Kurenai you should know by now" She giggled.

"IM SERIOUS" I screamed at her.

Hinata immediately backed down stayed silent. And it stayed like that till we got home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Konomerce, Los Konoha**

I paced around the room, still feeling the effects of the drugs in my system.

"So how did you feel after you did the drugs" Kurenai asked me. For an hour now, she was been keeping a huge watch on me. The doors were guarded by family friends, and the windows were locked from the outside, and the car keys were hidden.

"After I did the heroin-"I paused. "I couldn't remember anything, once it was in my arm. I blacked out" I honestly answered.

"Do you remember what happened after you woke up?" I got another question aimed at me.

"I felt like I was going to puke, and my arm felt warm from where I injected the drug. I also felt like the world was moving for me and I was standing still. Before I knew it, I was at school in the pool where Naruto found me." I took a seat on the chair across from Kurenai.

"How do you feel now?"

"Like I want more, and I still want to puke." I told her.

"Well you could have possibly overdosed a little, or it probably wasn't a pure drug. But I'm going to call the doctor so I can get you a dose of methadone. We will have to work quickly before your withdrawal symptoms get worse." Kurenai stood up and began dialing her cell phone.

She walked into the kitchen to talk in private leaving me alone in the living room.

Asuma walked in, and he seemed nervous. He never met my drug side before, but he met me when I was during my post drug use.

"So what does Kurenai have to say?" He tired to lighten the situation.

"Going back to the medication." I rudely said.

"Well, you know the rules. Do the crime, pay the time"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Los Konoha High School, Monday**

I sat in Physics worried; Hinata hasn't shown up for school. I hope nothing happened and she just woke up late for school.

The bell rang and everyone was in their seats besides Hinata. The door opened and closed and . . . Anko walked in.

"Sup guys, Asuma is out sick today. So I'm just going to watch over the class for today. Just treat it like a study hall and leave me the hell alone." Anko plopped down on the chair and started texting on her phone.

Fuck, why wasn't Hinata here. I was a nervous wreck and the only thing on my mind was if Hinata was even in the city anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Downtown Los Konoha, Therapy Center**

"Miss Hyuga, your tests results have come in. It seems you have been diagnosed with Bipolar I Disorder" The doctor finished reading the test results.

I sat there, my mouth wide open

"Bipolar, I'm-"I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Yes, we have a list on your behavior traits from the last week and that you have a history of drug abuse. It all pointed in one direction." The doctor told her.

"But Bipolar is a genetic disorder. No one in my family has had it." I tried to convince myself.

"Sometimes Bipolar can be diagnosed when a person has suffered severe trauma. In your case: emotional trauma." He explained.

"But I can get better right?" I pleaded.

"There is no cure, but we do have medication so you can live a normal life." The doctor began writing down my prescriptions and left.

I looked over at Kurenai. "What are you going to do?"

"Get you help that's one thing. Get you in the right counseling, medications. And this thing will totally blow over." She assured me.

"Are you going to get rid of me?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, Asuma and I are going to be with you so it will be easier to get through." Kurenai rubbed my shoulder.

"How did it come to this" I asked the woman next to me.

She didn't answer, hell I didn't even have an answer. It seemed my whole life was fucked up, it was hard to trace where my brain started going down hill.

"Hinata I promise no matter what happens, you will get through this. I want you to understand something, its no longer in the past. Its what you are doing now, and what you plan on in the future." Kurenai wisely told me. "So tell me, what are _you_ going to do?" She asked me.

"Now medication . . . therapy" I rolled my eyes. "For the future, stay clear minded. No drugs either. And continue what I was doing before I fell and hit rock bottom again but do it better."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok I know I promised that there would be a lemon in this chapter, but I felt that it would have gotten very out of hand if I continued on with the chapter. So I'm once again cutting it up into another chapter. Hopfully I will be able to put a lemon in that one. **

**And I just spoiled the next chapter for you guys. But oh well. Guess that something to keep you guys happy till the next chapter comes out. Sorry school has been a real bitch lately. I have been getting projects left from right lately and it's making me tired. **

**But the up side to it is, I have taken some writing courses in school and maybe that will make my writing better.**

**I ALSO CHANGED MY NAME, ITS CHEEZINGIT; I don't know why I just felt like changing it. **

**K cleared that up. **

**Next Chapter will be really Feeling This**

**Read to find out. **


	10. Feeling This

**FINALLY THE LEMON CHAPTER**

**Sorry I couldn't put it in the last chapter, but trust me. That chapter would have been LONG if I continued it. So it extends into this one.**

**Sadly I'm also starting to see the end to the story. But I haven't thought of the ending process, ok I have. But I just don't know how to get there. **

**REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 9**

**GoddessSumizofVenus****-**:D good chappy i love ur story so far please update soon? ty ^^

** Thank you for updating, I'm glad you liked it. And hopefully I don't butcher this chapter. **

**nianinini****- **i love you in that story fan, internet way ... lovin this im off to read your other fics!

**-Well thank you, I love all my supporters in a story supporter way thing. I don't know how internet relations go. Never been in one. But thanks for liking the story and other stories if you're into them.**

**THANKS TO ALL REVEIWERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVORITERS. I keep writing because of you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies. **

**On with the story.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Feeling This**

_Hinata's POV_

It has been nearly two weeks since the drug incident. And since then, I haven't had any relapses for heroin. This time it was easier to get through then the first time, since I knew what was coming and was prepared for it.

I have had therapy 6 times in the last two weeks, been taking my meds twice everyday to help stop the withdrawals, and I have been locked in my house not being able to go to school, and I lost all contact with civilization.

So now, here I am trapped in my room, at six in the evening. Already ate dinner, no homework to do. Nothing . . . NOTHING.

I wish I could get my keys and drive to Naruto's house; I really needed to see him. I don't even know how I survived this long without him.

I took a deep sigh and threw myself on my bed. A few minutes later I was almost asleep when I heard little ding noises from my window. I walked up to it and saw Naruto poorly hidden behind the fence in the yard.

I chuckled and opened the window and saw he was signaling for me to join him.

I gave him the "one minute finger" and quickly dressed in clothing for the cold. And quickly but quietly climbed out of my window and dropped down onto the roof of my car and jumped to the ground.

I ran over to Naruto with a smile which he greeted me the same way.

"How did you know where I live" I asked him.

"Sasuke has some contacts that he hooked me up with. You would be surprised on how easy it is to find people's locations." He chuckled.

Though I was deeply disturbed by this, I was glad he found me. "So may I ask about your presence here" I questioned him.

"I wanted to talk to you. You gave me a hard attack when you didn't show up for school for the last few weeks, I was worried. So that's why I came here." He answered me.

"Well thanks for your concern, but as you can see I'm fine. I'm under house arrest by my fosters, so I wont be going any where for awhile." I felt sad; he probably wanted to head to our spot for a little "us" time.

"House arrest, eh? I guess we couldn't hang out today then" His head dropped. Damn he got me.

"Fine we can hang out, but for only for a little, then I have to come home." Something mentally hit me. "Shit I don't have my keys." I swore.

"It's fine. My mom got a ride to work today so I drove the van here." He stepped aside and showed the van parked down the street in another parking lot.

I smiled and took his hand. With quick speed, we ran down to the street and jumped quickly in the van and sped out of the neighborhood in a blur.

**XX**

_Kurenai's POV_

I sat on the living room couch flipping through the channels on the TV while Asuma was napping on the chair with the newspaper on him.

Though most parents would think isolating their children from the outside world because of a little drug problem would be inhuman. Problem was they didn't have a child like Hinata. And it was smart, to keep the negative influences out and keeping the positive in.

I heard footsteps coming from upstairs, probably was Hinata going to the bathroom or something. But then I heard a loud bang outside. I just shrugged my shoulders and thought it was just the neighbor kids again.

A few moments later, my cell phone sounded, I checked who it was and found that Anko was calling me.

"What's the matter, Anko?" I answered.

"KUERNAI, HINATAS' MAKING A RUN FOR IT" The voice screamed in my ear.

"What do you mean; Hinata is making a run for it." I stood up preparing for the worse.

"She jumped out her window and ran into a van with some boy." Anko continued to yell.

"Ok follow them, and call back when you find them." I instructed her and hung up.

"Asuma, wake up. We have to go" I shook my husband away.

"What's the matter, Kurenai? I was having a peaceful nap." He wiped the drool from his chin.

"Hinata is gone, we have to find her." I went to go get my coat from the kitchen.

"Again, what did you both fight about this time" I heard him complain in the living room.

**XX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Santa Konoha Beach**

We walked down the long beautiful beach, watching the waves crash onto the sand, people playing sports with each other, and other families walking together.

It was all too peaceful, but I had to tell Naruto about my 'condition'. He had a right to know why I wasn't in school or that I was contacting him in anyway.

"Naruto" I started. He turned his head to show me I had his attention.

"I have to tell you something" I told him.

"Does it have to do with the fact that you have been missing school?" He smirked.

"Yup." I froze. Where do I start? "Naruto I have . . ." I couldn't finish.

Naruto patiently waited for me to tell him. I couldn't. It was just too hard. Telling someone you were basically crazy was hard enough. But doing it in public was worse.

"You can tell me anything" He whimpered.

Damn I caved. "I'm Bipolar"

He was silent for a few seconds. "You're what?" He yelped.

"I have Bipolar I. I have an unbalance chemical thing in my head and if I don't take certain medication. I lose control over my emotions." I explained to him.

"Is there a cure for it" Naruto asked.

I shook my head. He sighed. "I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto paced away from me to digest the news. I had to give him time, just like I had to be patient with myself when I found out about my news.

"Not your fault." I turned my attention over to the boardwalk.

For a second I thought I saw some faces that looked familiar. I looked closer and saw purple hair and a bowl cut hair man staring at me from behind the hotdog stand.

I started laughing. They are terrible hiders.

"What's so funny" Naruto asked me.

"Don't look, we are being watched by my babysitters." I continued to laugh.

"Who is it?" Naruto seemed curious.

"The drum instructor and the gym teacher."

"Oh shit" Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"Hey, do you want to freak them" I made an evil grin.

"What do you have in mind?" He watched me with his own evil eyes.

"Just play along" I stepped closer and roughly pulled his shirt down so his head met mine.

The kiss was like a bonfire after someone added to much oil to it. Though it wasn't as painful as getting burned by fire. But this kiss was very hot, even making my mouth water.

I slowly opened my right eye to see how our audience was doing. Where I saw their mouths drop and eyes widen into full moons.

I smirked while breaking the kiss with the boy in front of me.

"Why don't we go somewhere private?" I asked him in a low and dangerous voice.

"This isn't one of your dramatic emotions, is it?" He cocked his one eye brow at me.

"What do you think?" I challenged him by lightly grinding the southerner part of my body with his.

Naruto chuckled. "I think we should go somewhere private now." He grabbed my wrist and took of running for his van.

**XX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Outside of Los Konoha**

The city was bright, there was a light snow flurry on the mountain side, and the family van was in park. But had some movement from the affairs taking place in the vehicle itself.

Since this van was in the custody of my family ancestors it had its own little scandalous tradition. Conceiving children in it. I know crazy right. But even now I have realized the van's curse/blessing.

The van where my grandparents conceived my mom 8 years before Woodstock and where my parents conceived me after my father returned from his police transfer from the northeast.

Problem now was to not follow in that tradition, which is very easy. Pregnancy is 99.9% avoidable through condoms and birth control. I don't think Hinata takes the pill and I don't walk around with condoms in my pocket.

But we were so far in the mood I didn't want to stop and ask.

How far were we?

We sprinted first and second base and were crawling to third.

Well my sweatshirt and shirt were on the floor near the front seats. Hinata's jacket was also gone and her shirt joined it. Both of our pants were left unfinished, only the zippers were down. But slowly they were peeling off of us through the grinding of out hips against each other.

Our hands had no limit this time.

She held my hair with one hand and the other rubbed my neck, while my one hand held her waist and the other kept her from moving out of my grasp.

I was sucking on her collarbone, when I felt her release my earlobe and heard her speak up.

"Naruto?"

I picked my head up to look at her eyes. She looked red from the lack of air.

"Yeah" I responded.

"Do you want me?" She asked me.

I was a little confused on the question.

"Where is this coming from?" It was my turn to question her.

She smirked. "Cause your little friend down there is sending me some signals." She whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened and I looked down to see the tightness of my boxers. "Um" Of course I was fucking embarrassed. What's the next thing that's going to happen? Pre-cum or something. I didn't even realize I had an erection until she said something. Was I so out of it, that I couldn't even feel the lower part of my body?

"Don't be embarrassed" She went back to giving butterfly kisses on my chin, down my neck, onto my chest. Her actions making my little 'friend' ache more then before.

Hinata caught me off guard and slammed her body into mine so she could be on top of me. And continued her siege on my torso.

"Ok, hold it girl. I know we like each other, but do you really want to . . ." My voice became quiet at the end of the sentence.

"Only if you do." Hinata stopped her motions and looked me dead in the eyes.

I slowly nodded my head and we kissed softly this time. I groped her chest while her hands got a hold of my hair. We rolled over again, so I was on top again. And we rid ourselves of our undergarments without breaking the kiss.

So there we were laying on top of one another, sweating like a basketball players on the foul line, and ready to hand our virgin tickets over to each other. I didn't really know how to start, but instinct kicked in when I heard a whisper in my ear say "Go".

I pushed in slowly and felt her body tense up. I immediately had a regret right now.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked her.

"Keep going" She panted.

I continued to push in, trying to ignore the whimpers that left Hinata's mouth. I stopped when I realized I was in as far as I could go.

"You ok?" I asked her.

Hinata said nothing but nodded quickly.

I pulled out gently and quickly pushed in again. Hinata's eyes opened in shock and her mouth made an o-shape.

"You surprised." I chuckled.

"It feels so weird being filled up." I heard her say.

I made an awkward plunge again, but I heard her wince from pain. "Sorry"

"It will get better" She tried to convince me.

I gently kissed her neck trying to calm her down. Her breath was harsh, like she just ran a marathon.

I continued to pull out and push in, and her breath became short and showed she was nervous. I shushed her and found a slight rhythm.

Finally I heard gasps of pleasure from the person under me.

"Faster."

I was a little shocked, but I did what I was asked. And sped up my motion. This went on for a few moments before her hips matched up with mine. I was so deep that we both moaned.

Some ah's and oh's filled the van, but what do you expect it felt great. Though they were mostly coming from Hinata. She seemed really out of it, if she didn't realize how she acted during sex. I could have some fun blackmailing her.

When I did my last thrust, I must have hit some type of button because Hinata suddenly tensed up and I felt my dick get squeezed to death which made me cum inside her.

We both breathed out and I fell over next to her, which made me pull out of her. We were covered in sweat and were out of breath. I was falling asleep because I was so tired for some reason. My half closed eyes looked at Hinata's telling her I was just going to rest for a little. She leaned in and gently brushed her lips with mine before closing her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her waist and grabbed a blanket from a cabinet and placed it over us before my eyes shut completely and met ramen in my dreams.

**A/N I know crappy lemon, but you guys have no idea how hard it is to write a lemon. It's very awkward.**

**XX**

_Hinata's POV_

**1 hour later**

We laid in sweat since we were stuck together in our post sex experience, too tired to move.

"So that's why people have sex." I heard Naruto say.

"No shit, Sherlock" I panted.

"You ok?" Naruto asked.

"If you could feel the pain I was in, then you would understand." I answered him.

"Sorry-"He started.

"It would have happened anyway, same amount of pain." I traced circles on his stomach.

More silence came, it was awkward. But what were we suppose to say, I love you and embrace each other, run away and elope with each other like in romance movies. Reality was nothing like movies, it was the opposite. In movies, people fall in love at first sight and try anything to be with each other.

When me and Naruto met, we hated each other, and were always at a distance.

When we started hanging out, Naruto stalked me. Usually it's the girls that stalk the guys.

Finally when love making took place in movies, they were always in romantic places like candle lit bedrooms where people confess their undying love for each other.

. . . We fucked in an old van and it was mostly asking if the other was fine during the whole time. It was just quiet moans and like groans from climaxing.

"I should get you home. Your fosters must be very worried about you." Naruto said pulling on his pants and shirt.

I sighed; they probably had the police after me. I threw my clothes on and sat in the seat next to Naruto as he started the car up.

**XX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Konomerce**

The old colored van pulled up next to my house. I noticed the lights were still on. They were up and I could feel they weren't happy about my rebellion.

"Thanks for the ride, Naruto." I told him.

"You always drive me home, it's about time I did."

I smiled and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "See you later." I stepped out of the van and heard him call for me.

"Wait." He slid across the seats and leaned out the window so he could be closer to me.

"What's the matte-"It was Naruto's turn to cut me off. With a kiss. It started gentle but quickly turned passionate when our mouths opened and our tongues wanted to say good-bye.

I pulled away and sighed with depression.

"See you in school" I said sadly.

"Bye" With a quick wave Naruto grove away.

I walked slowly up to my door and painfully had to knock on the door. To be let in.

I heard some footsteps and then I was greeted by Kurenai.

"Well so you found your way home." She chuckled and opened the door wider to let me in.

"Yeah Kurenai I have to tell you something." I whimpered.

"Is it about the boy you snuck out with?" She asked.

"How did you . . . Anko" I groaned.

"Yes Anko. Hinata if you would have asked. I would have let you hang out with your friend; you didn't have to scare Asuma and me when you magically disappear from your room."

"You don't understand" I tried to get through to her.

"You have to be more careful, if I called the police they would have sent you away to another family in a heart beat.

"I had sex" I blurted it out.

"You had what now" Kurenai stopped talking.

"You know . . . I had sex . . . with a guy. It's when a boy puts his-"I began.

"I know what sex is. Were you at least protected?" She folded her arms.

"Oops" I forgot. Shit, I wasn't even careful.

"Hopefully that 'oops' doesn't turn into a 'whoops'" Kurenai said in a frustrated voice. "We will just have to wait it out and see. Now go to bed." She ordered me.

I walked upstairs and laid in bed.

What if she was right, what if I turned out pregnant in the end. Well one, I would have Naruto by the balls if that happened. And two that baby would be ripped from my hands as soon as it was born. The state would enjoy having one less bad parent in it.

We would just have to wait it out and see. I wouldn't be going to school for another week, and so I would have to check for any signs until I return to school.

**XX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Los Konoha High School**, **One week later**

I stood with my friends by some lockers waiting for the homeroom bell to ring. I haven't seen or heard from Hinata since our little night together. And I prayed she was ok.

I felt someone tap me on my back and saw a girl with brown hair in two buns behind me.

"You know Hinata Hyuuga, right?" She asked.

"Um who is asking?" I pulled a question.

"Friend of her cousin, he said give this to her. Since she ain't showing up to school." She handed me the paper and began to walk away.

"Her cousin? Who the hell is her cousin?" I yelled.

"Neji Hyuga, grade 12" She yelled back.

"That was strange" Kiba said.

The bell rang and we walk to our first period classes. I walked in to see Hinata talking with the principal and the physics teacher.

I sat down in my seat hoping she would be joining me today. It got really lonely without her by my side. Hinata turned a little to see me and gave a small smile. Which I greeted her with one too.

"Hinata take a seat." The teacher instructed her.

"Yes sir" She said and walked over to her chair.

"So you decided to show up." I joked.

"Yup and I was having such a fun vacation by myself too." She smiled.

"I'm glad your back" I told her.

"Me too. It gets boring being locked in a house."

"That reminds me, some girl gave me this note for you. She said it had to do with your cousin. Why didn't you tell me you had a cousin?" I handed her the note.

She ripped it from my hand and began to read it.

"Oh fuck" She swore.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember I told you about the whole car crash with my sister and cousin." She hid the paper in her binder when the teacher walked by with our assignments.

"Yeah"

"Well, the family is back and my sister and cousin are back in town. Now they want a family dinner including me." Hinata was pissed.

"Do your fosters even know?" I asked.

"I didn't even give them a hint." She said in a mocking tone.

"You should give them a chance, Hinata" She looked at me; her facial expression told me that I shouldn't be involved.

"Mr. Uzumaki and Miss Hyuga, do I have to remind you both that your assignments are due by the end of this period. Now get to work." The class giggled from the teacher's scolding.

"Thanks for your concern Naruto; but I kind of need to face this alone." Hinata started on her worksheet.

"Well you kind of have to. Something happened and the gang needs my help. And this week I probably won't be showing up for school." I didn't look at her but I could tell she was confused on what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"That's it Hinata up here now" The teacher pointed to the empty desk by him.

She sighed and moved her stuff to the front desk.

Her foster dad was really starting to be a great pain in the balls. But the less Hinata knew the better.

**XX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Konopton, after school**

I stood on another corner with bags of drugs in my pockets. Right when I was dismissed from school I had to get straight to work. Itachi's operation was next week, and if we continued with our progress we would have all the money in two days.

I was a little ashamed not telling Hinata about my misdeeds with selling drugs. But it was for a good cause and Itachi is a friend of mine. And when a friend is in need, you have to help them.

My pager vibrated and I checked to see who it was.

_Turn around_

The message confused me and disturbed me greatly but I quickly turned around to see Hinata.

"Hinata how did you" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Sasuke told me, he also told me why you were selling drugs. Naruto why didn't you tell me, I tell you everything and you couldn't tell me something as small as this." Her voice broke from her heart break. "Is it because you don't trust me."

"No, I trust you. I just was afraid because of your . . . drug past that you would relapse and it would be my entire fault." It was true, I was nervous for her safety.

"I should have known Sasuke would cave." I said under my breath.

Hinata walked closer. "Everyone has a price, and Sasuke had his mind set on a particular girl he wanted to ask out for a while. And we came to a compromise."

"You get information and he gets a date with Sakura Haruno." I guessed.

"That's right, and Sakura does a lot of things I ask her." Hinata said with a smirk to me.

There was a silence between us. "Hinata I do trust you. Believe me. I would never lie to you but you wouldn't understand." I placed my hand on her neck and brought her closer.

"I do understand that you would want to help a friend, but the thing I cant wrap my mind around is I told you something when you barely knew me, and you had the nerve to keep me in the dark when I needed you the most. Its like you're never around anymore, and you're pushing me away." She took my hand away from her neck. "Did you even want to have sex that night?"

"I know I wasn't around to help you when you had your episodes. But when I found out about you doing heroin with Kiba I had no choice but to keep my world away from you during those weeks. At least I came back to you at all or was that night together another dramatic Bipolar outburst." I raised my voice at her.

"Of course that night meant something to me, it's not everyday you lose your virginity to someone you love." Hinata's eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"What did you say?" I was stunned. Did she just say . . .

"I love you; I can't believe I would say this even to you of people. But yes I fell in love with you the moment you didn't turn my sins away." Tears formed on the corners of her eyes.

Thunder boomed over head, and light drops of rain hit our heads.

"You . . . you love me." I still couldn't process the thought in my head.

"I shouldn't have said that. I understand you don't feel the same way" Hinata turned to run. But grabbed her arm and brought her back to her previous place.

By now tears were down her face. I smirked when I decided to turn the situation around.

"Its not everyday people tell you they love you." I pressed my forehead against hers.

"You're so stupid" She smiled through her tears and reached up to wrap her arms around my neck and press her lips against mine.

Rain pounded over our heads but our mouths stayed together. Our lips caressed each other and kept us warm from the freezing rain.

I pulled away needing air. Our eyes were half closed and harshly breathing from the long contact.

"I love you" It was my turn to say it.

She smiled against my lips. "I love you, too" And moved back in to capture my lips again.

This moment was too perfect to be ruined, but all good things had to come to an end when we heard a car beeping at us.

"Perverts" Hinata broke away to see who was beeping. And an old dodge turbo pulled up next to us.

"How you doing girl, we see you got yourself a boy here. I don't think your parents would have taken to kindly that you were banging a thug." A man stepped out of the car.

"Hinata do you know these people" I asked her.

"Their my aunt and uncle" Hinata hissed.

"So kind to introduce us to your boyfriend, Hinata" A woman walked up next up to the man.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata demanded.

"Just in the neighborhood, looking for a place to stay. We don't have a home anymore Hinata, so we have been hotel hopping since we got out of jail." They walked closer to us.

"Stay back" Hinata yelled at the people.

I panicked and did what instinct told me to do. I pulled out my 9 mm and waved it at them. "Come closer and I fire." I aimed right at them.

"I don't think this is a good neighborhood, babe. Kids can't even walk down the damn street without a gun." Her uncle sneered.

"Run" I pushed Hinata in the direction of an alley way. We took off running away from the people, I turned around to see them yelling for us to stop.

We ran through streets, in people's backyards until we came to my backyard. Luckily my mom put up a fence, so when we peered through the fence hole and saw the red car passing my house and kept going. We sighed in relief knowing we were safe.

"Come on, my mom is still at work. You can stay until the coast is clear." I walked her into the house.

"Naruto you have a gun." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Yeah I had for a while. Sasuke gave it to me for protection after one night I was shot at." She was about to say something, but I beat her to the punch. "I sure wasn't in hell going to tell you about this because you probably would have thought I was no different then the common street gangster." I took apart the gun and hid it in my desk.

"You are different. Would a gangster protect a girl from their raging relatives?" Hinata pulled me over to the bed.

"No I don't think they would have." I smiled seeing she accepted me.

"You're soaked. Would you like some clothes to change in?" I asked her as our faces inched closer.

"No" She grinned as I leaned in and kissed her. I lightly laid her down on the bed and continued the passionate kiss.

"I can feel your heart beat." Hinata giggled as she bit my lower lip.

"I can feel yours also." I moved my hand down her side and felt her waist.

I left her lips to attack her neck. I gently sucked her collarbone while she moaned loudly.

"Keep going" Hinata groaned.

"Wait, um" I sat up from her.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"If we keep going . . ." I was embarrassed. "Should I get a . . ." The word was like a curse. Like I was afraid she would punish me if I said anything.

"Should you get a what?" She asked innocently.

"A c-condom" I stuttered.

"Well if you don't want me to get pregnant, then yes you should get a condom." She giggled, and watched me shoot off to the bathroom.

I instantly was back in bed returning to my assault on the girl with a condom in hand.

**XX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Konomerce**

"Hinata can you come down to the living room for a second" I heard my foster mother's voice from down stairs.

"Sure" I closed my homework binder and walked to the room, seeing my foster parents waiting for me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Take a seat dear" Kurenai instructed me.

I did what I was told and took a seat on the couch in front of them. "I didn't do anything I swear." I was getting worried.

"No your fine, it's just." Kurenai started.

"We have some news, its good if you're wondering" Asuma finished.

"What is it?" The first thought that hit my head was the fact they were getting rid of me.

Kurenai put her hands on her stomach. "Hinata, I'm pregnant." She announced.

"Pregnant, like baby pregnant." I was shocked.

"Yes Hinata, we are having a baby." Kurenai smiled.

"So your getting rid of me to make room for the baby." I thought that was they were saying.

"No Hinata, we were just telling you so when 9 months come around you wouldn't be confused on why my stomach is bulging." Kurenai seemed irritated.

"And we wanted to ask you, if you could switch rooms. Since we only have two rooms up stairs, we thought we could turn the basement into your own room so the baby would have a room close to us." Asuma told me their plans.

"I guess that would be cool." I sat up from my seat and began to walk towards the door.

"Hinata where are you going?" Kurenai asked with concern.

"I'm hanging out with some friends" I heard a beep come from the street.

"Hinata hurry your ass up. I have a hooker at home that I want to fuck and I'm going to miss it, if you don't quicken your pace." I heard a voice yell from the van.

"See you guys later." I ran out of the house and entered the multi-colored van.

"You ready for this?" Naruto asked me.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I told him.

"You're lucky, I'm giving Naruto the day off you know." Sasuke said next to me.

"Should I get you another date with Sakura to pay you back?" I nudged his shoulder.

"No, she gave me her number and we already have our next date once things settle down. Have to admit she is a good kisser." Sasuke boasted.

"Oh God" Naruto moaned. "Keep it in your pants."

"Oh come on, you were the one bragging this morning about skipping work for some 'action' from a few days ago." Sasuke air quoted.

"Yeah Naruto I remember your words were. "Holy crap she sucked me so hard"" Kiba laughed.

"My face wasn't anywhere near your dick" I eyed up Naruto.

"You sucked my stomach, that's what I meant" Naruto blushed.

"COCK BLOCKED" Kankuro yelled from the back.

"Did you have to bring everyone along." I addressed Sasuke.

"Well, the guys never been to Konoha Hills, and I thought it would good for them to see more then the hood." Sasuke tried to put words together.

"So when you're in meeting with your family, we can cruise around and site see." Naruto joked.

"You guys are like walking signs that say 'I'm from the hood'" I pulled on Naruto's green shirt.

"There are gangs in Konoha Hills, just not that much." Naruto slowly said.

I sighed. "This is the house, pull over." I pointed to the nice house on the right.

"Holy shit, this house is bigger then all of ours put together." Kankuro peered out the window.

"I want to steal from it" Kiba blurted out.

"Don't be troublesome, Kiba" Shikamaru said next to him.

"Good luck" Naruto whispered.

I nodded and exited out of the van.

I walked slowly up the porch leading to the door and knocked loudly. The van was still parked; the guys were probably making sure I got in the house ok.

The door opened and my sister looked surprised to see me. "Hinata" She gasped.

"Hello Hanabi, Neji wanted me to come over for the family dinner tonight." I showed her the invitation.

She smiled and opened the door wider to let me in. "Everyone is here."

It was already dinner time when I arrived, Konoha Hills was a far drive from my house and it didn't help when Naruto kept getting lost.

My grandma was in the kitchen and turned to greet me. "Oh Hinata, you look so beautiful. You're like the spitting image of your okaa-san." She kissed my cheek.

My grandpa was sitting at the table reading the paper. He didn't make any motion to greet me. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Sorry, I got lost. I never been to Konoha Hills. It's a nice place to live." I looked around the house seeing some family pictures of my parents and other relatives.

"Why didn't you bring a friend, Hinata? I made so much food that will go to waste." My grandma came up behind me with a pot of food.

"Um I didn't know I was suppose to." I was nervous and it showed.

"Don't be nervous, sweety. Your acting like you never met us before." She pinched my cheeks.

"She might as well" My grandpa huffed.

"Dear, you promised. She has been through so much" My grandmother scolded him while placing silverware on the table.

My sister looked up at me and squeezed my hand, trying to tell me it was all right.

"If you don't want me here, that's fine. I can leave if you want me to." I began to walk away.

"No, No, No. Your grandfather is just tired from his work. Please stay, the family wants to know how you been." My grandma gave me a warm smile.

She walked to the steps leading up to the second floor.

"Yuushoku" She yelled.

"Take a seat dear." She pulled out a chair for me.

I sat next to Hanabi and placed a napkin on my lap. Many of the other relatives were there like my cousins, uncles, aunts from both sides of the family excluding my other uncle and aunt.

Soon Neji and another girl appeared in the dining room and sat down.

"Hinata, this is Neji's little girlfriend, Tenten" My grandmother squealed like a school girl.

"Why don't you her about Hanabi's boyfriend as well" Neji seemed irritated about her behavior.

I eyed Hanabi from the corner of my eye. She was blushing. "He is just a friend"

"Of course he is" My twin cousins said giggling.

"Shall we begin?" My grandfather put his hands together as though he was praying.

Everyone else followed his actions. My sister nudged my arm and looked at her hands back at me. Begging me to follow their culture, I put my hands together waiting for something else to happen.

"Itadakimasu" They said in unison. And began to eat their food.

Neji handed me some rice and some chopsticks for my sushi. I remember my father use to make sushi but it was so long ago the taste left me.

"We are glad you joined us, Hinata" My grandmother placed her warm hand on my cold hand.

"Thanks for inviting me." I told her.

I looked around to see my cousin helping his girlfriend adjust to the chopsticks, Hanabi giggling from my grandmother scolding my grandfather for putting his elbow on the table. It seemed like they were a normal family. I don't really remember much about my original family since I had so many.

No.

The only true family I have had was with Kurenai and Asuma. They took me in when no one wanted me, and stood by me through all the shit that I went through.

The Hyuga would have to re-earn my trust for the time being.

But I could probably see myself coming back here. I smiled and took a bite of the food.

**XX**

**That's the end of chapter 10; I feel the story coming to a close soon. But not until a few chapters probably like 3. **

**3 very long chapters.**

**But don't worry.**

**Took me forever to type this out, but thank Angels and Airwaves because their one song really helped me get this chapter out. Go listen to the song A little's enough, it really fits this story. Not even joking.**

**This story may go on hold until I post a new chapter of Living Apart and at least get a foot in the door for my new story.**

**Next chapter:**

**I Miss You**

**To read to find out.**


	11. I Miss You

**NEW CHAPTER LETS GO!**

**Reviews from chapter 10**

**Rokuro Yagami****-**Thanks for the review, yeah last chapter came out very differently like I intended it to be. But I'm glad people liked it, and sorry to say the drama isn't over. I guess you can say an "A" bomb in angst form will be dropped on Hinata in the last few chapters.

**oceanmoon****-**Sorry Naruto made you mad, but glad you like the story.

**nianinini****- **Yayz, I'm making peoples day by just sitting in my room at night and typing out stories. And people said it couldn't be done. Hinata blurting out the sex part, that originally wasn't going to be in the story. Lucky I added that in last minute. But thanks for reviewing.

**NaruxHina831****-**Thank you for the hint, you have no idea how awkward it is to write a lemon especially when it's your first time writing one. But practice makes perfect . . . I can not believe I just typed that out. Oh well hope you like the next chapter.

**Leaf Ranger**- I like your view on the aunt and uncle, and if I was in that position I would have run off kicking and screaming. But your way is good too. Glad you like the story. And you have to wait till the end to find out.

**Baddazz-Writer****-** Thanks for saying my story kicks ass, or hopefully that's what **** means.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITERS, AND ALERTERS. It's what helps get the job done. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Now to the story . . . **

**Chapter Eleven **

**I Miss You**

_Hinata's POV_

Almost a year has gone by since Naruto and I got together. It all happened so fast from that one Physics class, the walk on the boardwalk of Santa Konoha, our first date, and the night spent in his van. And I would never change it in anyway.

Now we were both seniors. And one cloud that's been hovering over our heads was the college separation. I kind of had an idea for some colleges but poor Naruto felt he wasn't even going. The idea of being apart from Naruto scared me; he stuck by me at my worse and stayed by my side the whole year. I had to think of something quick.

Another event that has been happening would be the Hyuga family. They have been slowly earning my trust since I attended their family dinner and I have been on good terms since. Though I haven't exactly told my fosters about it. Kurenai and Asuma have been really busy with their newborn son, Ichiro. Ichiro has brown eyes with black hair with a round baby face. He is only a few months old and he has been more of a blessing then a curse.

My uncle and aunt haven't been showing their ugly faces around me since the counter in January and I have been fine with that. Maybe they took off running back to where they came from.

To sum it all up. My life is now back on track, and I plan to keep it that way. And nothing or nobody will get in my way . . . right?

**XX**

_Naruto's POV_

**Konopton 6:05 AM**

My alarm buzzed in my ear loudly then usual, but like most days I didn't care. Because it was a school day and of course a day I could spend with Hinata. I came to value my numbered days with her, since this was our last year of high school together and then college semester starts up. And when that happens, Hinata is just going to disappear from my life. Something I couldn't bare.

I gave a depressed sigh and got up to get ready for school.

I found myself walking to school once again, and since it was winter it was freezing cold in the morning. No buses were scheduled in my neighborhood because of the crime rate, so me and my friends either had to drive or walk. I quickened my pace when the school came into view and ran in to find Hinata.

I found her in the bandroom where she was tuning her guitar up. She immediately caught my presence and smiled.

"How was your night?" She giggled.

"Same old, same old. Noisy." I closed the door and got closer.

"Mine wasn't exactly fond either. Ichiro was up all night crying because he got some infection and the medicine kept him up." She rolled her eyes.

"That sucks, but what are you going to do. He is just a baby." I comforted her.

"A very loud baby at times." She stressed the word very.

"He is your brother." This subject was killing me; we had to pick out colleges today in class. And we were both ignoring the whole thing.

"My fosters wanted him not me." Hinata went back to tuning her guitar. That's when silence came upon us. It's awkward when you want to say something and you don't know how that person will react so you just sit there and start whistling. Her head turned back up at me.

"You have something to say, Naruto?" She asked.

"No, uh" Spit something out you fool. "Have you been taking your medication lately?" Of all the things . . .

"Yes, Naruto I took them last night." She said in a hurry.

"What about this morning?" I became paranoid for no reason.

"The medicine makes me drowsy so I have to take it at night. What's with the crazy questions?" It was her turn to get mad.

"It's because you refuse" I took in a huge breath. "It's because you refuse to talk to me about the college selections today. You won't tell me what colleges you are going to." There it's out.

Hinata placed the guitar on the other side of her and turned her body to face me. "Naruto." She started. "Today is for picking what colleges we would like to go to. Not apply for them. That's next month." Hinata said slowly.

"Oh" Now I felt just plain stupid.

"Why are you so worked up about this college thing? I told you before not everyone knows what the hell they are doing after high school, so don't stress yourself." She grabbed my face.

"I know I'm just afraid you're going to leave and not come back. I would miss you so much." My voice became weak.

"I would miss you to, but I'm not going to vanish into thin air Naruto. I don't even know what I'm doing. I could probably end up in a community school for a year." It was only words of comfort. And it wasn't really helping.

"I know what you're trying to do, and its not really working." I gave a faint smile.

We both leaned in a little to have a moment to ourselves when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Hey you love birds. This is a school not a lover fantasy." Anko mocked us.

"Sorry" We said in unison.

"Hinata get to homeroom, I have to talk with Naruto for a second." Anko instructed us. Hinata gave me a light peck on the lips and got up to leave the room.

"Well I got some good news for you, boy" Anko said when Hinata left the room.

**XX**

_Hinata's POV_

**English 1:30 PM**

"So how has your brother been, Sasuke?" I asked the boy sitting next to me.

"The doctors said he will make a recover from the many surgeries, and Itachi even said he can start seeing shadows and outlines of people." Sasuke looked up at me from his literature book.

Sasuke and I have become close friends since we met, and even went to each other for advice. Him and Sakura have also been going out about the same time me and Naruto hooked up. I guess you could call Sasuke my "guy girl". The guy you ask girl advice for.

"Have you seen Naruto today, he didn't show up for lunch." Sasuke turned to question me.

"I saw him before homeroom but that's it" I honestly told him.

"He wouldn't skip school or anything, where could he be." Sasuke talked to himself.

I looked up at the board trying to concentrate on the work but my mind instantly became wrapped around Naruto's disappearance. _I guess I will have to check with Anko_.

**Later**

"Anko" I yelled in the room after school.

"What kid, its bad enough I have to deal with you at home. But school is Anko time." The woman fed me her "me time" bullshit.

"Where's Naruto?" I confronted her.

"Naruto? Naruto who" She played dumb. I didn't like being treated like a child so I had to resort to violence. I grabbed Anko by the ear and pulled her down sending pain through out her head.

"Ow, OW!" Anko tried to take my hand away but couldn't because I was stronger. "OK, I SENT HIM HOME FOR THE DAY" I let go. "Funk, why do you have to be such a brat? You know I'm telling Kurenai about this attack. Maybe she will increase your medication and calm you down." Anko waved her finger at me.

"Go head, she is too busy with that baby to know my existence." I shoved past her to walk to the door.

"Fine I will, I can be very persuasive" Anko quickly ran out the door to the parking lot.

"Thank goodness there are stupid people in this world." I said to myself.

I started to walk out when I heard people talking down the hallway.

"Yeah did you hear, the guy said the car was like stalking him to school" One voice said.

"What type of car?" The other voice asked.

"It was like a black Mercedes with tinted windows. It was like a shadowed type of car, like one of those cars that you would see in those Italian mafia movies." The first voice described.

"That's freaky; you think the police are on it?" The second guy asked.

"I hope, if not. I'm not coming to this school anymore." They both laughed.

A guy was followed to school, that is kind of creepy. I remember when I was in the Akatsuki they used dark colored cars and tinted windows. But they had some sort of symbol on the car that represented the organization.

But what do I have to worry about, that was all the way in Las Suna. This is Los Konoha, nothing to worry about.

I stepped out of the school front door and looked around. I was being paranoid, the car must be long gone by now. But you never know. I quickly jogged to my car again looking around for the black car.

I sighed noticing the coast was clear and took out my keys. I heard a car engine roar and I looked up to see the tinted window car drive slowly down the street in front of the school. I moved behind my car and watched it speed up quickly away until it was out of sight.

I was taking any chances I darted into my car and took of speeding home, not even caring if I got pulled over for going over the speed limit. Kurenai and Asuma needed to know about this stalker, just to be safe.

**XX**

_Kurenai's POV_

**Konomerce **

I finally put the baby to sleep. I never thought taking care of a baby would be so exhausting. I was so use to Hinata being able to take care of herself, that I was so unprepared for the needs of a baby.

The last thing I needed was bad news, so I just threw myself on the couch to relax. Asuma sat on the chair reading the newspaper. "How was he?"

"He just wanted some attention." I huffed.

"Well, at least he stopped crying. I can't take anymore crying." He flipped through the paper. I rolled my eyes at him. "This is parenthood, Asuma. Get use to it."

Asuma sighed and continued on to what he was doing.

Later I heard a noise in front of the car, and the door fly open. "KURENAI" A voice yelled. Causing Ichiro to start fussing.

"Hinata I just put him to bed" I whined.

"I will get him; Kurenai put a muzzle on the juvenile one." Asuma moaned while pulling himself off the chair.

"What is it, Hinata? Did you take your medication?" The first thing I always asked her when she acted up.

"Something happened at school today." Hinata walked in front of the TV, blocking my view.

"What" I yawned.

"I think the mafia is stalking someone at my school." Hinata's voice rose in disturbance.

"Mafia?" Second question of the day.

"You know, the Akatsuki. I recognized the car, it drove past me. How are you not freaked out by this?" Hinata looked at me with disbelief.

"Hinata, Akatsuki mostly works in heavily gambling areas. Cities that never sleep, like Las Suna and New Otoga City. Los Konoha isn't a good territory for them to work at with all the gang crime going on." I tried to calm her down.

"Shows what you know, I know I seen that car somewhere. It was an Akatsuki car-"I cut her off.

"Hinata, listen its nothing. I'm sure the police are already on it. You don't have to be scared of anything." I began to feel myself fall asleep.

She looked really disappointed right now. "You know ever since you and Asuma had that baby, I have become invisible."

"What do you want me to do, Hinata? Ichiro is just a baby. Baby's need a lot of time and room." I defended myself. Was she feeling insecure about the baby?

"You moved me in the basement to make room for the baby." She held up one finger. "Two, you never talk to me after school. You're always putting the baby to sleep or something. Three, I'm eating dinner by myself and you never say good night anymore. It's like you don't care." Hinata's voice cracked.

I was speechless and there were many ways to counter this situation. But out of all I chose the wrong one without thinking. "Are you sure, you're taking your medication?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Is this an honest question?" She asked me.

I nodded slowly.

"Fine I will be honest too. The last time I took my medication was 2 weeks ago." Hinata spit the words out like venom and felt them slash through my nerves.

"HINATA" I yelled but she was already down in the basement with the door locked. I beat the door screaming for the girl to open the door, but it still remained closed.

"Hinata, please" I wept. "You need to take your medicine." On the other side of the door was silence as though anyone wasn't even there.

Asuma came down with furious eyes. "What the hell are you two doing down here." He noticed my tears. "Asuma get the door open, please" I begged my husband. Asuma quickly ran to the closet to get his tools and went to work on the door. When it was finally open we rushed down to find her backpack on her bed and the window open.

"Where did she go?" Asuma asked.

"I know where, she went back to Naruto. I will go get her, just watch over the baby until I get back." I instructed him and ran out the door trying to catch up with Hinata.

**XX**

_Hinata's POV_

**South Central, Los Konoha**

I stopped in a local store to clear my head. Since I stopped taking medication my emotions have been a little temperamental and my head has been very blurry. I drank some coffee waiting in line behind a bunch of gangsters. I paid no attention to them trying to keep out of trouble.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Sasuke there. "What the fuck are you doing here" He glared at me.

"Getting coffee is that a crime?" I turned back to the front of the line.

He roughly grabbed my shoulder, and spun me back around. "You are in enemy territory. You could be killed." He whispered at me.

"Oh well I didn't know that, sue me or something." I gave him a slight shove.

I heard a car screech in front of the store. I looked over through the glass windows to see a large dark purple van stop and people dressed in the same color step out and open fire on the store.

Machine gun bullets filled the air, and I found myself on the floor with Sasuke over me trying to keep the bullets over us and not going in us. Seconds later the firing stopped the van sped away.

I had to wait a few minutes for the feeling to set in my brain. "Sasuke, what happened?" I gasped.

"Drive by" He looked down at me. "Are you ok?"

"Good, what about you?" I asked with a pant.

"Couldn't have been better." He responded. "I'm taking you to Naruto's house; you can stay there for the night. I will have to have a gang meeting. "Sasuke pulled me off the ground, taking me to my car. I looked back and saw all the dead bodies on the ground. My eyes widened and finally the feeling shook my core and I screamed like I was being stabbed dead.

**Naruto's POV**

"No, Hinata isn't here." My mother told the foster woman.

Kurenai placed her hand over her mouth. "Please don't tell me that, if she is not here then where can she be."

"Don't worry dear, Naruto and his friends will find her." My mom turned towards me. "Right"

"We could try" I went to get my coat when I heard the door open. "Naruto something happened." Sasuke yelled from the front door.

Sasuke stood trying to keep Hinata from falling to the ground, her eyes were widened like full moons and her face was covered in sweat. "What happened?" I yelled back.

"There was a drive by at the store in Konobrook. We got caught in the middle of it." Sasuke handed her over to me.

"Hinata" I heard Kurenai whimper from the kitchen.

Hinata looked over at her. "Kurenai, I'm so sorry" She left my arms and locked in an embrace with her foster mother.

"Its ok, your safe now" The woman tried to comfort the girl.

Hinata began to cry, the whole experience must have been very traumatizing for her if she had to cry in front of a group of people.

"I better get you home." Kurenai directed Hinata to the door.

"I will walk you out" My mother made sure they got in the car without being shot while Sasuke walked to me.

"This whole incident was set up." He looked me dead in the eyes.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"That gang wasn't smart enough to come after any of us like that. Especially at this time of day. Someone bigger put them up to it." Sasuke took a seat on the couch.

"What's bigger then a gang" I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Unorganized crime takes orders from organized crime. So it mush have been some mob with a problem." Sasuke sighed.

"Who else was in the store?" I became a little nervous.

"Some wannabes, the store cashier, me and Hinata. That was it" Sasuke counted everyone.

"So, who do you think the gang was after?" I started eliminating suspects.

"I don't think they were after someone. I think they were sending a message" He rubbed his chin.

"Sending a message to who?" My tone showed how nervous I was for his answer.

"Well seeing that Hinata and I were the only ones that walked out of that massacre, it must be between us. I don't have any bone to pick with some racketeering mafia. Since you and Hinata are close, do you know anything about Hinata's past or does she have any enemies against her family?" He asked.

"I know one group, but I'm afraid to even say their name." I gulped.

**XX**

_Hinata's POV_

**Next Day, Los Konoha High School**

I walked the halls constantly looking over my shoulder thinking I was being followed. Could you blame me? I was stalked, shot at, and had to have my medication injected into my blood stream for the first time in the last 24 hours. I turned a corner sharply to only run into Naruto.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't see you there" I apologized.

"Its ok, how are you?" He was a gentleman.

"I'm fine, been sane for the past few hours so I can't complain." I gave him a thumbs up.

"Good, most people end up in therapy centers after going through that situation." Naruto gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah" Something hit my train of thought. "Naruto, how come Anko dismissed you early from school yesterday?" It was bugging me.

"Oh yeah, well Anko gave me a list of schools that offered drum majors with scholarships and shit. So she sent me home early to practice because apparently you have to audition to get some important scholarship thing, I don't know I kind of tuned out." He explained.

"You made me nervous for not showing up anywhere else at school." I laughed.

"Another question, Hinata did anything weird happen to you after school yesterday. Not the whole store shooting but right after school." Naruto moved closer to me.

"Um, nothing it's . . . just some car going around school. It just spooked me that's it." I sort of answered honestly.

"Are you sure?" He didn't seem happy about my answer.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I have to go. My fosters want me home for babysitting tonight." I walked past him.

"Why they going out and Ichiro needs to be watched?" Naruto started to laugh.

I blushed. "Actually Kurenai and Asuma are taking him for a check up for his ear infection and a family friend is watching me" Wow never thought I would have to say that again.

"Wow, that's sad" Naruto was being sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes. "See you tomorrow."

I walked out to my parking spot to find my car gone. "Fuck not again" I said to myself.

I looked around the parking lot to find any sign of my car. Only to see that it was parked in the lot next to the school, how it got there I don't know. Some pranksters again.

I ran over to my car which was parked to a black car. Not even thinking I stepped between the two cars and didn't notice the window behind me was being rolled down.

"How you doing Hinata, I miss you" I stopped. That voice sounded very familiar.

I turned to see a blonde haired man. "Don't you remember me Hinata; you wouldn't forget your big brother now would you." He made a notion toward his arm and acted as though he was sticking a needle in his arm.

"Deidara?" I whimpered.

He got out of his car to make room. "I think it would be best if you came for a ride with us, to catch up on things."

"Um I don't know, I kind of have to get home." I started to get my keys out.

"Nonsense, Kisame help little sister into the car." A tall man with short hair and pointed teeth stepped out.

"Come on little girl, do as your told" He grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me in the back seat.

Soon the car came to life and began to drive off. "Where are you taking me?" I questioned them.

"The gang wanted to see you again, we have been searching and you have been avoiding us." Deidara said from the front seat.

"We are just going to the outskirts of town, it won't be far." A man with red hair said next to me.

"Sasori, the puppet guy from the Puppet Casino" I pointed to him.

"She remembers you and not me" A heard a huff from the front.

"She probably remembers everyone else from the organization because we weren't the ones filling her veins with narcotics." Kisame scolded the blonde man.

I silently pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and began texting Naruto. Trying to tell him I was in trouble. A hand reached out and swiped it away.

"Sorry it would be best if you didn't involve your little friends in this" Sasori took my phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Yeah you wouldn't want the Rollers shooting all your Green Bombers down would you?" Kisame laughed.

"You guys set up that whole store thing didn't you?" I looked at all three guys.

"That's right, we had to get some message across, actually we were trying to hit the Uchiha boy, but he dodged it." Deidara turned around at me.

"What do you want with me?" I checked my surroundings.

"Boss has found that you have become useful again. So he sent us to come find you." Kisame told me.

"And if you're a good girl, I give you some of my _art_" Deidara air quoted.

"What do you mean?"

"I will give you your heroin fix, geez 5 years away and she is already gone to soft." Deidara complained.

_Naruto help . . . _

**Ok chapter done. Very tired. It's like 2 in the morning and you people are lucky I'm on school break. **

**Started a new story go read it, its Naruhina so it's down your alley. **

**PEACE OUT**

**Next Chapter**

**Hard to See**

**Read to find out**


	12. The Kill

**NEW CHAPTER-LETS GETA MOVE ON IT.**

**Rose Tiger- **Don't worry the bombers have been called in.

**Leaf Ranger- **I cant really spoil the ending for you, but there will be a happy ending for the car situation.

**Crazy People Rule-**I'm glad you like the story, and its good that your getting a message from it. Thing is when I first started the story I original was going to make it a band fic and have Gaara be in the band, but the thing is I don't do any pre-writing for any chapters. So what ever just pops into my head I write up, and sadly all my ideas that came to mind drifted away from what I wanted to do in the end. But I could give a quick background on Gaara. And I hope you like the chapter.

**Rokuro Yagami-**Yup it took a while, but they have arrived.

**nianinini- **Yeah if I was Hinata I would have turned and ran out yelling for help but she is kind of OC and only screams when in an incredible amount of trauma like during the shooting.

**silversky-47-** I'm glad your liking the story, and it makes me happy to know people enjoy reading my work.

**acespades96-** Sorry it took a little but at least its out now.

**Del21-** You gave me a lot of reviews last time I updated. And I'm grateful for that. So I'm going to try and answer all of them. Going in order on which I see them.

Chp 4-I really cant think of the series your talking about, but once I think about it I will get back to you. And I'm glad you like the plot and storyline.

Chp 7-Yeah, it's was an angst chapter.

Chp 8-Yup they came back, and will appear again . . . I just ruined the end of the story.

Chp 11- Don't worry you know when I stop writing, when its 5 years later and all my stories and page say last updated 2010.

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVORITERS. ITS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS THAT I CONTINUE WRITING. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**Now on to the story . . . It would kind of help to listen to 30 seconds to Mars "The Kill" during the chapter.**

**Chapter Twelve **

**The Kill**

_Kurenai's POV_

The baby had finally gone to sleep after 5 straight hours of non-stop crying. Asuma was asleep at the kitchen table after grading many mid-term exams. **A/N Sad face** And I was laying flat out on the couch, not wanting to do anything else but sleep. You think you have all this energy and strength and then you have a baby. I don't remember Hinata being this fussy when we first adopted her.

Come to think of it, where was Hinata? It was way past school time and dinner time was very soon. So where could she be? I used my last bit of energy to pick up the phone and dial her cellphone number.

It rang a few times and went right to voicemail. That was odd. She always answered her phone quickly, when she at least had it. I dialed again. It rang a few times and I got the voicemail again. But I left a message this time.

"Hinata, its Kurenai. Where are you? If you get this message, call me as soon as possible so I know your not dead." I hung up. I had a bad feeling.

So I decided to call in a few favors. I called another number this time. But when it rang someone actually answered it.

"Hello" The male voice on the other line answered.

"Naruto, its Hinata's foster mother, Kurenai" I informed him.

"Hello ma'am, how are you" He tried to rebound and talk like a gentleman. Hinata must have this boy wrapped tightly around her finger.

"I'm fine, do you know where Hinata is?" I asked.

"No, I haven't see her since school let out" His voice became alarmed.

"Oh really" I knew something happened. Something bad.

"Listen Naruto, I have something I want you to do for me" I told him.

"Sure anything" I smiled. Just what I wanted to hear.

"Can you get some of your friends and go look for her. I have to cancel a few things tonight, and once that's over I will join you on your search. Is that ok?" It was a huge request but I know he wouldn't deny it.

"I will get right on it" Naruto quickly hung up the phone.

"Good kid, at least I don't have to worry about Hinata picking boyfriends in the future. ASUMA" I yelled to get him up.

He jumped from his seat. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He was mad but I didn't care, my daughter was in trouble and she needed me.

"Hinata is in trouble and I need you to call in Kakashi, Shizune, or someone we know. Not Anko" I muttered the ending. "But someone we can trust that could watch the baby."

"How do you know Hinata is in trouble." Asuma rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm her mother I know everything" I called Ichiro's doctor to tell them the appointment is canceled for tonight.

"But she was adopted, your not really her mother though" Asuma must not have been thinking.

"Asuma." I spoke softly. "I brought her into this home, I fed her, sheltered her, and guided her to where she is now. That's what a mother does. And just because I'm related to Ichiro and not Hinata, doesn't mean the baby gets more honors then her. I still love her and if she is in trouble I will be there for her." I was calm but the words I spoke were the shocking truth and damn did they hurt my husband.

"I will go get my coat" He said standing up from the floor.

"Don't worry Hinata we are coming" I said to myself.

**XX**

_Naruto's POV_

"Guys I need your help, Hinata is in trouble and we have to go look for her." I hung up the phone and ran to my living room.

"Don't worry Naruto, Hinata is probably sleeping at school or something. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Kiba said lighting another cigarette.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sasuke" I begged. I really never asked him for anything this big. And I prayed he would say yes for just this one time.

"Don't worry, _we _will get her back." Sasuke stood and began to drag everyone off the couch.

"Thanks man" For once he looked at me like we were on the same level.

"No problem, its the least I could do for all the help over the years with my brother." He nodded and pulled everyone into the back of my van and we were off.

When we got half way down the street. "Did anyone bring their guns by any chance?" Shikamaru called from the back. I hit the breaks causing the van to stop at a sudden halt. Sasuke gave a huge huff of frustration. "Naruto do a quick round of our houses for ammunition." That was quite embarrassing.

**XX**

**Outside Los Konoha**

_Hinata's POV_

It has been almost two hours since I was taken from my car. I was worried as hell when my phone rang twice and Akatsuki checked to answer it.

"Kurenai" Deidara read. "That's a pretty name, maybe I could visit her when this is all over" He gave an evil laugh.

"If you ever lay a hand on her, I will tare it off" I threatened. I would never let anyone hurt my family.

"Someone grew a temper over the years" Kisame chuckled from the driver's seat.

"YOU IDIOT TURN IN THE EXIT, TURN" Deidara frantically waved his arms around. Kisame made a huge 3 lane change for the closing off exit. Nearly colliding with 5 other cars.

"Kisame you could have killed us all." Sasori grunted next to me.

"Well, we are alive now. That's all that matters." The driver wasn't always that bright, since he was once shot in the head . . . A few times.

I looked out the window to see deserts start to form up, I turned my head to see the city skyline begin to fade away. But would return again when it would like up at night.

"Check it out Hinata, this is your new home" I seated myself properly to see a run down old motel on the side of the road.

"What do you mean my new home?" I asked.

"Well, we moved out drug manufacturing out from the city since the cops began snooping around. We haven't been bothered since" Kisame turned into the parking lot and pulled into a garage in the back of the building.

Sasori grabbed my arm and lead me into a hallway. The odor in the air was terrible and I immediately covered my nose. "Get use to it kid" Deidara pushed me from behind. "Keep walking"

I was escorted to an office room where I was forced to come face to face with my old boss. "Hello Hinata, glad to see your healthy and alive." Pein spun his chair around to the front.

"What do you want from me, after the betrayal I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?" I crossed my arms.

"On the contrary, I found I made an awful mistake. You see we looked through your records and we found that you built up to an immunity on a type of drug we were testing years ago. And no its not heroin. But this drug, you did . . ." He was lost in thought for a minute. "For like 2 weeks before becoming bored since it never gave you that high, most drug addicts would get with it. So I decided to bring you back for being a test dummy for the drug." My eyes widen. I was just going to be a mindless guinea pig.

"What if I decline?" I hesitated to ask.

"Then I'm afraid we are going to have to kill you, since you now know where our drug factory is." He took a gun from his desk cabinet and cocked the gun mag back.

"Do we have any problems?" He smirked knowing I was in a corner and couldn't get out.

"How did you even find me?" I only wanted to know this one question.

"Do the names Regina and Donald Nagai seem familiar. They said you go to Los Konoha High School, and we decided to pay you a visit" Pein smiled.

"Those skunk relatives." So that's why they were around. "What do you want me to do?" I put my head down. This is my new life, I guess its for the best since the only thing I'm good at is being a drug addict. Deidara grabbed my arm. "This way, we have a whole new stash that just came in."

I was thrown in a windowless room, it was a dark room, and it smelled like chemicals. "it's a powder drug so you are going to have to snort it." He poured the drug out on the table and put it in neat straight lines. Once he was done he handed me a dirty straw and stood back.

I walked up and took a deep breath. I leaned over and quickly snorted the powder into my nose. It burned up through my nose and into my brain. Then it was finally over, I had a major headache. After that my vision blurred and time itself began to slow.

Deidara snickered. "Test was successful." He took my cell phone and smashed it on the wall. "You wont be needing that anymore." I soon found myself waking up a few hours later. The burning in my nose had stopped but the headache remained. I prayed someone would come and fine me. It would only be a matter of time before they start shoving needles into my arm.

"Naruto please help me" I whimpered while pulling my knees up to my chest and sobbed softly.

**XX**

_Naruto's POV_

I watched Sasuke close his cell phone and sighed. "Did you get a clue on where they are." I drove down the freeway.

"Yeah, Gaara said he followed the car until it started heading out of the city. After that he had to stop following it since he was being to obvious. That and the damn car was driving like he was in the Daytona 500."

Kankuro's brother Gaara thankfully was driving close to the area where Hinata was taken. He trailed behind them until they went to far. But the good news was the only hide out between Los Konoha and Las Suna is an abandoned motel that closed down after the cops found meth labs in it.

"Do you remember where the motel is?" Kankuro loaded his gun in the back.

"Yeah its right off route 45 to the right." I pulled off into the exit and made it onto a long strip of a road that went on for miles. But it would lead us to somewhere.

After two hours, the motel came into view. "Guys get ready, I don't know what's in there but it isn't good" Sasuke placed his clip in the handgun. "Pull on the side Naruto and park it so we can have a quick getaway if we need one." Sasuke instructed me.

We parked and stalked slowly to a broken window to get in the building. Once in, we split up hoping that would help find Hinata quicker.

Kankuro went to the second level, Shikamaru and Kiba went to the back, Sasuke checked the front, and I wandered to the "employees only" area.

I searched the darken rooms, softly calling Hinata's name and tried to listen if she would call back. I came across a room that smelled terrible, I tried to open the door but it was locked. I found a vent in the wall and was able to fit through to crawl into the next room. When I got in I heard a girl sobbing. "Hinata"

"Naruto?" The voice was full of hope.

"Where are you?" I stood in the room but immediately fell to the ground from the chemicals blocking the air to my lungs.

"I'm right here" I heard feet scattered across the floor, and in a matter of seconds I felt a pair of arms rap around my torso. "I thought I wouldn't see you again" Hinata buried her head in my chest.

"Don't worry, I would have come sooner or later." I returned the hug, comforting the frightened girl.

She was shaken like a freezing child it was probably from the fear of being in this room and being kidnapped.

"Come here" She pinched my chin with her thumb and index finger and brought my face down to her's. Our lips locked in a mouth breaking kiss, keeping each other warm from the cold hell we were both experiencing. Hinata pulled away for a slight second and muttered, "Get me out of this place" And returned back to what she started.

"Don't worry, the guys and I will rescue you" I let her lean against me for support, she looked very weak for some reason.

"Did they do something to you, Hinata?" I asked.

"I will tell you on the way home" Hinata felt the wall to find the vent, and finally crawled out with me following behind her.

I paged the other guys to meet me in the back to sneak out the window again. We all met in the center of the building, but something struck us that we felt was funny. "I wonder where all the bad guys went?" Kiba said looking around.

"Maybe they went to go take care of some business" Hinata started to lose her balance completely.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kankuro kneeled down with everyone else when Hinata began to pass out. "They probably drugged her or something close to that" Sasuke checked her temperature and looked closely at her dilated eyes.

"We have to get her out of here quickly" I picked her up bridal style and made my way to the back of the building.

"I don't think that's a good idea, kids" A voice echoed in the destroyed building.

"Who is there" Kiba aimed his gun at the voice.

"Hinata is our property, so please don't steal our possessions from us" Another voice called closer.

"Who is us?" Kankuro soon joined Kiba in aiming his weapon.

"Akatsuki wouldn't like it" A person stepped from the shadows. "Put our little sister down" He pulled out a miniature pipe bomb from his pocket. "Or else I will go boom" He chuckled like an evil villain would in movies.

"She is a person, not some kind of furniture" I yelled at the man that threatened Hinata's freedom.

"I will give you to till the bomb blows up, to put Hinata down" He lit the fuse.

"Run" Kiba hollered and began firing three shots. But only one hit the man in the shoulder.

We took off running and desperately tried to make it out of the motel before the bomb exploded, that whole place was a giant bomb from all the chemical gas floating in the air. Gun shots followed us out the window, and more yelling from the other unknowns in the building.

Kiba, Kankuro and I made sure Hinata got in the back of the van with us. While Shikamaru and Sasuke hopped in the front and drove us away in without a second to spare. And finally because that blonde guy wasn't even thinking about the chemicals and lighting a bomb in that area, the old Desert Motel went out of business permanently.

The gang cheered knowing we successful completely an impossible mission. Sure the plan worked good in theory, but actually doing it in real life was a thrill. We should try and do that again. A moan interrupted my thoughts, and I looked down at Hinata. Her face was really pale, and sweat poured down her forehead making her hair stick to it.

"Sasuke, she isn't looking to good." I called up to the front.

He turned around and gave a quick look over of her. "If she was drugged, then she probably over dosed on whatever they gave her."

I started to panic. "Well what do we do?" I yelled in a frantic tone.

"Take her to the hospital, calm down man" Shikamaru gripped the wheel with anger.

"Naruto" Hinata whimpered.

I looked down and wiped the sweat off her face. "Yeah" I tried to keep my voice lowered.

"I don't feel so good" Her eyes narrowed as though she was in pain. "My head hurts."

I put our foreheads together to at least try and take the pain on myself. I felt her flesh burn against mine, telling me there was something wrong. "We are getting you help, just sit tight."

"I trust you" She gave a huge huff before silencing herself.

A few hours later, we were back in the city driving to the Los Konoha Emergency in downtown. It was now dark, and we lost contact with Hinata's foster parents since Akatsuki broke Hinata's phone. So we were on our own for now. But we were doing good, nothing could stop us.

Shikamaru continued his pace going through a green light, when Sasuke yelled for him to speed up. At the moment everything sped up when lights flashed into the dark van. I felt a huge force crash into the side of the van shattering the windows and push us into another object making a car sandwich. My first thought was that my mom was going to kill me for destroying the car. The second thought was if everyone was alright.

The back doors swung open. "What the hell are you kids doing?" The voice yelled.

"Mr. Sarutobi?" I asked.

"You kids almost ran me over, what kind-" He stopped when he looked down at Hinata. "What happened to her?" He immediately stopped scolding us to check on Hinata.

"Akatsuki drugged Hinata, we need to get her to the hospital" Sasuke had to crawl over the seat to get in the back since his door was dented in.

"Come on, my car is this way." He helped us out of the car, Kiba had a slight headache, Kankuro just landed on his shoulder, Sasuke and Shikamaru had some cuts on their faces from the broken glass. But we were all fine besides that.

I looked to see what crashed into us, I handed Hinata to Sasuke and went to go check it out. I peeked around the car to see people exiting the van. "You guys ok?" I yelled out to them.

The passenger from the back looked up at me before raising an Uzi at me. "Don't move"

Of course I didn't listen and I sprinted behind my van before the shots could reach me. Kankuro pulled his gun from his pocket and began firing at the shooter so I could get away. Unfortunately there was at least 6 other guys in the van. And that day, it took three shots to the chest to put Kankuro down.

Through my eyes, Kankuro fell slowly to the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the scene. Pedestrians fled trying to distance themselves from the fighting, police sirens screamed through the air, yet out of all that nothing changed in our circle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke hand over Hinata to Asuma so he could join in to replace Kankuro's covering.

The Uchiha reached for his gun and fired 2 shots at the killer, one hit him in the shoulder and the second one hit him straight in the right eye. The man's body went into a seizure like shake and fell to the ground while blood poured from his wounds.

"YOU THINK YOUR UNSTOPPABLE JUST BECAUSE YOU KILLED AKATSUKI" The leaders voice was almost as loud as the gun shots themselves. Now it was personal, they were connected with Akatsuki. I guess they were more of a second round squad, if Akatsuki was ever beaten.

I ran away from my spot to join the others in an alleyway. That was a poor decision since we were closed off, and the Rollers were cornering us now. I tried to shoot but when ever I stood, bullets would fire at me. It was a scary situation to be in. Kiba was shot once in the arm for sticking his arm out to try and shoot from behind a dumpster. Now he laid on the ground trying to keep the blood from leaving his body. Shikamaru wasn't hit yet, but he wasn't use to these kind of situations. His fear left his aim in peril. Sasuke was shot twice. Once in the leg for running into the alley, and the second one was in his hip, a lucky bullet grazed him there. Finally, like Shikmaru, I wasn't hit. I stayed behind some steps with Asuma and Hinata behind me. But my aim wasn't in trouble, I actually got some hits on two members.

Three shooters left, and we were close to no ammo. Great, we had to take them down quick or we were dead meat. The shooters were occupied on trying to take out Sasuke which gave me an advantage on taking out one of them. I stood and fired a round of my gun. I was able to hit the one that was close to me. But the other two turned and fired at me. And I got hit right in the shoulder, making me drop my gun.

I fell to the ground holding my bloody shoulder trying to control my breath, but was losing that battle. Asuma became worried and put Hinata down to check up one me. I saw him over me, asking if I was alright. I was going to answer him, but I felt something graze over my face and hit Asuma in the stomach. His eyes widened and looked to the forming hole in his body.

"ASUMA" A girl's voice screamed. My eyes saw that Hinata was now conscious and aware of the situation. She knocked the teacher to the ground to prevent him from getting hit again. "Asuma" She whimpered like a poor dog would do for a sick owning knowing he was dying.

Blood trickled down the corner's of his mouth. He was trying to speak. "Hinata . . ." His voice was raspy. "Take care of Kur-" He spit out blood trying to clear his throat.

"Your going to be fine." Hinata tried to convince him, but also tried to convince herself. She gripped his hand making sure he had some strength left in him.

"Try not . . . to screw up in life" He got real quiet afterwards. Hinata let go of his hand and turned her attention to the remaining Rollers. She stood and took my gun. "Hinata DON'T" I tried to stop her.

Hinata walked right up to the distracted shooters and shot one in the forehead. That was the last bullet, I hope she knew that. The leader turned and pointed the gun at her, but she pistol whipped him in the face and grabbed his wrist that held the gun at her. Hinata took his wrist and twisted their bodies so he would bend in the wrong way. Breaking his bone and making him drop the gun. And the firing came to a loud stop. "DO YOU ENJOY KILLING PEOPLE" Hinata screamed as though she was being stabbed herself. She took the gun and kept smashing his face with the gun over and over again. "YOU KILLED HIM" The leader had no strength left, he just let Hinata keep hitting him. There was no hope for him now.

She pulled him up off the ground and smashed his body against the concrete wall. From that force he must of cracked his head open. The police sirens neared, and if the cops pulled up seeing that scene, they would take the leader's side. Kiba stood and rushed over to Hinata, knocking her to the ground. Making the leader stumble over, with lifeless eyes. I got up from my spot and walked over to them. I heard sobbing coming from the girl who buried her face in Kiba's chest.

The police and paramedics pulled up. But it was too late, everything was over from here.

**XX**

**2 hours later**

It felt like forever since the police arrived. Asuma was put on a stretcher and was taken to the hospital. Sasuke and Kiba were also taken too for blood loss. Shikamaru was talking to police about the accident. And the Rollers' bodies were put in body bags and taken away also. I sat on the trunk of a police cruiser with my arm around Hinata. My wound wasn't as serious as the others, but my arm was placed in a splint until I could be treated. Hinata didn't speak through out all of it. I couldn't blame her. I looked up when I heard a rolling wheel noise coming pass us. It was Kankuro's body. The medics did a quick pulse check and placed a blanket over him.

So that was it for Kankuro, I remember he once told me he was probably going to die doing what he loved. Shooting Rollers.

"This should have never happened" I heard Hinata mutter next to me.

"Pardon?" I asked her.

"This could have been avoided" She trembled under my touch. I rubbed her arm and brought her closer.

"The only thing that matters to me is that your alive" I kissed her temple, and leaned my head against hers.

She didn't speak. Her eyes stared at the police in front of us doing their best to keep the situation under control.

I didn't want her thinking this was all her fault. "I love you, you know that right" I said softly in her ear. Hinata didn't answer me. She sighed. "I love you too" Her lips brushed my cheek.

"Kurenai is going to hate me" She whispered. This was what she was afraid of.

"She is just going to be scared, that's all. She will only be glad that you and Asuma are ok" I angled our faces so we could only hear ourselves talk.

"Her husband is dead because of me" Tears rolled from her eyes, that caught on my face. "You don't know if he is dead or not, he was in a coma." My right hand reached around her waist to hold hers.

"Trust me, please just trust me" I tried to get her eyes to look at mine.

"You don't understand, since I walked in on Kurenai and Asuma's life. I ruined it. I screamed at both of them, caused marriage-ending arguments between them, and made Kurenai lose faith in people." Her voice cracked a little.

"They stay with you because they love you. If they didn't they would have gotten rid of you like those other families." I spoke the truth. Her eyes met mine finally.

"Where do you come up with the right thing to say?" She asked me. I smirked. "I would never lie to you, never." I leaned in kissed her lips gently.

Her face became relaxed once we broke the kiss. "I love you. And I know you will probably meet another girl who will be less troublesome in the future and you will want to be with her." She sighed. "I just want you to know, I wont stop you" She gave a force intake of breath.

I was about to answer when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a cop. "Your coming with us in the ambulance. She will be joining Nara in the squad car." Hinata was lead away to Shikamaru. She looked back at me, not wanting to be separated.

I guess we will have to see what happens next at the hospital. I climbed into the passenger seat on the ambulance and we were off.

**Ok that's the end of that one. Next chapter will be the last. Sadly.**

**It will be out shortly.**

**Next Chapter: Fade**

**Read to find out.**


	13. Fade

**Last Chapter, Sad face. I don't really want it to end. But sadly it must. Its not because I lost interest its because well, how it ends. Unless I make a sequel, but that would come later. I remember when I posted my first chapter, I thought this story wasn't going to make it since the original did horrible. Yes, there was a different story with this atmosphere, but never got off the ground. Who would of thought it would my most popular story, well for my taste anyway. But I will say the rest until . . . After the chapter. *Cries***

**REVIEWS:**

**Leaf Ranger- **Cant tell you, you will just have to read to find out. And yeah it would suck, but I have my plans. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Rokuro Yagami**- Yup, I'm glad you liked the scene with Deidara, I thought it was a little to odd for a big time organization to be killed my their own stupidity. Oh well. As my friend always says. Yup, the shooting scene took me forever to write . . . Ok that was a lie, it took me like an hour through the power of music. Once again you must read to find out the fate of the characters.

**Del21-**Yeah, I was so depressed knowing the story was ending.

** -**It makes me happy to know my story has an impact on people. In a strange way, the story gets me out of reality too.

**silversky-47 -**Yup I kind of shoved everything in the last chapter to prevent it from expanding into unnecessary chapters.

**Baddazz-Writer**- Yayz, I'm creative. Don't worry once I get done this story I will get back to my other stories. Happy face.

**Rose Tiger**- Sadly yes, they drugged her. But don't worry she is not in any danger. If she was . . . Well there wouldn't be a chapter 13 she would be dead already. I cant tell you if there is a happy ending because . . . There would be no point in posting this chapter then. Sad face. So read on.

**jamisa27- **That's right, Hinata takes no crap from anyone. And yeah come to think of it Naruto tends to date people with mental disorders. Never caught that, and I wrote the damn story.

**nianinini** -hmm I would have to look that up. Sorry the road ends here but at least the chapter is long. I hope. I would have to really think about a sequel but there could be a possibility because like you I love this story and out of all of them its my favorite to write. I got really emotional during that touchy scene, and it kills me to say it but it was either Kankuro or Kiba. And Kankuro is a stand in character while Kiba is more towards the main cast. So Kankuro had to go. Sorry rambling. But yeah I felt really romancey during the fluffy scene. That was kind of my first fluff scene I think I don't know. But anyway thanks for the review.

**Crazy people rule-**I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you don't get too addicted to the story. I'm upset that the story is coming to an end. I don't even want to write the chapter I'm that depressed. I hope you like the other stories.

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, AND ALERTERS ITS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS THAT I CONTINUE WRITING. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

**For the last time . . . On with the story. Also listen to the song Fade by Staind, when I first started the story, the only song I thought about to end it with was this song. it's a good song and helped influenced me to write this story in the first place.**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Fade**

_Naruto's POV_

**Los Konoha Emergency 8:05 PM**

The gang and I sat in the waiting room waiting for Asuma to wake up. We were all patched up from the gun shots, and it seemed we were going to pull through. Also, some of Asuma's friends joined us and since we didn't really know them there was a painful silence that filled the room.

"Do any of you guys know where Hinata is?" Anko asked once of us.

Come to think of it, Hinata went in to get her blood taken for any traces of the drug in her system. And she never came back out. "She should be back getting blood work done." I told her.

**XX**

_Hinata's POV_

I stood watching Kurenai sit and comfort Asuma while he held Ichiro. Of course I didn't go in the room, from where I was standing I could take a picture and label the three of them a happy family. If I went in, I would probably ruin it. Just like I ruin everything else.

Ruined my parents time on life, I guess I could say I ruined my uncle and aunt by sending them to jail, I ruined Kurenai and Asuma's perfect marriage, now Naruto and the guys are sitting in the waiting room with bullet wounds and Kankuro is dead. What next? Sometimes I think, would life be better if I just faded away into nothing?

I looked through the windows on the doors that lead to the waiting room, I saw the Green bombers wait patiently with the other adults. They were waiting to see if Asuma would pull through or not. I would be the last things on their minds. I couldn't take it anymore, my life was just one train wreck after another. Instead of walking to the waiting room, I turned and walked to an elevator to make my quickest exit.

I guess this was for the best. I'm sorry Naruto.

Once outside the hospital, I ran down the street trying to get away quickly without anyone noticing me. I probably ran for 30 minutes before I had to stop completely for a breath. I felt spits of water sprinkle on my face. Which soon turned into a hard drizzle. "Gee thanks" I said to no one.

Cars zoomed by like no shooting happened in the first place. And people continued on with their lives. It made me sick seeing how people were so ignorant and innocent for not knowing the true story, no one knew only the people who witnessed it.

I took a seat on a bench that was probably located close to the edge of the city. I placed my head in my hands feeling defeated. It finally came to this, the world finally beat me. I wanted to break down and cry my eyes out but I found that no tears came.

Soon enough I didn't feel the rain anymore. I became confused and looked up at what blocked it. I found I was sitting under an umbrella that was held by my older cousin Neji.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" I asked him completely surprised on how he found me here.

"I was walking to the middle school play, grandfather took grandmother to a traditional Japanese banquet tonight and used the car. So I had to walk." He explained.

"Why are you going to a middle school play, you graduated last year remember." I told him trying to make him feel stupid like in the old days.

"Yeah but its Hanabi's last year in middle school. And she has one of the leads in the play. Would you care to join me?" He asked me. I was shocked, I didn't know Hanabi was in a play. Well I didn't expect her to tell me, I haven't always been with her like Neji was but it hurt that she didn't ask me.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do" I got up to join him.

I later found myself back at my old middle school. It seemed so small compared to the high school, it scared me to think how much I grew from the pissed off 12-year old to . . . well the still pissed off 18-year old.

I walked around the lobby waiting for Neji to shake the rain off his umbrella. I found my class's handprints we placed on a wall on the last day of school. I picked mine out from the others since I did mine in black and it was on the end close to the left wall. I compared my hand to back then thinking I did grow at least in size by a few. I placed my hand where the painted print laid, and something caught my eye. I looked over to see Naruto's handprint was right next to mine.

_Flashback_

_A 13-year old girl finished decorating her section of her class's assigned wall for the end of the year 'graduation'. She found that most of the kids were already done and at the end of the year carnival. At first the girl refused to participate in this pointless ritual. But the teacher ordered her to do it or she would call her guardians. She was already in hot water with her fosters since she tried to run away a few weeks ago._

_The girl rolled her eyes and dipped her hand in the black paint that she chose. _

"_Didn't you want to pick a prettier color" The teacher already had doubts about the girl doing the task._

"_Black is fine, it's simple" The girl muttered. She placed her hand on the wall and held it. "You need to hold it on for a few minutes. I will be right back, just stay there" The teacher walked away._

_The girl sighed seeing this was a stupid tradition and she should have taken the phone call to the fosters. Down the halls she heard a loud bang, and saw Naruto Uzumaki being lead to the wall by the principal. "If it makes you feel any better. Yo mamma is so fat, I didn't believe" The boy chuckled as the pissed off teacher yanked him to the wall._

"_Now just get this over with and I will send you home to your mother!" The man screamed at the boy and walked away._

_The blonde pre teen chuckled again, his face resembled a clever fox. He placed his hand in the orange paint and looked for a spot. He finally noticed the white eyed girl. "Oh hey Hinata" He said with a deviled grin._

"_Hey" The girl said with no emotion in her voice._

"_I don't see any more spots, but there is one right here" He snaked his arm around the bored girl to press his wet hand next to her drying hand. "Why did you do that" The girl asked a little irritated from his actions._

"_it's a free country I can do whatever I want." He nudged his face with hers, and she was clearly uninterested. _

"_Don't do that" The girl seemed angry now._

"_Why are you always in the dark, if your going to act like this in high school, then you wont last your freshman year." The boy bumped his shoulder with hers now._

"_Will you stop touching me, the only time you have ever talked to me is either when your following your idiot friends or when you do that smart ass tone. You know the thing your doing now." The girl snapped at him. "it's the end of the year and your going to high school grow up" _

"_Oh nice speech, where did you rehearse it at." The boy rebounded._

"_Oh nice comeback where did you get that your mother who sits on her ass all day" The girl fired back. _

_This got through to the boy. "My mom works hard everyday you don't even know. You little bitch. I bet your so called 'parents'" He air quoted with his one hand. "Really adopted you out of pity because your birth parents abandoned you" He was steaming. _

"_Close" The girl muttered under her breath._

"_What?" He was taken back by this._

"_Nothing" The girl removed her hand and took a silver permanent marker and wrote her name and the year down on the paint. "Some advice, no girl will want you. If you treat them like that" She mentally spat in his face with that remark. And walked away._

_End of flashback_

I smirked at the memory from its irony. I guess Naruto followed my advice in a strange way since he doesn't treat me like a freak anymore. It also shocked me that his guess on my background were near accurate. Until I confirmed it later. It was sad it felt so long ago being here.

"Hinata, this way" I was snapped back into reality when Neji called me over. We walked down a long hallway in silence until we came across the auditorium doors. Beyond the doors I could laughter and dialogue. "Go on" Neji nudged my shoulder.

I pulled the handle towards me and walked in. The giant room was dark and the only lighting came from the stage. Neji lead me over to open seats in the middle close to the isle. Neji told me the play started 20 minutes ago, and basically the play was about a young Japanese man trying to find a mystical dragon to help his dying grandmother. But on the way evil ninjas try to steal the dragon away and use it for evil.

I raised an eyebrow at my cousin. "What kind of play is that from" I chuckled at the stupidity.

"Hanabi wrote it" He smirked at my widened eyes. On cue my little sister entered the stage dressed in black ninja gear.

"You shall not pass, you swine" The boy that played the good guy charged her only for her to stop him with an open palm and pretend to strike him on several different places on his body. And a few sentences later he flew back in a comical way which got a huge roar from the crowd.

"Is she insane? If mom was standing here today she would suffer an ulcer." I laughed. Neji smirked at the remark. "Yeah, well your dad would be right up there with your sister in spandex." I placed a hand over my mouth trying to keep myself from laughing.

"She is just having fun, Hinata. Believe or not, she wants to be like her mother and write. Maybe not write hardcore news like she did, but she wants to write and direct her own movies." Neji told me. I couldn't picture my sister directing movies. She was pain to work with as a child, I couldn't imagine working with her on set.

"I guess either way, mom and dad would still be proud of her" I sighed and felt a wave of depression spray over me. Of course mom and dad would be proud of her, Hanabi's play was chosen as a school play. And seems to be heading in the right direction. Every direction I head in would lead to disaster. I don't even have a dream to live for and I'm 18 years old. While my 13 year old sister has a whole map planned out.

"What's the matter?" Neji noticed my discomfort. "Its nothing" I answered him.

"Your parents would be happy the way you turned out" Neji thought he knew me but he didn't. He didn't know the sick things I took part in during his time in Japan. "No they wouldn't, they would be ashamed of me." I shook my head.

"Why just because you had a fall in with drugs and over came it." My heart stopped. "How did you-" I whispered.

"I'm not dumb Hinata. When news came that you got arrested we got a copy of your record and it stated that you abused narcotics. But it seems you got clean and worked hard to stay clean. Now you are top of your class, with a loving family, with graduation around the corner. Some addicts don't even make it after the first year." He explained to me. But his words fell on my deaf ears.

"I'm only good at school because I have a teacher at home that helps me in the areas I don't understand, a woman who wont let me 2 feet out of her sight, and they are both forcing me to graduate. Only to kick me out afterwards" My words were full of bitter.

"Did they tell you this to your face" Neji asked.

"No, but why would they be pushing me to graduate, if they don't want to throw me out of the house afterwards." I asked.

"Maybe because they want you to get a good education and succeed in life. And most kids graduate because their parents push them and motivate them to graduate. Unlike kids who parents don't give a rat's shit, if the kid completes school or if they are dead face down in the gutter." His words were more full of anger. Anger at me for having problems that weren't really there. "If you still don't understand, they are trying to help you. They want you to rise above the shit you were served in life."

"Rise above?" My voice was weak.

"Yes, meaning if you want kids someday, they want you to love them not neglect and abuse them like the relatives did to you. Teach them that drugs are bad and set a good example for the kids, instead of doing drugs in front of them and putting them in a bad environment like you were in. Don't you understand or are you really that stupid?" Those words hurt, but the truth hurt. It was true that Kurenai and Asuma tried to help me, when no one would. They took me into their home, a stranger in their home and tried to give that stranger a second chance at life.

I thought of all the times I broke promises to them. The drug promise, promises with the baby, and being the good daughter promise. All of them broken, and yet Kurenai never punished me for them. She jus encouraged me. "Its ok Hinata, there is always a next time." "Hinata, I heard you got in a fight in school today. I'm letting you off easy, but next time just walk away." "Hinata no matter, you will always be my daughter" Her words echoed in my head. She was always there for me. It made me think hard.

"I love her" I said under my breath. "What was that?" Neji leaned in closer. "I love Kurenai" Tears entered my eyes when they flickered up to meet Neji's eyes.

"Have you ever told her this?" He asked me. The truth was no. Even though she was always there for me when no one else was, I still never fully accepted the fact that she became my mother.

"Neji I have to go" I told him. "Tell Hanabi, I would like to see her movies in the future" I smiled up at my sister perform her play well. Neji extended his arm showing me to the door. Silently telling me to move quickly to what I have to do. I stood up and ran up the isle and out the doors. Sprinting down the halls, I had only one goal in my head and that was to show Kurenai that I had a heart. And like Naruto, she was in it as well.

**XX**

_Kurenai's POV_

**Los Konoha Emergency (45 minutes earlier)**

"How do you feel?" I asked my ill husband. "Just a little sore, but the doctors said I would be out by the end of the week" He grabbed my hand and stroked it.

"You really scared me, you know that?" I tried to smile, but I couldn't. A few hours ago I thought I was seriously going to lose my husband. And let me tell you, it's the worse feeling ever.

"Well, I'm fine now right. Nothing to be afraid of." He laughed though just softly cause it hurt him when he chuckled. "What about Hinata?" His face was serious now.

I shook my head. "I don't know. When I arrived she was already in the back and I came to visit you first" I wiped a forming tear away. It hurt not seeing Hinata first. But I don't know what I'm going to do with her anymore. Being kidnapped by organized crime, car accident, and being in a gang war does a lot to the brain. It kills me to say this but . . . "Kurenai how do you view Hinata now?" Asuma asked me.

I didn't even think. "To be honest, I am terrified of her." The words burned my lips. I never thought I was afraid of my own daughter, but the thought of her killing someone out of anger scared me. "It was in the heat of the moment, I don't think she would ever do that again" Asuma defended her.

"But what if its in her nature? What if she decides to start committing murders?" I held my son close to my body.

"She wont because you are guiding her remember. She is a good kid, she is just in the wrong places at the wrong times" Asuma explained to me. I was still skeptical.

"Do you want to know something, Asuma?" I asked him. He nodded.

"For a split second once, I thought about giving Hinata up" Tears spilled from my eyes.

I took tell by Asuma's expression that he thinks he didn't hear me correctly. "W-When, why, h-how" Asuma was stuttering all over himself.

"And it was when I got the call that you were shot while protecting Hinata. I know it seems selfish, but you're my husband and she is just some kid I pitied. There is a difference. Hinata is always putting us at odds, getting one of us in trouble and I always over look it. But tonight . . ." I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. Yes Hinata can be quite the pain. She is still our daughter and throwing her away now when she needs us the most will probably make her snap. I am not joking if we took out for a ride and left in the middle of no where, there is no doubt she would go on a killing rampage." He cleared his throat. "The point is we promised to love her no matter what. And always be there for her. She needs us, and at the moment she probably needs you the most." I never knew how Asuma did it, but he would always help me regain my trust for Hinata. I smiled and put him in a gentle hug. "I'm going to go check on Hinata now." I picked Ichiro up and gave a final wave at Asuma before leaving.

I entered the waiting room to find that Naruto's mother joined the group and was also scolding them. "Naruto you nearly gave me a heart attack when I heard you got shot." She bear hugged him. Most of his friends snickered behind him. "That goes for you to Sasuke. You don't know how worried I was about you" I looked over to a man sitting next to the black haired duck butt kid. I also looked to see their was a red haired kid sitting next to a pineapple hair shaped guy.

"Sorry about your brother, Gaara" The pineapple boy said. I guess Gaara was his name, just sat there and didn't speak. "Does Temari know yet" Sasuke asked.

"No, she is on her way down from university to visit for Kankuro's birthday." The boy spoke with no emotion. I could tell he was holding in the tears.

"If it makes you feel better, my sister is dead to me" A brown haired boy with red tattoos on his face spoke up.

"Yeah but your sister is still alive, while my brother is now dead." The boy spun a set of car keys in his hand. "I heard about your family van, Ms. Uzumaki. What are you going to do now?" He changed the subject.

"Oh I got a call from an insurance company that states my parents had a deal with the car, for any damages. I got over 100,000 dollars for it." The older woman shouted with excitement.

"Are you going to use that money to get a new house?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

"What are you crazy, I'm using that money to fix up the van. And for your punishment for taking the van and destroying it. I will be driving you to school everyday so everyone can see it" The woman seemed dead serious about the punishment. But I thought it wasn't fair, he saved Hinata but I guess if it was a prized family heirloom then he had no business taking it for a wild goose chase.

"Um guys" I got everyone's attention. "Did Hinata ever come back" I asked.

They shook their hands. "I think she is still in the back getting her blood work done. " Kakashi looked up from his book. A nurse appeared behind me with a discharge sheet for the boys. "Excuse me, is Hinata Hyuga done with her blood work?" I prayed she said yes.

"Hinata Hyuga?" The nurse said in a nasal boy. "She has already left the hospital" I did a double take. "WHAT" I yelled.

"Oh boy, Kurenai just blew her gasket" Anko whispered to everyone else. "Shizune, hold Ichiro, I'm going to look for Hinata." I handed her the baby and started to walk out the door.

Hinata what were you thinking.

I ran into the streets feeling the pounding rain on my shoulder. I looked in any direction trying to think which way she would take. In a time of question, Hinata tends to revisit places of her past. The high school was too far in walking distance, the gardens she would visit would be closed. The house was just too far for anyone to walk to. One thing popped in my head would be the middle school. I heard there was a school play going on tonight. Maybe she went to get out of the rain.

I ran in the direction of where the place would be. The rain wasn't helping either, I didn't do to well when the weather was against me. I went on and off with running for almost a half an hour. And I felt I wasn't getting anywhere. I stopped and took a rest. I heard a car drive past me and stop. Soon the engine went off and I saw people exit the car.

"Yuhi, I presume" The man's voice called out. How did this man know my maiden name.

"Hinata's new mommy" The man spoke again. "Or we like to call the dog's new leash holder." He gave a sour laugh joined by a chain smoker laugh that belong to a woman.

"Who are you" I questioned them.

"We are the Nagai's. Hinata's uncle and aunt on her mother's side of the family. Cant you see the resemblance." The woman spoke. They stepped closer and I saw their faces. And they looked _nothing_ like Hinata.

"You were the ones that abused her" I got the words out of my mouth.

"Yup, and we have to abuse her again. Because she just ruined our chances at getting a hefty amount of money from the Akatsuki" The man pulled a gun out from his jacket pocket.

I braced myself for the unexpected. These people wanted to hurt Hinata, and no doubt they would kill me if I stopped them. I'm starting to think Hinata running away was a good thing, as long as these people didn't find her.

My mind drifted away for a moment leaving me unguarded. The man ran forward and sent his fist into my stomach. Feeling like I just crashed into steel. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach. Blood oozed from the corners of my mouth. This wasn't good, that much damage from just one punch. I wouldn't survive this if I wanted to. Again from not paying attention, I was assaulted again. This time I was kicked in the ribs sending me into a near by a post letter drop off.

"Tell us where the girl is, and maybe we wont kill you" The woman sneered at me. "You can go to hell" I wheezed trying to stand back up.

"She isn't much help dear. Why don't we just kill her now, so she doesn't have a slow and painful death later." The woman really wanted me dead. Not even waiting for answers.

"Alright, kill her quickly" The man began walking back to the car.

The woman walked over to me and raised her gun. "See you in hell" I closed my eyes waiting for the gun to go off. Out of all the chaos around me, the only thing I could hear was her finger slowly pulling back on the trigger. Until . . .

Nothing.

I opened my eyes to find the woman on the ground wrestling over the gun with Hinata. Wait, HINATA. "HINATA" I yelled to her.

Is she insane? Does she want to die? This is the most idiotic thing I have ever seen. Hinata threw her elbow around the woman's neck and began choking her. The man heard the commotion and immediately ran over to break up the fight. He took one swing of his giant arm and knocked Hinata clean off the woman.

"Well, looks like the dog came back to its master" The man laughed.

"You tried to kill my mother" Hinata said through her teeth.

"No sweetie. Your mommy died in a car accident." The woman made Hinata sound like an idiot.

"You tried to kill my MOTHER" Hinata yelled out the ending. "YOU ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE, DON'T RUIN HERS" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Hinata dodged forward and ran straight into the man's stomaching making him drop his gun. Then Hinata rebounded and once again knocked the woman over and tried to take the gun away. But this time she succeeded. I never experienced seeing Hinata holding a gun, but from the waiting room chat, she seems to be good at firing with it.

My train of thought was once again interrupted when I heard a loud bang. I looked up to see that Hinata had shot her aunt in the leg.

Tears came to my eyes. Hinata didn't think twice on that. She just shot first and I don't think she will question that later. She turned to her fallen uncle. "YOU SHOT MY WIFE YOU LITTLE-" He didn't have anytime to finish his sentence before Hinata shot him in the neck. His head might as well popped off but it still clung on for dear life. His body fell to the ground, blooding pouring from this neck but washed away from the rain. I could hear her aunts wails in the background, I could tell they finally realized this was the result of their wrong doing. I turned and saw Hinata pointing the gun at the wounded woman. The same scene that I just went through expect Hinata is playing the aunt and her aunt is playing me.

I stood and yelled for her to stop. "HINATA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME. LET HER GO. THIS ISNT YOU" I prayed she would at least say something to me. And she did.

"THEY RUINED MY LIFE AND WERE ABOUT TO RUIN YOURS. WHY SHOULDN'T I KILL THEM. THEIR SCUM" Hinata screamed back at me. Challenging me.

"HINATA LISTEN TO ME" I stepped closer and tried to lower my voice. "Put the gun down. This isn't how I wanted you to confront your past. There are many ways to do it, and this isn't one of them. Please give me the gun" I stuck my hand out. I was behind her now, not even daring to make a move. Tears were now spilling from my face. "Hinata, I want you to think about what you are doing." I asked her.

She had an answer waiting. "I'm going to kill her and get my revenge. MY REDEMPTION."

"Is this how you see getting redemption. Taking lives of people." I told her.

"They beat me, neglected me, and had to the nerve to show their faces to me again. They deserve to die." I could hear in her voice that she was on the verge of crying.

"This isn't the right thing to do" I repeated myself.

"You don't understand. This is the only way. Since I entered their home, the only things I felt were fear, shame, and anger. And before I met you, no one helped me. NO ONE. I want them to feel the pain I felt. I'm going to make them feel like they wanted to die and not live." Hinata kicked the woman in front of her. And earned a cry from her.

"Hinata, I do know what its like wanting to just die. When I lost my baby, I thought it was the end of the world. I thought I was never going to have another baby again or even be a mother. And at the time I had no one to support me because my parents were glad I lost the baby. So I could graduate school and go on to college. My friends no longer spoke to me because at my school if you got pregnant you were automatically labeled the school whore. And Asuma didn't even find out later that he was almost a father. He had to transfer to another school for a semester and after I lost my baby he came back to being mocked in the school halls, he got glares everyday, and some of his friends picked on him. But he stilled stayed with me. He accepted my past." I made a connection. "Just like Naruto did for you" Her head perked up. "He loves you Hinata, and if you shoot and kill that woman right now. I wont be able to protect you from the law. You will be taken away, Hinata. And it will ruin Naruto. You will be hurting him just like your uncle and aunt did to you. Now for the last time. Hand over the gun" I moved next to her now.

I saw tears on her face, I saw her anger from all her pain, and finally she fell to the ground holding her head. "I hate myself, Kurenai. I really do" She placed the barrel of the gun to her head.

I quickly reached out knowing what she wanted to do next. "Stop. If you really looked up to my as a mother. Then you would finally listen to me." She looked up. "You're my mother. You are" She hopped up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for everything" Her voice cracked. "I love you" She sobbed into my shoulder.

I stroked her hair, feeling new tears enter my eye sockets. "I love you too" I exhaled quickly.

**XX**

_Hinata's POV_

**5 months later**

**Konopton**

I helped move the extra pair of clothes into the badly constructed boxes and taped them up. "Is that it for all the clothes" I called out.

"Yeah, just move the last boxes into the van. And then we should be done" Naruto walked into the room.

I picked up the box feeling some weight. "Is it heavy?" Naruto asked me. I shook my head. "I'm fine." He shrugged his shoulders and continued on with loading up the last of his family possessions.

I walked outside seeing my parents, Naruto's mother and his friends helping move the furniture and boxes into the brand new Hippie mobile.

"Is that it Hinata" I heard my mother call out.

"Yeah, this is the last box. Naruto is just checking to make sure we got everything." I told her while loading the last box into the back of the van.

"I cant believe out of all of us, Naruto is going to a big time college. I had high hopes for you Sasuke" Kiba made a smart remark.

"Shut up" Sasuke quickly retorted.

Yes it was true, in the end Naruto ended up being accepted into a college with a full scholarship in drumming. So if Naruto showed up for practice everyday, and did what he was told. Then he wouldn't have to worry about money. He would be attending San Konoha University near the Golden Naruto Bridge. Like he always promised, when ever he got a chance to move, he would take his mother along with him. Since the only thing they had left was each other. Kushina found a small house she could live in down the street from Naruto's apartment which he was moving into this summer before his semester started.

I peeked over to see Naruto exited the house giving it one last look before closing the door.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to come?" Naruto went to his friends.

"I cant leave Naruto, Itachi wouldn't survive in a place where you would be going. We are broke as it is. Since the huge operation, we are flat out broke." Sasuke patted my shoulder. I heard a shriek behind him.

"Oh hell no, I pulled in some money from a football game I betted on. And you will be attending community college at the least. No brother of mine is going to live the rest of his life in a run down house in south central. Maybe even get married. Did that Haruno girl break up with you yet?" Itachi had some humor, they were both adults but they both picked on each other like childish brothers.

"No, Sakura wants to try out a long distance relationship to see how it works out" Sasuke was blushing.

"Yeah, its not going to last" Itachi muttered under his breath.

"OH WHAT DO YOU KNOW" Sasuke yelled at his older brother.

"Naruto, I have to get going man. Uh I was going to head down to the armed forces building for an application." Kiba kicked the dirt around his feet. Yes, though Kiba graduated high school. He didn't have the marks nor the money to get into college. So his only options were military or low wage jobs. And I guess in a man's world, in the military you got to keep your dignity. "Ok, keep in touch if you do end up joining" Naruto shook his hand and gave him a quick hug. Before Kiba gave one final wave and walked away slowly. Sadly, that would be the last time I would ever see him again.

We caught Shikamaru napping in the front of the van instead of helping out. Naruto honked the horn making the poor boy jump and smash his head on the roof. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, if you want to move in with me. That would be great. But if your not, get out of the van." Naruto opened up the door for him.

"Geez, what time is it?" He asked.

"Quarter to two" My father answered.

"Shit, I have to get home. The family is coming over and I have to get ready. They want to congratulate me on getting accepted into college. Kill me now" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

I chuckled. Believe or not, the lazy bastard was a genius. And he would be attending Los Konoha Tech. To be a teacher. I feel bad for the kids already. But he wanted to be like my father who he looked up to. Later in life, I would keep in touch with Shikamaru. Though he would be living in another state with a wife and kids of his own. And like I predicted he was a teacher sleeping in the classroom.

"Good luck" My father called to him.

"See ya guys. Call me when you get to the place." He stopped. "Actually I will call you"

I waved good-bye. "So this is it?" I said.

"Yup" Kushina hopped into the driver's seat of the van and started it up.

Naruto turned to Sasuke one final time. "Man I feel like I want to cry" He chuckled. "Don't worry about. I will come and visit you soon. He gave Naruto a hug. "Remember where you are going, it ain't no south central. Its more quiet up there."

"Yeah I know. But you keep out of trouble why you are here. I guess the gang is broken up now" Naruto huffed.

"Yeah I guess. The Green Bombers are no more. Kankuro's gone, you and Shikamaru are going off to college, and Kiba is joining the army. Something gangsters wouldn't be caught dead doing" Sasuke looked around. Probably thinking where did the time go.

"I will call you when I get settled in" Naruto gave him one last hand shake. Sasuke nodded, and pulled Itachi over. "See you Itachi, I hope we will meet again" Naruto chuckled.

"Oh we will. And don't think for a second that just because your going to be moving, I wont know you will be in trouble. I'm just letting you know if you get a girl pregnant and leave her. I will cut your balls off-" Naruto cut him off.

"Yeah, I have to go now. See you guys" Naruto gave the peace out sign and walked over to me.

"You ready" I asked him.

"Yeah, I always wanted to get out of this dump. And I never thought I would see the day" He sighed.

"You will do fine" I combed my hand through his messy hair.

"Hinata come on sweetie we have to hurry before traffic picks up" My father said while getting into my old mustang. My mother placed Ichiro in the back and got in the passenger's seat.

"Well, lets go" Naruto held out his hand. And I took it. We gave the Uchiha's one last wave and we got into the van. And started to pull away.

Now I know what you are thinking. Where the hell am I going? Well quick sum up me and Sakura got into Konoford Universty with me majoring in social science. One of those schools that are like impossible to get into. And Konoford is only a few miles away from San Konoha. And yeah, me and Naruto are moving in together. So we can get an education and still be together. It was a very good plan. My parents would drive my car up so we would at least had some transportation and take the train back home. They also wanted to look at the place to know I would be safe from any harm.

And yeah Sakura would be living on campus and we would be talking some math classes together. Her stuttering wasn't that bad when you got use to it.

I felt like a bird being let out of cage after many years. I was going to spread my wings, as a normal adult. Yes I had a past, and in that past I was beaten, I was abandoned, I did drugs, I even killed people. But there was always something that would give me a clean slate. I would be starting fresh in this school, something I never accepted when I was younger.

Months ago, I thought I would achieve redemption and clean my soul of sin if I killed my uncle and aunt. I did succeed in killing my uncle but my aunt lived. And right now she is serving life in prison, for violation of parole, illegal possession of firearms, assaulting a minor and attempt at murder. I could care less. As long as I never saw her face again. I would live my life in peace. Something I had trouble doing since I was put in this existence.

"Ok guys, say good bye to south central." Kushina said next to us. We turned onto the highway and kept going. I smiled. A true smile. Something I haven't done in a long while.

Because deep down I could feel a change in me. And as we drove away, the Stained Soul began to fade away . . .

**The End**

**So that's it, like it or not. That is how is ends. If you don't like oh well, it's a story. I would just like to say thank you to all the people that reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. The people who gave positive feedback. You guys know who you are. Usually I would do credits. But I'm just to lazy at the moment. **

**Someone asked if there was going to be a sequel. Now there could POSSIBLELY be a sequel, but that depends on you guys. I would be willing to do a sequel only if you guys wanted me to. I could do a couple one shots for this story. Like prequel shots if I was ever bored.**

**But for now. The story is finished. And now I'm depressed. I love this story. And I don't think any story I will write will be better then this one. **

**Unless **_**It's a Wolf Thing, You Wont Understand**_** becomes more popular. Then I don't know we would have to see. **

**AND TO END IT ON A HIGH NOTE. **

**PEACE OUT **

**-CheezingIt54**


	14. Sequel!

**SEQUEL IS OUT GO READ IT!!!!**


End file.
